Pour une dernière fois
by xStephaniie
Summary: Isabella et Edward tombent amoureux sous le soleil éclatant de la Californie, en 1908. Ils vivent le bonheur fous. Seulement, la famille de Bella cache un lourd secret...  / Chapitres réguliers et fréquents/
1. Courte présentation et Prologue

**Ceci est ma toute premère fiction que je réussis à finir. **

**Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi que vous la lisiez.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de commentaires ... **

**j'adore avoir vos avis. (L)**

_Il arrive toujours que nous n'estimions pas un bien à sa juste valeur, Tant que nous en jouissons; mais dès qu'il nous manque, Nous lui découvrons le mérite qu'il ne voulait pas nous montrer lorsqu'il nous appartenait._

Prologue

20 novembre 1908

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il faisait noir dans mon chez-moi et je regardais mon garde-robe d'un œil suspect, de peur que le vampire apparaisse pour repartir avec moi, m'enlevant à toutes les person

nes qui étaient tatouées sur mon cœur. Je me levais avec empressement, sortis de ma chambre par une petite porte qui reliait la mienne à celle de mon ourson. J'entrais dans celle de mon frère. Il m'entendit arriver puisqu'il m'ouvrit les draps sans un mot. Il ne devait pas réussir à dormir, tout comme moi. Je m'engouffrais à côté de lui et il rabattit la couverture et me prit dans ses bras.

- Emmett, j'ai peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Bella? Maman avait l'air terrifié.

Trois personnes sont venues joindre la conversation de nos parents. Ils se parlaient de choses et d'autres... Tout me semblait normal. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux me regarde. Il avait les yeux rouge sang et sa peau était blanche, il ressemblait à un mort vivant. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampires comme eux avant lui, et maintenant que c'est fait, j'espère ne plus jamais en voir. Papa s'est tendu comme un arc et ça m'a effrayé, je me suis caché derrière lui. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, il voulait que je reparte avec lui. Il m'a pris la main, si férocement que mon pouvoir s'est matérialisé de lui-même. Je l'ai brulé et ils se sont enfuis… J'ai peur de le revoir.

- Il ne reviendra pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'envoie chez Carlisle et Esmée, ils vont te protéger. Et comme ça, Papa et Maman pourront poursuivre le buveur de sang.

- Et toi, je ne pourrais plus jamais te serrer dans mes bras?

Rien que de penser que je ne pourrais plus m'engouffrer dans son lit lorsque je ferai un mauvais rêve m'effrayait… J'essayais de me montrer forte devant mon grand frère, mon modèle… Mais le fait de ne plus jamais le revoir m'était tout bonnement impossible. Ma jumelle n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle était mon… porte-bonheur, rien ne pouvait être mal quand elle y mettait son grain de sel.

- J'ai bien peur que non, ma puce. Papa m'amènera chez de gentilles personnes, humaines, pour que personne ne fasse le lien entre moi et toi. Il me l'a expliqué tout à l'heure. Il fera la même chose avec Kiwi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire sans Kiwi?

Il me serra plus fort contre lui. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je les essuyais.

- Hé, ne pleure pas… Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, d'accord? (J'acquiesçais) À toutes les fois que tu seras triste, tu songeras à moi, tu penseras à toutes les blagues que je vous ai raconté, à toi et à Kiwi. (J'émis un faible rire) Tu me le promets?

- D'accord.

Je savais que ce serment resterait gravé en moi, peu importe la distance qui nous séparerait. Emmett était mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Personne ne pouvait m'enlever ça, quand bien même on m'enfermerait dans une tour haute comme le ciel. Jamais je n'effacerais les deux personnes qui me tiennent le plus à cœur de ma mémoire, même si le monstre effrayant me torturait jusqu'à la mort. Mieux encore, si cela se passait, aucun mot ne sortirait de ma bouche. Mon frère m'avait protégé contre le monde jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais empêcher les vampires de se rendre compte qu'il est comme moi, que son sang coule dans mes veines. Je lui devais bien ça.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

J'avais 4 ans à l'époque. Le lendemain, maman m'a conduit chez Carlisle... Il m'a fallu me séparer de mon frère et de ma sœur. Je ne devais plus avoir de nouvelle d'eux. Durant tout le voyage, je me remémorais les blagues d'Emmett, sans succès… Pourtant, il y en avait tant… Mais même elles ne pouvaient interrompre mes larmes. Ma mère me regardait dans le rétroviseur, inquiète. Plusieurs fois, elle me posait des questions. Lorsque j'arrivais chez Carlisle, je sortis gentiment de la voiture. Je sautais dans les bras d'Esmée, cette deuxième maman qui elle, ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Elle a dû remarquer mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de me serrer contre elle, comme une vraie mère devait le faire. J'allai ensuite voir Carlisle et lui fit un baisé sur la joue avant de l'avertir que je serai dans mon antre. Puis, je fis un calin à ma maman et je partis, retrouvant aisément le chemin qui me menait à ma petite maison.

La clarté aurait pu m'aveugler étant humaine. J'entendais toujours ce ruisseau dans lequel Kiwi et moi, nous nous étions baignés tant de fois… Les fleurs habitaient la clairière tout entière… Je me souviens, l'an dernier, je m'amusais à capturer les papillons pour les relâcher ensuite, pour les voir voler, m'imaginant que je les rejoignais haut dans le ciel, à l'abri de tous les malheurs du monde. J'aurais donné tant pour avoir leurs ailes, en ce moment même, pour aller retrouver Kiwi et Emmett… Il me regardait faire, en échappant un rire lorsque je tombais malencontreusement. Il chassait les grizzlis, non loin de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas sacrifié pour qu'ils se tiennent là, en cet instant? Plus tard, Carlisle vint me voir.

- Tu sais, ils ne veulent que ton bonheur. Ils vous adorent, même si tu crois que c'est le contraire, qu'ils vous détestent.

- S'ils m'aimaient, ils ne m'auraient pas séparé d'Emmett. Ils sont au courant qu'il m'est impossible de vivre sans mon frère, sans ma jumelle.

- Je te comprends. Mais ils ne souhaitent que te protéger. Tu ne peux pas les blâmer.

- Si… maintenant, je dois me débrouiller toute seule. Ils m'ont laissé ici. Si ce buveur de sang arrive, ils ne pourront plus m'aider. Et alors, il me tuera.

- Nous sommes là. On ne t'abandonnera jamais, Bella.

- Je sais. Mais le vampire, il était très méchant. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils retrouvent Kiwi… Pas Emmett, par contre. Je suis sure que si Emmett se bat contre lui, c'est mon frère qui gagnera. Il est fort, Emmett. Mais Kiwi… C'est un ange, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un.

Il me réconforta pendant quelque temps pour ensuite m'apprendre qu'Esmée m'avait fait des pâtes.

Pendant 12 ans, j'ai habité avec eux. J'ai commenc l'école, je me suis fait des amis. Mais à chaque fois que je rentrais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux vers le téléphone, espérant que ma famille m'appellerait. Je n'ai bien entendu pas écouté mes parents : je me suis informé sur Emmett et Kiwi, m'assurant qu'ils allaient bien, par les sites internet. J'ai versé une tonne de larmes lorsque j'ai appris que Dakota s'était fait kidnapper, un an plus tard. J'ai payé des chercheurs pour la trouver, ils touchent toujours un revenu d'ailleurs, mais il n'y a aucune trace, à croire que c'est l'œuvre de vampire. Bien sûr que c'est eux. La seule preuve que j'ai qu'elle est bien vivante, c'est les marques qui se créent peu à peu sur mon corps, accompagné d'une vive douleur… Je dois donc tous les jours m'asperger de fond de teint pour que mes cicatrices et mes bleus ne paraissent pas. Heureusement, grâce à Carlisle, mon mal est quelque peu atténué.

J'avais rencontré ma meilleure amie, Alice, dans un camp pendant l'été, parce que Carlisle devait suivre une de ses patientes qui était atteinte d'une maladie incurable. On connaissait tout l'une de l'autre, sauf ce qui était en lien avec mes parents. Carlisle et Esmée s'occupaient très bien de moi, je les aimais comme ma propre famille. À mon anniversaire de 16 ans, Carlisle m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on pourrait m'offrir : la liberté. Il m'a procuré un billet d'avion pour retrouver Emmett, m'assurant que j'étais maintenant assez grande pour survivre aux poursuites des vampires. Bien entendu, il m'avait entrainé dans ce but, mais ce n'est qu'à cette journée que j'ai découvert pourquoi il m'apprenait à combattre, à me servir de mes pouvoirs.

J'ai donc pris l'avion, pour aller vivre en Californie, endroit où tout le monde baignait dans la beauté. Esmée m'avait donné les clés d'une maison, située à côté de celle d'Emmett, sur la plage. On m'avait inscrit dans son école, une école de riche. J'avais si hâte de le revoir enfin.

3 octobre 1919

Ma nouvelle maison était magnifique, j'avais une gouvernante, bien entendu, pour passer inaperçu, normal dans cette ville. Elle s'appelait Dorotha, très gentille. Elle m'avait procuré des vêtements chez les meilleurs couturiers… Je reprenais l'école demain, et ça me faisait peur.

Et donc, je me retrouvais seule, sortant de ma Porsche . Lorsque je pris mon courage à deux mains, et avançais vers cette masse d'étudiants, vêtue d'un chandail à manche courte gris avec un foulard et d'un jean noir, avec mes gants blancs et ma veste, cheveux lissés, voir légèrement ondulée, remontée en arrière grâce à un joli serre-tête et maquillée d'un fard à joue rose-pêche, d'un rouge à lèvres légèrement brillant, je fus pour le moins heureuse de constater que les gens de cette ville s'occupaient plus de leur petite personne que de moi, je pus donc arriver saine et sauve au bâtiment d'accueil, bien que quelques regards me suivaient des yeux. On me donna mon horaire, ainsi que mon emploi du temps et mon numéro de casier. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attendre bien longtemps que la cloche sonnait… Je pris mon livre d'anglais et j'allai à mon cours, au bâtiment 4, au cinquième étage. Je pris une place sur un des bureaux restants et écoutais le professeur parler des grands classiques de la littérature anglaise. Quelques étudiants se retournaient quelques fois vers moi, mais je tentais de les ignorer. Plusieurs m'abordèrent. À la fin du cours, Penn, le garçon qui était assis à côté de moi, me proposa de me conduire à mon prochain cours. J'acceptais avec mon plus beau sourire, contente de rencontrer des personnes gentilles comme lui. Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent partir, dont une qui avait l'air de m'en vouloir à mort. Je demandais timidement pourquoi à Penn.

Elle a peur de se faire voler son territoire. Elle a bien remarqué tous les regards qui se posent sur toi. Ici, Miss Denali est la reine du lycée, son père est le directeur d'une compagnie de mannequinat, donc elle est riche. Les gens l'acceptent pour son physique, elle a par contre la réputation de coucher avec tout le monde. Je te conseille de ne pas la fréquenter.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, parlant de tout et de rien. Il me présenta à son amoureuse, Roxanne. Elle était très gentille et spontanée. Je fis aussi la connaissance d'Olivia et de Matt. Ils étaient tous très gentils, et cela allégea le regard tueur que je sentais dans mon dos.

La mâtinée se passa dans le même style. Aucun Emmett à l'horizon. J'allai manger à la cafétéria en compagnie de Penn et ses amis, regardant de tous les côtés.

Roxanne : Alors Bella! D'où viens-tu?

Moi : De Forks, une petite ville de Seattle.

Olivia : Alors c'est pour ça que tu es toute blanche. Et pourquoi as-tu déménagé?

Denali : Et pourquoi trainez-vous avec cette petite ringarde?

Surprise, je me retournais vers… Denali. Elle affichait un sourire à mille dollars et me regardait du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

Matt : Parce qu'elle est cool.

Moi : Et toi, pourquoi tu m'insultes alors que tu ne sais même pas mon nom? crachais-je avec toute la haine qu'il m'avait été donné. Elle allait voir de quoi j'étais capable. Je n'étais pas la sœur d'Emmett pour rien. Et je n'allai certainement pas lui faire honte.

Denali : Pour te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas le bienvenu. On ne veut pas de pauvre tache comme toi, ici. Et après, on se demande pourquoi on t'a abandonné. C'est logique, même tes parents sont trop bien pour toi…

Ses trois acolytes éclatèrent de rire. Pff. Elle ne pouvait même pas attaquer sans des comparses pour acquiescer à ses insultes.

Rox : Tu sais, j'ai connu des tas de filles comme toi, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que les garçons vous trouvent. À, j'allai oublier... En fait, je le sais, ils veulent seulement avoir des ITS.

Pas touchée du tout, elle réattaqua comme si de rien n'était. On devait le lui avoir servi souvent.

Denali : Ça doit être dur de devoir trainer avec cette pauvre gamine… Regardez là, elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre toute seule.

Toute l'école nous regardait maintenant. J'essayais de trouver une réplique qui lui en boucherait un coin quand un grand homme musclé fit son apparition, accompagné de deux acolytes. Toute l'école se retourna vers lui. Je relevais donc la tête pour voir son visage. Ses yeux pétillants d'humour, ses cheveux blonds et sa façon de sourire qui me donnaient envie de sourire à mon tour. Instinctivement, un sourire apparut sur mon visage, un sourire éclatant que remarqua Miss Denali.

Denali : Alors, on a le coup de foudre pour Emmett, à ce que je vois. Laisse-moi t'avouer quelque chose. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, tout comme moi. Tu auras de la chance s'il pose une seconde les yeux sur toi. C'est un territoire occupé et réservé, petite garce. Ne t'avise jamais de le regarder.

Insulte qui fila comme de l'eau sous les roches. Comme si Emm pouvait être avec elle… Il n'est pas imprégné, ça se voit clairement. Et il ne peut pas être si méchant. Sous ses aires de gros durs se sont toujours caché un nounours plein de sentiments, mon protecteur.

Moi : Pourquoi? Tu as peur que la petite nouvelle te le vole? Pauvre-toi… Tu n'as pas pu le mettre dans ton lit pour assouvir tes hormones… Je te plains. Il ne posera jamais les yeux sur toi, sois-en certaine. Alors je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conneries. Maintenant, excuse-moi…

Je partis, la laissant planter là, pendant que toute l'école me félicitait. Je passais près d'Emmett, qui m'applaudissait aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me rattrapa doucement par le bras. Je le fixais, interrogative.

- Attends-moi.

- Ne fais pas une scène, Emm.

Il me regarda, les yeux pétillants, empreints de colère cependant.

- Aimes-tu mieux que je la tue pour t'avoir insulté? À toi de choisir. Mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. On ne te touche pas, pas devant moi. Ça me manque de te protéger.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué… Cette phrase, je rêvais de l'entendre… Je m'effondrais dans ses bras, il referma doucement les siens autour de moi, m'embrassant le front. Puis, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers elle, furieux…

- Tanya, ça suffit. J'ai le droit de trainer avec qui je veux. On est à l'école, il n'y a aucune hiérarchie... Bella et Roxanne ont raison. Tu as sauté quasiment tous les mecs du lycée, alors si tu en veux plus, vas faire ta pute ailleurs. Et ne t'avise jamais plus de parler à Bella. J'espère que c'est clair.

Et il partit sur cette phrase, me prenant tranquillement par les épaules pour m'emmener dehors, sifflotant joyeusement, sous les yeux de toute l'école.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit, me chuchota-t'il, une fois à l'extérieur.

- Et puis quoi, ce n'est pas comme si tu risques de mourir en me côtoyant. Nos parents ont essayé de nous séparer, et kiwi s'est fait enlever. Elle se fait battre. On est fort lorsqu'on est unis, pas le contraire.

Il soupira…

- Allez, viens là, me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je m'y précipitais, désireuse de retrouver cette sensation de sécurité qui ne m'avait pas habité depuis des siècles. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, embrassant mes cheveux. Je flanchais.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je le sais. Mais tu me manques et j'ai besoin de mon grand frère.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Ne t'en fais pas. On s'en est toujours sortis. Kiwi reviendra sain et sauf, je t'en fais la promesse… J'ai engagé des vampires pour la retrouver.

- Qui ça? Tu as côtoyé des vampires?

- Du calme, j'ai appelé Carlisle pour lui demander, il y a deux ans. Il a accepté et m'a dit vers qui je devais me tourner.

- Tu as appelé Carlisle… Tu ne voulais pas me parler, à moi?

- Bien sûr que si… je lui ai demandé, mais il m'a dit que c'était déjà très dangereux de l'appeler lui, alors il ne voulait pas me mettre plus encore en danger.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

…

- Tu connais Emmett McCarthy?

Emmett venait de me conduire à mon prochain cour, que je partageais avec Roxanne.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon voisin. Pourquoi?

- Bien, disons que, bien qu'il soit populaire et qu'il parle à tout le monde, il ne crée pas des liens avec n'importe qui. Il est plutôt réservé. Et, tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air très proche.

- Oh au fait, merci de m'avoir défendu devant Denali.

- Ce n'était rien, tu sais. Je déteste son égocentrisme.

Notre cour commença et nous nous concentrâmes.

…

Penn me reconduisit chez moi. Le soir venu, je fis mes devoirs, regardant furtivement la maison d'Emmett, attendant que les lumières se ferment. Lorsque ce fut le cas, j'attendis encore une demi-heure et, ne pouvant résister, me téléportais dans la chambre d'Emmett. Il faisait un noir de chien, j'avançais tranquillement, mais arrivait inévitablement à tomber. Je lâchais un juron et Emmett éclata de rire.

- Ferme là et dit moi plutôt où je dois aller, imbécile.

- Pff... On vient juste de se retrouver et tu recommences déjà tes vieilles habitudes.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça… Je suis la seule personne qui supporte tes ronflements. Même Kiwi, qui dort à point fermé, ne veut pas dormir avec toi. Et puis, je suis bien dans les bras de mon gros nounours de frère.

J'arrivais avec peine jusqu'à son lit et m'engouffrais dans ses couvertures. Il m'amena à lui, enserrant ses grands bras protecteurs autour de moi. Cette sensation m'avait manqué… Cette sécurité m'avait manqué.

- Est-ce que ta mère vient te réveiller?

- Non, tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher.

Il tapota mes bras.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- C'est Kiwi.

Il respira fort.

- J'ai tellement peur pour elle. Devoir se faire maltraiter comme ça, c'est… J'ai moi-même du mal à ne pas courir pour aller la serrer dans mes bras, et tuer ces vampires… Comment fais-tu, toi, alors que tu ressens sa douleur?

- Je ne peux rien faire. Je t'aime mon nounours.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

17 octobre 1919

- Hey Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Nous étions au Gymnase, deux semaines plus tard. Les cheerleaders pratiquaient en même temps que les footballeurs. J'attendais Emmett qui m'avait promis de m'emmener à la fête foraine, après. Il savait que j'adorais y aller, tout comme lui. J'étais donc sur les bancs…

- Salut Roxanne, j'attends Emmett.

- Tant qu'à t'ennuyer toute seule dans ton coin… Viens m'aider... Tu te connais en Cheerleading?

- Bof, un peu, je connais quelqu'un qui en faisait.

Quelqu'un qui est présentement occupé à se tourner les pouces dans une pièce sombre, redoutant l'arrivée des buveurs de sang – alias, ma sœur. Je m'approchais d'eux et les regardais… Ils étaient bons, non qu'ils ne méritent pas un autre qualificatif, mais leur chanson était trop lente.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Mon téléphone sonna, je m'excusais auprès d'eux et m'éloignais.

-Allo.

-Alors, comment est-ce que ça se passe dans ta nouvelle école?

C'était Alice.

- Lili, tu peux arrêter de crier?

- Oh, désolé. Je suis juste trop excité!

- Pourquoi?

- Cet été, mes parents ont accepté que je vienne te rendre visite à Newport. Je ne serai pas seule, mais bon. Mes parents ont réservé des chambres dans le plus magnifique des hôtels. J'ai que trop hâte de te revoir!

- Comment ça, tu ne seras pas seule?

- Ben, Bella… Ils ne t'ont jamais vu, tu crois sérieusement qu'ils m'auraient laissé y aller toute seule? Ils viennent aussi, ainsi que mon frère et Lucas. D'ailleurs, j'ai assez hâte de te présenter mon frère. Je suis sure que…

- Alice..!

- Bin, quoi? Tes seules depuis un bail! Et en plus, vous êtes pareils… Complètement! C'est déments de chez déments, quoi! Alors toi, ça va?

- Ouais, j'adore cet endroit, si ce n'est que mes parents me manquent. Mais je suis vraiment bien ici. J'ai hâte que tu viennes me retrouver cet été.

- Moi aussi. Bisou. Je dois y aller. Mon amoureux arrive!

Je raccrochais.

- Bella, j'ai fini… Je me lave et je suis prêt!

- Où allez-vous?

- À la fête foraine. Il m'a promis de m'y emmener. Tu me donneras des nouvelles de ta coré? Lui dis-je, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards jaloux qui me sciaient en deux.

…

Je me suis vite intégré et Tanya ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Penn, Rox et Olivia sont devenus des amis précieux, comme Angela, à Forks. Je continuais d'ailleurs à lui parler. J'appelais souvent Carlisle et Esmée, leur parlant de tout et de rien, ils étaient en quelque sorte, mes parents, les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné.

Bien entendu, plusieurs vampires firent leur apparition. Mais aucun n'utilisait des tactiques spéciales pour m'attirer dans leurs crocs. Plusieurs agissaient par petit groupe, me suivant dans des recoins de Californie, espérant m'attirer dans leur rang. Dans ces cas là, je les faisais simplement exploser, ne prenant pas la peine de me retourner. D'autres agissaient en me traquant, dans la forêt, pendant nos parties de chasse, à moi et Emmett. Nous nous faisions alors un grand plaisir à les réduire en poussière. Les suicidaires agissaient seuls, et je leur demandais alors par quels moyens ils voulaient mourir. Rares étaient ceux qui me parlaient, quand c'était le cas, je prenais subtilement des informations dont disposaient les vampires contre moi, afin de m'assurer qu'Emmett n'était pas dans les conversations. Bref, j'étais connu dans le monde vampirique, et je devais alors faire attention aux moindres informations que je donnais. Une chance que Carlisle m'ai appris à me battre, auquel cas, jamais je n'aurais survécu jusqu'ici.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petit chapitre, Non a vrais dire, minuscule.. Je suis désolé. :(**

**Mais, j'vous prévient tout de suite, mes chapitres seront Toujours le dimanche, à moins d'un empèchement... **

**Alors, je vous laisse lire tranquille.. **

**Si vous avez commentaire, questions, critiques à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas :P**

1er juillet 1920

J'observais distraitement les gens de la plage, un bouquin à la main, sur un rocher non loin de là. Plusieurs personnes s'amusaient, jouant à la balle, ou dansant sous le soleil couchant. Ayant fait la fête la veille, j'avais juste envie de relaxer.

-Aie! Edward, espèce d'imbécile de merde. Tu n'as pas fait cela? Tu ne m'as pas jeté dans l'eau, détrompe-moi!

Je fixais ces inconnus du regard, commençant par la fille. Elle était petite, mince. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, longs, pointant cependant dans tout les sens. Normale puisqu'elle semblait mouillée. D'après son maillot ajusté parfaitement à sa taille et sa petite robe digne de grandes créatrices, elle devait adorer les vêtements. Elle se déplaça avec une grâce déconcertante même si le but ultime de son déplacement était de frapper son copain. Elle devait attirer la jalousie des plus grandes ballerines.

-Oups… Désolé Alice.

-Attends? Alice? Oh mon dieu! Alice était arrivée!

Elle avait tant changé. Malgré sa petite taille, elle arriva aisément à envoyer valser le dénommé Edward dans l'eau, qui pourtant était dotée d'une intense musculature. Il éclata de rire, un rire si communicatif que j'eus du mal à ne pas rire moi aussi. Bizarrement, cela me fit chaud au cœur.

Ouf... Je croyais que tu allais me faire subir du magasinage.

Alice et le magasinage! Si une chose ne me manquait pas chez elle, c'était bien le magasinage. La voix d'Edward était, comment dire..? On dirait qu'il chantait une douce mélodie.

On aurait pu le confondre avec un dieu grec. Il avait les cheveux désordonnés, formés de plusieurs nuances de blonds et de roux. Il était grand et avait un corps athlétique, aux muscles marmoréens. Il possédait une mâchoire carrée, adouci par la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres pleines, lèvres délicieusement tentantes…

Une minute! Je ne pouvais pas dire des imbécillités pareilles. Ce n'était pas lui, qui qu'il soit. Pourtant, il est… TSUU! Arrête de penser! Il arrivera quand qu'il arrivera. Pour l'instant, tu l'attends.

Il dut sentir que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il se retourna vers moi, rencontrant par la même occasion mes yeux. Nombre de fois, j'avais lu et relu ce passage dans ce mystérieux livre qui nous était apparu, il y a 13 ans… Des milliards de fois, j'avais rêvé qu'un moment comme tel me soit destiné – qu'une personne comme telle me soit destinée. Emmett s'y était mis aussi, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rosalie, il y a quelques mois de cela, me décrivant son impression d'avoir toujours été aveugle, et d'avoir mystérieusement découvert le monde sous toutes ses couleurs. Il m'avait décrit comment il était étrange de sentir notre cœur battre à toute allure, dans une course frénétique. Je l'avais écouté des milliards de fois me parler de ce moment si précieux. Et pourtant, lorsque mes yeux ont plongé dans le vert émeraude des siens, ce que j'éprouvais était bien plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Nous étions restés à nous regarder pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne finisse par détourner des yeux après m'avoir servi un merveilleux sourire. J'en restais bouche bée. En à peine quelques secondes, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout. Le monde tel qu'il était avant avait disparu, il ne restait que lui, cet ange tombé du ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? On pourrait croire que tu as vu un fantôme… Tu sais que ça n'existe pas, j'espère.

Emm s'assit derrière moi, il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je m'appuyais contre lui, laissant les larmes couler, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant toujours Edward. Emmett s'en rendit bien vite contre, cependant.

-Bella, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu le vois, ce garçon, là-bas? Murmurai-je tout bas en le pointant du doigt, ne voulant pas briser la magie qui s'opérait déjà en moi, alors que je sentais une force me pousser vers lui.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il t'a fait du mal?

Je le sentis se raidir.

-Non! C'est… lui. Je l'ai trouvé, Emm. Je l'ai enfin trouvé! C'est… magnifique… magique. Tu as éprouvé ça, toi? Je vais… aller le rencontrer, tout de suite. Il est si…

Il me fit pivoter vers lui, m'arrachant Edward des yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils, le manque s'incrustait déjà en moi.

-Je sais. Ça fait mal, mais tu n'as pas le choix. (Il se leva, me prenant dans ses bras.) J'ai lu le livre…

Je tournais la tête vers Edward, mais Emmett prit mon visage dans ses mains, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. J'essayais de m'y arracher, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, il fallait que j'aille le trouver.

Lorsqu'on vient de le voir, on crée une sorte de dépendance… Ça m'est arrivé aussi, avec Rosalie. Je sais très bien que tu veux n'être qu'avec lui. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais le fait est que cette dépendance émet un regain d'énergie que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'avoir. Alors, on risque d'exploser.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi le voir peut me tuer. Quoi encore? La seule façon de me tuer est qu'il meure alors je ne pouvais pas mourir de moi-même. Me débattant toujours, j'arrivais à peine à distinguer ses phrases.

-Je vais t'emmener chez Carlisle, une petite semaine. Je serais avec toi. D'accord?

Une semaine? UNE SEMAINE? Et s'il n'était plus là lorsque je reviendrai? Et comment vais-je survivre, sans oxygène?

-Non… Laisse-moi…

Il me prit dans ses bras, je me débattais, mais j'étais malheureusement dans l'incapacité de me défendre. Foutus muscles vampiriques! Il m'embrassa le front en commençant à marcher. Je me débattais toujours, espérant qu'Emmett me lâche et me laisse en paix…

Pdv : Emmett.

Ma petite puce perdait de plus en plus de force, se débattant faiblement dans mes bras. Je me pressais de l'emmener chez elle, ou je pourrais nous téléporter. Je rencontrais Roxanne sur le chemin… Tout de suite, elle s'inquiéta pour Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Euh! Elle vient de rencontrer son âme sœur et elle fait une sorte de dépendance. Elle va exploser si je reste plus longtemps. De plus, ma sœur est beaucoup plus fragile que la normale… enfin normale? Et que je ne peux pas l'emmener dans le fond de l'océan, ce que j'ai fait pour moi, pour seule cause qu'elle ne peut pas respirer dans l'eau parce qu'elle n'est pas comme moi? _Non, tu peux faire mieux que ça Emmett._ Comme quoi? _Je ne sais pas moi… Sors la première connerie qui te vient en tête! _OK, facile.

-Elle vient de se rendre compte que le père Noël n'existe pas.

Elle me regarda soupçonneusement et je partis avant qu'elle ne me pose plus de questions. Heureusement, je ne rencontrai pas Dorotha chez Bella. Je pus donc nous téléporter facilement chez Carlisle. (Je peux me servir des dons des personnes en les touchant.) Esmée accourra vers nous, lorsque je courrai dans le bureau de Carlisle, espérant qu'il serait présent. Malheureusement, lorsque j'ouvris la porte de son bureau, il n'y avait aucun Carlisle à l'horizon.

-Emmett! Que c'est bon de te revoir! Que fais-tu? Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et la déposais délicatement sur son lit. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Je détournais mes yeux, et regardais Esmée, je sentais la détresse de son regard, si elle avait été humaine, quelques larmes auraient habité son visage. Elle était si sensible, aimante.

-Elle vient de trouver son âme sœur.

Un éclair d'émerveillement éclaira ses yeux, pour ensuite laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

-J'appelle Carlisle.

Elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent…


	4. Chapitre 3

**ALLOOO! Je sais, je suis impardonnable... **

**Moi aussi, je déteste avoir des courts chapitres :(**

**Mais c'était un bel endroit pour arrèter ce chapitre, alors. :D**

**Mais, il se peut, pour me faire pardonner, que j'en publie un autre pendant la semaine, mais je garantie rien, en !**

**Parce que je m'en vais à Toronto jeudi donc... **

**Comme toujours, si vous avez question/commantaire/critique.. N'hésitez pas :D**

Pdv Bella :

Je repris contact avec la réalité, quelque temps plus tard, je ne sais combien de temps j'avais passé à souffrir en silence. Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, mémorisant dans ma tête le visage d'Edward et me rassurant en me disant que j'allai bientôt le retrouver. C'était bizarre de penser que je ne l'avais techniquement jamais rencontré, mais que j'étais déjà dépendante de cet être si spécial. J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux, découvrant Carlisle et Emmett qui me regardaient curieusement en serrant ma main, tandis qu'Esmée était assise sur mon lit.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur… Mais pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas dit ce que je devais faire si je le rencontrais. Je veux dire, si Emmett ne s'en était pas aperçu, je serais morte, c'est ça?

Ma voix me surprit, elle était tout enrouée.

Tous me regardaient avec un air compatissant. Ce fut finalement Carlisle qui prit la parole.

- Tu aurais explosé, ce que nous trouvions bizarre puisque ton don consiste à maitriser le feu, les explosions. Je pourrais t'y jeter et tu ne brulerais pas, tu t'y sentirais bien. Nous pensions que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur toi, mais tu as été plus sensible qu'Emmett.

Esmée continua : Dakota et toi, vous vous êtes toujours complété, parce que vous êtes des jumelles. Elle ne peut pas utiliser un de ses dons quand tu n'es pas là, alors que toi si, on a pensé que tu ne pouvais t'imprégner sans elle. Carlisle en a conclu que ce n'est pas son don, mais le vôtre.

- Et on te connaît Bella, tu rêvais tellement de t'imprégner. Je savais que si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais eu la trouille. Tu as beau être la plus douée de la famille, tu as tendance à t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Mais… d'où savez-vous ça? Mmm... ça n'était pas écrit dans le livre.

- J'ai brulé la page qui en parlait avant que tu n'aies le temps de le lire…

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

- 5 jours.

Je m'étirais et me levais.

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Je vais préparer des pâtes avant que vous ne partiez…

- Mmm… Tu sais, tes pâtes sont les meilleures du monde, Maman.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer... J'en fais pour Bella, tu n'aurais que ses restes.

- Bon d'accord, de toute façon je suis sure que Bella n'a pas faim. N'est-ce pas?

J'éclatais de rire et m'engouffrais dans la douche…

Le moment venu, je nous téléportais chez moi, ou je me changeais rapidement pour la fête sur la plage. Je trouvais un joli haut et des shorts courts que j'enfilais par-dessus un nouveau costume de bain. Je me frisais les cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Je retrouvais ensuite Emmett et m'assis sur son lit en l'attendant. Il était dans sa douche. Après 10 minutes, il en sortit, habillé de shorts.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui.

Il me tendit la main, je la pris pour m'aider à me relever, et nous retournâmes sur la plage, non sans qu'il ait pris de la bière au passage. La musique jouait à fond. Il me serra contre lui. À Peine étions-nous arrivées qu'une masse effroyable d'yeux nous regardèrent. Tous se dirigèrent vers nous.

- Bella! Emmett

- Salut tout le monde.

Roxanne arriva soudainement, contournant la foule qui nous accueillait.

- Mais tu peux me dire où tu étais! Je t'ai envoyé des tonnes de textos… Et la seule réponse qu'Emmett ma donné à propos de ton malaise est tellement idiote que même lui n'a pas rit.

- Je lui souris.

- Du calme, j'étais allé voir de la famille, j'en ai profité pour emmener Emmett qui voulait voir les environs.

- Emmett!

Rose courut dans ses bras, il la fit tournoyer en l'air, l'embrassant si… beurk! On parle quand même de mon frère.

…

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin-là, vers 8 heures du matin. La veille, j'avais aperçu Edward.

Je me levais, m'habillais, m'arrangeais et me dirigeais vers la plage, un bon livre à la main. Je parcourais la plage quelques minutes, et finis par m'asseoir sur le bord d'une falaise et commençais ma lecture.

- Faulkner?

Je sursautais. Tournant la tête, je découvris Edward. Sa beauté me surprit, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait se surpasser en beauté. Je lui souris en fermant mon livre.

- Tu connais?

À son tour, il me sourit. Il me tendit sa main.

- J'adore. C'est mon auteur préféré.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, j'étais incapable de m'y défaire.

- Tiens, moi aussi.

- Bella, arrête de crouser, s'il t'aimait il t'aurait déjà embrassé.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir François! Toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois.

Sa haine envers moi me réplusait. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas répondu à ses avances que ça lui donnait le droit de me haïr.

- C'est que tu me connais bien! Tu vois, nous deux, ça aurait cliqué…

- Tu ne peux pas leur foutre la paix?

Emmett arriva alors, suivit par Rosalie. Il partit. Elle s'assit en face de moi, pas gênée du tout.

- Comment fais-tu pour le supporter? À ta place, je l'aurais carrément giflé, mais toi, tune fais que le rembarrer…

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est la dernière semaine qu'il passe ici? Au fait, son nom est Rosalie.

- Heureux de te rencontrer, je suis Edward.

- Contente de te faire ta connaissance, Edward.

- Et lui, c'est Emmett.

- Je reviens de la guerre, tu vois?

Rosalie lui assena une claque derrière la tête.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur Machin truc qu'il peut la faire souffrir… On ne sait pas, peut-être que c'est un psychopathe! (Il se retourna vers lui) Des garçons comme toi, j'en ai écrasé des tas. Alors, ne lui fais pas de mal… Ahan… Je t'ai fait peur?

- Euh…

- Cool !

Il sautait tout joyeusement.

- Laisse-les donc tranquilles.

- Mouais… Oh! j'ai une idée trop chouette! Bella, tes braves de sauter de la falaise?

- Oui! Pourquoi?

- Parce que. Je t'attends en bas.

Il enleva son chandail, se retrouvant torse nu. Il courut jusqu'au bord de l'eau et sauta de cette falaise, provoquant une bombe. Rose le suivit, levant les yeux au ciel. Je le regardai faire, puis me retournais vers Edward.

- Désolé pour eux.

- Ce n'est rien... Mais pourquoi te traite-t-il comme ça?

- Entre dans sa tête et tu me le diras. Je suis désolé de te laisser, mais monsieur m'attend…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

J'enlevais mon short et mon top et me préparais à sauter.

- Pourquoi as-tu tous ces bleus et ces cicatrices?

Je me retournais… OK…

- Mon meilleur ami, c'est Emmett.

- Ahhh... Tu laisses ton livre ici?

Je me retournais.

- Oui, j'irais le chercher plus tard. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Edward.

- Moi aussi.

Je me retournais, regardais Emmett dans l'eau, m'apprêtant à y entrer moi aussi…

- Et…

- Oui?

- Si je ne t'ai pas embrassé, ce n'était pas parce que tu ne me plaisais pas…

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- TU VIENS?

Je souris à Edward et plongeais dans l'eau glacée. Une sensation de vide s'empara de moi…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

J'essayais de le noyer, sans résultat.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais ma vieille…


	5. Chapitre 4

_**J'arrive à la vas-vite pour vous refiler un tout nouveau chapitre! :)**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aimerez. **_

_**Bella et Edward apprennent à se connaitre ... **_

_**Tk, Allez lire et donnez-m'en des nouvelles.. :D**_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Arrivé, je déverrouillais la porte.

- Bell's, j'ai faim, je meure de faim!

-Tu parles, tu es guidé par ton estomac.

-Rose a raison.

-Aie! J'ai besoin d'énergie!

-Tsss... Demande à Dorotha.

-Dorotha!

Celle-ci arriva.

-Oh. Bonjour Emmett, Rosalie. Quel plaisir de vous voir!

-Je suis heureux de te voir aussi Dorotha. Je me disais que…

Il lui fit les yeux doux, se dandinant comme un enfant de quatre ans devant elle, se préparant mentalement à faire sa demande, quand Dorotha soupira en riant.

-Un macaroni, ça te dit?

3 juillet 1920

Je courrais sur la plage, sautant dans les bras de Lili, qui ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Elle sursauta et nous fit tomber à la renverse, éclatant de rire.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lili.

-Et toi, alors! Tu vas bien?

Nous nous relevâmes difficilement.

-Si…

-Oh! Mon frère arrive. Attends, tourne-toi vers moi.

-Mais…

-Tsut!

Elle me tourna vers elle, et replaça mes mèches rebelles et descendit légèrement mon maillot de bain.

-Voilà, tu me remercieras plus tard. Maintenant, retourne-toi. Mon frère arrive.

Je me retournais, rencontrant immédiatement les yeux d'Edward qui me scrutaient.

-Tiens Edward…

Il s'avança légèrement vers nous et une bouffée de son odeur traversa mes entrailles. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et lui répondit, les yeux toujours sur moi.

-Salut, Lice… Bonjour, Belle inconnue…

Sa voix, lorsqu'il prononça ce simple mot semblait empreinte de douceur. Je souris. Ses yeux semblaient entrer au plus profond de moi.

-Salut, mimais-je avec les lèvres.

Je me mordis la lèvre et sursautais lorsqu'Alice toussa. D'un même mouvement, nous nous retournâmes vers elle.

-Oh. Merde!

-Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas juste Bella! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous présenter l'un à l'autre que vous vous aimez déjà. Et puis, c'était supposé être moi, l'entremetteuse qui vous aurait présenté et alors, APRÈS QUE JE VOUS AURAIS PRÉSENTÉ, vous tomberiez follement amoureux!

-Attend, qui te dit que…, la coupais-je.

-Voyons, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et tu n'as pas regardé un homme comme ça, depuis… depuis que je te connais en fait. Du moins, à ma connaissance. Et là, tu as tous les signes qui signifient qu'on aime quelqu'un, du moins, selon le dictionnaire à la façon Cullen/Calhoun.

Je regardais une seconde Edward, et me retournais tout de suite, voyant qu'il me regardait aussi. Il prit la parole.

-Quels signes? demanda-t-il

Je fis de gros yeux à Alice, qui afficha un grand sourire.

-Premièrement, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. Deuxièmement, elle mord sa lèvre non-stop. Troisièmement, elle rougit lorsque tu la regardes… Quatrièmement, elle… elle te regarde. Dois-je continuer?

Je baissais les yeux.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Et ne crois pas Edward, que tu ne vas pas y passer aussi. Tu ne me berneras pas avec ton torse qui se bombe légèrement lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur toi. Et le sourire que tu affiches lorsqu'elle te regarde. Et ta façon SI SUBTILE de la lorgner en douce.

-Alice, on ne se connait pas, je te signale. Regarde comment il m'a appelé, alors calme-toi.

-J'avoue. Mais c'est tellement mignon le nom qu'il te donne que je ne lui dirai pas. J'ai une idée.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille, de façon à ce qu'il n'entende pas :

-Ça le mets en rogne d'ignorer... Crois-moi, il ne te lâchera pas avant de savoir ton nom. Et puis, ça sera amusant, étant donné que ton nom n'a pas l'air d'en être un.

Je souris.

-Alors, je dois y aller, moi. À plus tard.

Edward se retourna vers moi, après quelques secondes.

-Embarrassant.

-À qui le dis-tu? lui répondis-je en plongeant dans ses yeux.

-Alors, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, ce prénom?

Je baissais les yeux, cherchant la force nécessaire pour le lui cacher. Alice avait eu une merveilleuse idée. De plus, plus il ignorait mon nom, plus il serait en sécurité. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, arrêtant son avancé d'une main sur son torse chaud, et fis non de la tête.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je les regardais, surprise de sentir un bien-être profond m'envahir.

Il me sourit.

-Promenade au bord de la mer? proposa-t-il.

Je lui souris et le suivis.

-Alors, puisque tu adores Faulkner, tu es une passionnée de lecture?

-Si, j'adore me plonger dans des histoires qui ne sont pas les miennes. C'est… relaxant.

-Et... quel est ton livre préféré?

-Je ne pourrais pas choisir

-Et si tu avais à le faire?

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Chacun de ses livres est empreint d'une saveur nouvelle… Aucune de ses créations ne se ressemble, autant dans l'idée principale que dans les petits détails. Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, ce serait comme comparer une voiture à… la mer. Il n'y a aucun point de référence. Mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur, je ne lis pas en toi comme dans un livre. Tu m'intrigues. Chacune de tes réponses me surprend.

-D'une façon positive ou négative? le contrais-je en lui faisant face.

-Rien venant de toi ne peut être négatif. Il y aura toujours une once de positif, j'en suis sure.

-Et si je te disais que… que j'aurais une maladie incurable?

-J'apprécierais plus les moments que je passerais avec toi.

-Euh… Si je t'annonçais que je serais mariée? lui demandais-je en reprenant notre marche, les vagues allants et venants sur mes pieds.

Ça lui prit quelques secondes à répondre, et à recommencer à marcher. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Enfin, il me rattrapa.

-Ma réponse dépendra d'une question.

-Laquelle?

-Es-tu heureuse?

Il me bloqua le chemin, m'obligeant à le faire face.

Sa question me troubla, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Si je te répondais par l'affirmative, que ferais-tu?

Nous étions à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je levais ma main pour la déposer sur son torse.

-Je… Je l'accepterais. Et ça me permettrait de ne pas t'aimer plus encore.

Je fermais les yeux et souris. Enfin je levais les yeux vers lui.

-Et si je te disais non?

Un sourire apparut sur son magnifique visage et il me répondit :

-Alors, je ferais comme si tu n'étais pas mariée et je continuerais…

-À?

-À faire ce que je fais maintenant.

Je souris, d'un sourire plus franc encore, et l'entrainait avec moi sur la plage.

-Je peux continuer à te poser des questions maintenant?

-Vas-y.

-Tu es plutôt jour ou nuit?

-Jour. Le soleil est la plus belle des étoiles.

-Ta couleur préférée?

-Le Turquoise. Et toi?

-Le bleu.

-Quel bleu?

Il se mit derrière moi et me pointa la mer en face de nous.

-Tu vois là-bas, ces taches foncées qui sont éparpillées autour du bleu clair? C'est ce bleu, me chuchota-t'il à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Musique? me demanda-t-il.

-J'aime bien. J'adore surtout les paroles des chansons, en fait.

-Tu joues d'un instrument?

-Je n'ai jamais osé. Toi?

-La musique est ma passion. Je joue du piano. Ton artiste préféré?

-Nickel back

-Une romantique alors… Ta chanson préférée?

-How you remind me.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle rappelle des souvenirs.

Il s'arrêta, je lui fis face.

-Et ton prénom? me demanda-t-il en me regardant profondément.

-Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

Il sourit. Je le sentais déçu, par contre.

-Je te raccompagne?

-Ma maison n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'y entraina, me relâchant au pas de la porte.

-Tu aimes ces vacances?

Il me sourit, s'approchant de moi, si proche que je dus reculer. Je m'appuyais contre la porte, ma main sur la poignée. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient à quelques centimètres.

-Si chaque jour pouvait être comme celui-là… Bonne soirée, belle inconnue.

Il se tourna et partit. Ça me prit quelques minutes pour arriver à sortir de ma transe. J'entrais dans la maison aussi vite que l'éclair et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, prenant mon cellulaire pour l'appeler.

-Alors.? Chantonna la voix d'Alice.

-Ton frère…

-Oui…?

-… va me rendre folle!

Je sautais sur mon lit. Je l'entendis sauter en criant des faibles: Yes.

-Je passe te voir?

-Volontiers.

Elle raccrocha.

7 juillet 1920

Je rencontrais Edward sur la plage. Nous nous étions vus hier, également. En fait, nous nous étions vus toute la semaine. Il m'avait emmené au restaurant. J'étais vêtue d'un long polar par-dessus mon costume de bain puisqu'il faisait un froid de chien. Lui n'était habillé que d'un bas de maillot.

-Alors, on est trop frileuse, belle inconnue?

-Je lui fis une grimace et enlevais mon sweet.

-Content? grognais-je en me réfugiant dans ses bras bouillants.

Il me serra contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras puissants.

-Presque, dit-il en me soulevant complètement, en me prenant comme une princesse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à marcher vers la mer que je compris.

Je commençais alors à me débatte faiblement, partagé entre l'envie de rester dans ses bras pour toujours et celle de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette froideur.

-Edward, arrête, tout de suite!

Il entrait lui-même dans l'eau et commençais à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Je le remerciais intérieurement d'y aller en douceur. Bientôt par contre, je me retrouvais complètement dans l'eau glaciale et je m'enfonçais d'autant plus dans ses bras. Je finis par le relâcher, et je l'aspergeais d'eau, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux en bataille soient complètement mouillés. Il en fit de même avec moi et nous nous bataillâmes pendant quelques heures… jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche à l'horizon. J'entourais donc mes jambes autour de lui et il releva la tête de façon à me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle façon que je fondais sur place. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et me fis frissonner.

-Edward?

-Oui, belle inconnue?

-Je… Je m'appelle Bella.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

-Ta mère était voyante?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Elle devait voir l'avenir pour te donner un nom comme celui-ci.

Je me baissais vers lui et mis mon front contre le sien, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

-« Je t'aime », pensais-je.

8 juillet 1920

Je rejoignais Penn, Rox et Olivia, à la fête… Nous parlâmes pendant quelques heures.

-Canon ά trois heures! Ne vous retournez surtout pas! (Marie)

-Comment est-il? (Ashley)

-Mmm… Du genre musclé, moins qu'Emmett, mais musclé à pouvoir l'admirer… Chut, il s'approche de nous…

Je partis, le leur laissant. Maintenant que je connaissais Edward, je n'avais aucune envie de mater un autre mec, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Je me dirigeais vers la scène et manqua tomber… Foutu talon haut. J'ai dit manqua? Je me retournais, surprise de sentir une légère pression sur ma taille, surprise de sentir une décharge électrique. Edward, à coup sûr. Je levais les yeux vers lui, souriante. Il était plus beau qu'un dieu.

-N'y touches pas, Marie. Bella a l'air amoureuse. Elle en baverait.

-Grrr. Alors c'était le mec qu'elles mataient tout à l'heure. Heureusement, il semblait ne pas avoir entendu.

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi, Bella?

-Bien sûr!

Il me prit délicatement la main et m'emmena vers les danseurs.

Edward me prit par la taille. Son contact me fit frissonner. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et nous dansâmes au gré de la musique. Son contact était agréable, j'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

-Ton nom sonne comme une mélodie à mes oreilles, m'avoua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et fus encore une fois incapable de m'y détacher. Je plongeais dans le vert profond des siens. Après quelques temps, il baissa sa tête vers moi, je levais la mienne et je me retrouvais à quelque centimètre de lui, n'ayant pas remarqué a quel point nous étions proche l'un de l'autre. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son haleine, d'une merveilleuse odeur. Il s'approcha encore de moi et déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, reculant aussitôt, comme pour me donner le choix. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir moi aussi accès à ses lèvres. Dès qu'elles les touchèrent, mon corps fut parcouru d'une décharge, si puissant que j'en oubliais la présence d'autres personnes. Notre baiser fut, comment dire? Électrique. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès que je lui donnais avec plaisir. Nos langues dansèrent dans un ballet enflammé pendant qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras, afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Après quelques minutes, il se recula légèrement pour nous laisser reprendre notre souffle. Mais mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens, la passion du moment étant toujours présente. Il me fit son sourire en coin, qui me fit sourire. Dieu que je l'aimais.

-Edward?

-Grr. Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre deux minutes? Edward se retourna vers… une inconnue… à contrecœur! :)

-Quoi?

-Alice te cherche partout. Elle dit que vos parents vont vous tuer si vous arrivez en retard.

-O.K..

Je me retournais vers Edward… Il me servit un sourire d'excuse, un sourire si beau que j'eus dû mal à ne pas fondre sur place. Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Hey Bell's. Tu viens?

-On se verra… Demain?

Il me sourit.

-Certain… Bonne nuit, Bella.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa brièvement avant d'aller retrouver sa sœur. Je touchais l'endroit ou il avait déposé ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douces.

J'enlevais mon top et mes shorts en marchant suivirent de près par Rosalie. Elle ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire sur Edward et moi.

-Viens, Emm, Matt, Rox et Penn nous attendent.

J'arrivais dans l'eau et les garçons nous aspergèrent d'eau glacée. C'en suivit un combat à mourir de rire. Nous finîmes par leur donner victoire (étant frigorifié) et nous sortîmes de l'eau. Emm alla nous chercher des serviettes puisqu'il faisait une température à mourir de froid. J'allai aux feux de camp organisé sur la plage et y trouvais la chaleur que je voulais.

Rose s'assit sur une chaise libre, a coté de moi et d'un homme qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Celui-ci la regardait envieusement et déposa *subtilement* sa main sur sa jambe. Oh. Merde.

Je voyais déjà Emmett arriver avec nos vêtements, qu'il jeta par terre.

-TU te prends pour qui, sale connard qui n'a pas une once de bon sens?

-Euh…

Celui-ci le regardait, comme si Emmett ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

-Tu vas foutre le camp tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un membre en moins…

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'avança, plantant ses mains dans son cou, juste le temps d'une seconde. L'homme partit à la course.

Mon frère me donna mes vêtements, amena les restes à Rose et s'assit à côté de nous, par terre. Je lui tendis mon verre.

-Tiens… Ça te fera du bien!

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Je parlais de ça!

Je lui lançais son contenu sur le visage en éclatant de rire, suivit de Rosalie et de quelque un de la bande, les seuls probablement n'ayant pas subi ses foudres.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

Il me regarda méchamment, regarda au sol, puis me lança du sable au visage. J'éclatais de rire en me l'enlevant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais… on y va, Rosie?

-Ouais... Tu viens, Bell's?

Ils me raccompagnèrent chez moi. Je pris ma douche, lissait mes cheveux. J'essayais ensuite de m'endormir dans mon lit, sans résultat. Je pris quelques affaires et allai sur la plage déserte. Il faisait noir et je n'eus pas de difficultés à m'endormir sous le bruit des vagues…

Ouvrant les yeux, les refermant, car le soleil m'aveuglait, je découvris Edward qui me regardait.

-Mmmm...

-Tu as dormi toute la nuit ici?

-Non… Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Quelle heure est-il?

-9 heures

-Et tu es là depuis…

-30 minutes.

-C'est toi qui m'as mis cette couverture?

-Oui, tu avais froid.

-Merci!

Je rouvris les yeux, m'assis et me secouais les cheveux pour y enlever le sable. Je parcourais la plage des yeux, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Je reposais ma tête sur sa jambe, ne voulant pas quitter les bras de Morphée. Edward joua dans mes cheveux et son contact m'électrifia. Néanmoins, j'adorais cela, ça me rassurait, en quelque sorte.

-Bonjour Bella!

Je regardais Alice s'asseoir à côté de nous, un café et deux chocolats chauds à la main.

-B'jour Lili.

Elle me donna le chocolat chaud, en donna un à Edward.

-Tu sais quoi? Edward n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi cette nuit. Bin, en fait, c'est moi qui lui ai tiré les vers du nez, mais… de toute façon, ça n'a pas été trop dur, j'ai juste eu à prononcer le mot : magasinage, qu'il a tout déballé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'il en a peur. Normalement, tout le monde aime le magasinage, mais lui, rien à faire, je suis tombé sur le pire frère de l'univers.

Edward lui assena un léger coup de pied.

-Aie ça fait mal! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné un coup de pied?

-J'ai les mains légèrement occupées, vois-tu. Et… j'étais trop loin pour t'atteindre.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui; en effet, une de ses mains tenait son café et l'autre jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur toi?

-Si, mais… je ne te donnerais pas ce privilège.

Je pris difficilement une gorgée.

-OK alors, j'y vais te le narrer.

Ne l'écoutant pas, je plongeais délibérément dans les yeux d'Edward, et perdit complètement le fil de la conversation.

-Bella? Bella!

-Quoi?

-Tas rien entendu, pas vrai?

-J'ai tout entendu, jusqu'à… narrer…

-Tsss.

J'éclatais de rire.

Je me retournais et fus surprise de voir une grande blonde se pavaner devant une dizaine de gars affamés…

-Super, Miss Denali est revenu!

Tous se tournaient vers elle…

-Qui est cette fille? On dirait une pouffiasse de mon école.

-C'est à peu près sa.


	6. Désolé :

Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que bien que ma fiction se déroulait dans les années 1900, plusieurs éléments du texte le contredisaient.

C'est vrai, et je tiens à vous expliquer pourquoi. Ma fiction se déroule sur plusieurs années... 100 ans, approximativement. Si j'aurais commencé mon histoire dans les années 2000, celle-ci aurait finit dans les années 2100... Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans la science fiction. J'ai donc décidé de commencer dans les années 1900 pour m'éviter à écrire sur le futur.

Je sais bien que les jeans ne se portaient pas dans ces années, je sais aussi que leur langage était bien plus raffiné... Seulement, en tant que première fiction, j'ai décidé de faire plus simple pour m'aider.

PS : Je suis désolé.. Mon ordinateur a efface tout mes documents de celui-ci. Je ne peux donc pas publier mon prochain chapitre cette semaine. Par contre, mon père a acheter un nouvel ordinateur, puisque le disque dur de celui-ci est en train de sauter, et que notre ordi est finit de toute manière.. Je publierai donc le prochain chapitre aussitôt que possible


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

12 juillet 1920

Alors que je rejoignais le monde à la fête, je découvris Edward qui embrassait Tanya. Je ne peux décrire le mal que cette vue a provoqué en moi. Je m'enfuis en courant.

Pdv Edward

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner que je sentis une pression sur mes lèvres. Je ne la connaissais à peine, il n'y avait que Bella qui avait mentionné son prénom et elle essayait déjà de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres en se collant à moi comme une pute. Je la repoussais fermement.

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas de moi? Ici, on ne me résiste jamais…

Elle sentait l'alcool.

- Non. Je te résiste…

Je me retournais, essayant de retrouver Bella, espérant qu'elle n'a rien vu de la scène qui venait de se produire. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui s'enfuisait de la fête, à l'autre bout de la plage.

- Sale crétin! Elle t'aime et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est d'embrasser la première poufiasse que tu rencontres? Et Denali en plus.

Je me retournais. Emmett s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas de ce que je venais d'entendre. Je devais avoir en effet l'air d'un crétin à sourire comme cela.

- Elle m'aime?

- Oui… Tu es tellement aveugle. Pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'anéantie. Cinq minutes et elle t'en voudra à mort. Alors si tu veux la reconquérir, prépare un sacré beau discourt, crétin.

Je courus à sa suite. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de l'avoir dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas la perdre. En quelque minute, je la rattrapais, il faut dire qu'elle marchait. Elle était si belle, un ange tombé du ciel. Il était impossible qu'un tel ange me soit destiné, il était impossible qu'un tel ange m'aime.

- Bella!

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route. Je la retins par le bras, doucement, pour qu'elle me fasse face.

Lentement, elle se retourna, me laissant apercevoir à travers ses doux cheveux bruns des gouttes qui perlaient de ses yeux marron chocolat fondu. Elle leva ses yeux, mordilla ses lèvres. Elle est tellement séduisante quand elle fait ça.

- Tu l'aimes, cette Tanya?

Quelle question idiote. Ma réponse fusa.

- Non!

Elle baissa les yeux, je m'approchais.

- Alors, tu… l'apprécies?

- Non… Je me fiche complètement d'elle, crois moi.

- Alors tu embrasses les gens sans les aimer?

Elle semblait déçue, indécise.

Je m'approchais d'elle et pris ses mains, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Des gouttes perlaient de plus en plus sur ses joues, je les séchais doucement avec mon pouce. Elle me repoussa.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors tu l'aimes! Dis-le, ce n'est pas compliqué! Et puis, plus tôt je le saurai, plus tôt je…

- Non, ce qui s'est passé hier est complètement l'opposé de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Elle recula.

- Écoute-moi, Bella. Je l'aimerais si... lorsqu'elle me frôlait, j'en avais des frissons.

Je fis glisser lentement ma main sur son bras, provoquant en effet des frissons en moi.

- Je l'aimerais si lorsqu'on se toucherait, cela provoquait une décharge électrique électrique.

Je pris sa main pour le lui prouver. Le choc était tellement puissant que je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsque je les ouvris, elle avait tourné la tête. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux.

- Je l'aimerais si ses cheveux cachaient toujours son visage, et que je devais sans cesse les replacer derrière ses oreilles pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Je fis ce que je dis, et caressait son visage au passage, son doux visage magnifique. Je m'approchais, elle recula, manquant tomber; je la rattrapais de justesse, la prenant par la taille.

- Je l'aimerais si elle était tellement maladroite, que j'aurais toujours une excuse pour entourer sa taille de mes bras.

Je m'approchais encore une fois d'elle. Elle me laissa approcher cette fois. Je relevais son menton des doigts, cherchant ses yeux.

- Je l'aimerais si mes yeux étaient incapables de quitter les siens. Plus important encore : Je l'aimerais si elle était intelligente, souriante, gentille, hilarante, adorable, magnifique…

- Et laisse-moi deviner : tu l'aimerais si tu voulais…

- sans arrêt gouter la saveur de ses douces lèvres, oui.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement. Je ne tardais pas à rendre ce baiser passionné. Elle força la barrière de mes lèvres et nos langues firent un duo déchainé. Nous finîmes par nous séparer, essoufflés. Elle était néanmoins toujours à quelques centimètres de moi, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

- Je l'aimerais… si elle était toi. Tu comprends, Bella?

- Mais dis-moi! Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé?

- Elle m'a embrassé. Si tu étais restée quelques secondes de plus, tu aurais pu me voir la repousser, Bella.

Elle reprit mes lèvres en otage, avant de reculer son visage, à ma plus grande frustration.

Elle me sourit et mis ses mains autour de mon cou. J'accrochais les miennes sur ses bras, incapable de quitter la vue de ses yeux.

- Alors, avec moi, il y a des règles, mon cher.

- Ce que tu veux, mon amour.

- Plus de Tanya Denali.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. J'éclatais de rire avant de prendre son visage d'une main, et de l'embrasser comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Pdv Bella

7 juillet 1920

Edward était venu me chercher chez moi. Il m'apprit qu'Alice voulait me présenter à son amoureux et il m'emmena à elle, gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne. Lucas et elle se connaissaient depuis un an. Il était dans l'armée.

- Bella! Tu viens?

Edward pressa le pas, exaspéré. Je le suivis, curieuse. C'est alors que je le vis. Il était musclé, bien battis. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses vêtements foncés. Son visage, lisse et sans défauts apparents. Ses yeux avaient une couleur rouge, tirant légèrement vers le doré. Il voulait donc changer de régime alimentaire.

- Bella, je te présente Lucas.

Celui-ci, agissant comme un vampire normal qui n'a pas bu de sang humain depuis longtemps et qui vient de rencontrer le nectar divin, me serra la main, se pinçant très subtilement les lèvres afin de ne pas respirer. OK, que faire? Je ne peux pas le tuer, c'est l'amour de la vie d'Alice. Mais je ne peux pas rien faire, il sort avec une humaine, Alice qui plus est, alors qu'il n'est même pas encore végétarien. Je lui répondis alors calmement.

- Désolé, je dois vous laisser. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, Alice. Bella…

Il partit. Je me serrais les lèvres, sentant l'occasion parfaite pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Je crois que je l'ai fait fuir.

- Mais non, voyons.

- Je crois que si. Ça vous embête si je vais le retrouver?

Edward m'embrassa doucement, puis lâcha ma main. Je lui souris, tournant les talons. Ça ne me prit que quelques minutes pour le trouver, il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Je le suivis, me téléportant dès que je fus hors de vue. Il chassait, ne m'ayant pas aperçu, étant installé confortablement sur une branche d'arbre...

- Que faites-vous là?

- Tu sais, j'ai rencontré bon nombre de vampires et je tiens à te féliciter pour ton nouveau régime. Peu d'entre vous feraient cela.

- C'est Alice. Il fallait que j'arrive à me contrôler si je voulais, ne serait-ce que la toucher. Par contre, j'ai toujours de la difficulté avec votre sang. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il est meilleur que n'importe lequel, maintenant j'en ai la preuve, juste l'odeur…

- Tu l'aimes vraiment?

- Bien sûr, quelle question? Comment ne pas aimer un tel être? Je lui ai avoué mon état, vous savez? Elle a bien réagi. Elle m'accepte.

- Tant mieux. En sais t'elle à propos de moi?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Bien. Alors, ne lui en parlez pas, Edward ne le sait pas encore…

- Pas de problème. On en a tous entendu parler, de votre cher Edward. Les Volturi…

- Ah ces Volturi… On se demande encore comment ils arrivent à dénicher ce genre d'information… Je peux vous poser une question?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ne brillez-vous pas?

Il sourit.

- C'est un don.

- Alors, puisque tu sors avec Alice, je ne te tuerais pas. Mais attention, tu risques d'apprendre des choses à propos de moi, et je t'aurais à l'œil. Personne ne doit savoir.

- Bien entendu. De toute façon, si je leur avoue vos secrets, je devrais avouer qu'un humain est au courant de notre nature. Je me ferais tuer pour un tel crime.

- Bien.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

15 juillet 1920

Je me réveillais tard cette journée-là, vers 4 heures du soir en fait. La veille, j'avais passé ma soirée avec Alice, nous faisant une soirée maïs éclaté.

Je me levais, ne prenant pas la peine de me lisser les cheveux, les laissant boucler. Je m'habillais lacement, une simple camisole blanche pour couvrir mon costume de bain. Je sortis doucement de la maison et fis un détour vers le dépanneur pour m'acheter un chocolat chaud, destiné à me réveiller un peu, avant d'aller à la plage.

- Hey, Bell's!, me cria Emmett de sa voix amusée. Tu viens de te réveiller?

Je me retournais vers lui, lui souriais, pendant qu'il me rattrapait.

- Oui. Résultat d'une nuit blanche… As-tu vu Edward?

- Je l'ai vaguement vu se faire kidnapper par Alice. Elle lui réserve la pire torture qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Tu as mangé, Bella?

- Non… Je comptais aller m'acheter quelque chose, sur la plage.

- Bon alors on fait un marché… Je te partage les frites que je payerai, et tu m'accompagnes pour un tour de kayak, après… Les vagues sont super belles, et je n'ai pas de partenaire.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire chavirer…

- Pas de souci. S'il y a une personne ici qui peut nous faire tomber, c'est bien toi.

…

- Haaaaa! Emm, tu veux me tuer…

- Pagaie, Bella… Oh… Il y en a une belle, là! Vite, il faut se tourner, à gauche…

Nous étions bel et bien sur un Kayak, et j'aurais tout fait pour retrouver la terre ferme. Les vagues étaient quatre fois plus grosses que moi… Celle-ci encore pire… Plantant ma rame du coté gauche, de pagayais, lui obéissant.

- Il faut se tourner à gauche, pas pagayer à gauche. Merde… Elle est vachement grosse.

- Désolé…

- Petite maladroite, on va chavirer!

Une immense vague nous attaqua… Littéralement. Elle était 20 fois plus grosse que moi! Le Kayak chavira, nous avec. Je me perdais dans l'infini de l'eau, glacée. Plus d'oxygène. Pourtant je savais que je n'allai pas mourir. Mais quand même. Après une énième tentative, je réussis à mettre ma tête hors de l'eau. Emmett était à côté de moi.

- Il fait froid…

Emm nagea jusqu'à moi, le kayak derrière lui.

- Monte, Bell's. Il faudra se refaire sa.

- Tu veux rire? C'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'emmènes faire du Kayac.

Il finit par m'aider à monter dedans, vu que je n'avais pas mes fonds, et il nous conduit calmement jusqu'au bord pendant que les vagues se déchainaient au loin.

Arrivé sur la terre ferme, je grelottais encore.

Emmett me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu avais promis!

- Désolé… Mais c'étais ta faute! (je boudais) Allez Bella, je vais te chercher une serviette, pour me faire pardonner.

Je lui souris.

- Super! Je vais t'attendre au feu.

J'avançais vers le feu, pressé de me réchauffer. Ce n'est qu'arrivé que je découvrisse la présence d'Edward. Je me hâtais d'aller le rejoindre. Devant lui, je mis mes genoux sur la chaise longue sur laquelle il s'était assis et prit délicatement ses cheveux entre mes mains pour l'emmener à moi.

Je l'embrassais, baiser qu'il ne tarda pas à rendre passionner.

- Belle inconnue… Emmett vous a fait chavirer?

- Non, en fait, c'était moi, dis-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il éclata de rire et je me retournais à contre cœur, afin de ne pas le mouiller… Je m'assis sur le bord de la chaise, essayant de me réchauffer. C'est alors que je sentis ses douces mains entourer ma taille et me serrer contre lui. Il déposa un baisé contre mon cou, avant d'y déposer sa tête. Je me laissais alors aller et déposais ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu as la chair de poule.

Je souris et il renforça notre étreinte.

Emmett arriva quelques minutes plus tard et il lança une serviette à Edward avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, proche de nous. Edward se détacha de moi pour mettre la serviette sur mes épaules et reprit sa position, à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Alors, la journée magasinage n'as pas été trop pénible?

- C'était super! Le centre commercial d'ici est bien plus gros que le nôtre, tu sais. Il y avait plein de nouveaux vêtements. Et tu sais quoi? La collection de l'été est arrivée. J'en ai même acheté plusieurs pour Edward. Tu sais, il faudrait y aller, un jour… Entre filles, tu sais… Avec les gars, on est toujours obligé de s'arrêter devant des magasins de voiture, mais avec toi, pas de pose du tout! En plus, on n'y est pas allé depuis des lustres. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de « tu sais » de ma vie. D'autant plus qu'Alice parlait vraiment vite quand elle le voulait. Mais j'aimais bien aller magasiner avec elle. Elle savait ce que j'aimais.

- Oui, bien sûr. Quand tu veux, Alice.

C'est alors que je vis Lucas éclater de rire, marmonnant dans sa barbe que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer. Je regardais Edward, ne comprenant pas.

- Tu ne dois jamais dire ses mots à Alice. Tu vas le regretter. Le magasinage avec Alice, c'est un sport extrême. Regarde là et imagine la deux secondes dans un centre commercial.

- Je vous donne raison, mais il y a un moyen de la stopper.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir sur ta parole, Bella. Tu m'as promis de ne pas le dire.

- Je tiens parole, Lili. Je t'interdis formellement d'en douter.

Après quelques heures à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, Edward me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. J'acceptais et nous partîmes, moi, à son bras.

C'est alors que mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo?

- Tes petits détectives humains que tu pais chaque mois pour retrouver ta jumelle sont morts depuis bon nombre d'années déjà. Excuse-moi si j'ai pris longtemps à te l'avouer, je voulais te laisser mariner un peu. Quant aux vampires, ils brulent en ce moment même dans les flammes et je les regarde à l'instant. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais, qui sait si elle n'est pas déjà morte…

À mesure que les mots entraient dans mon esprit, je serrais plus fort la main d'Edward, sentant à peine sa présence. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage sans que je ne prenne la peine de les arrêter, alors que le téléphone coupa. Puis, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre délicatement, mais fermement le menton et je repris contact avec la réalité.

- Ça va?

Edward était face à moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Je me réfugiais dans ses bras protecteurs, fermant vivement les yeux, tentant d'oublier les images de ma sœur peut-être morte… Elle pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Edward m'entoura de son bras, caressant mes cheveux de l'autre, me murmurant tranquillement qu'il était là. Je respirais profondément son odeur, essayant de me calmer, d'arrêter mes sanglots incessants.

- Pleure Bella, ça te fera du bien. Je suis là, je serais toujours là.

Ça n'en prit pas plus pour que mes pleurs recommencent et je m'accrochai à son t-shirt. Il me prit alors dans ses bras, une main dans mon dos, et l'autre, sous mes jambes pour m'emmener à la maison. Il franchit la porte et monta au deuxième. Je ne sais comment il réussit à trouver ma chambre, mais il me déposa par terre.

- Aller, va te changer. Je t'attends ici.

J'acquiesçais, et comme un automate, je me dirigeais vers le dressing, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte et mis le premier pyjama me tombant sous la main : une nuisette bleu foncée. Tampis! Je l'enfilai et me dirigea vers Edward, qui avais défait mon lit. Il me regarda, de la tête au pied (c'est vrai que je devais plutôt avoir l'air fou, avec mes yeux rougis) et me regarda avec… envie? Il me sourit et je le rejoignis. Il me borda alors, embrassant mon front alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur moi.

- Je peux rester?

- Rester?

- Oui, ma petite amie a besoin de moi, je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser dans cet état, même si je suis contraint de la voir pleurer, ce que je déteste au plus haut point.

Je lui souris, lui faisant plus de place. Il alla fermer la lumière, enleva ses vêtements et me rejoignis. Je couchais ma tête sur son bras alors qu'il me serra contre lui.

- Tu veux en parler?

J'hésitais, ne sachant pas ce que je pouvais lui dire.

- J'ai une sœur… Elle... s'est fait kidnapper lorsque j'avais 5 ans.

- Comment s'appelait-elle?

- Dakota… C'est ma jumelle… Je viens d'apprendre que les détectives privés que j'avais engagés ont abandonné les recherches.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras, je cachais mon visage dans son torse.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé la connaître.

- J'aurais aimé que tu la rencontres, sanglotais-je.

- Je t'aime Bella, je serrais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mes larmes finirent par arrêter de couler et je m'endormis bien vite, bercé par le son de sa voix.

...

Cher journal,

Depuis ce soir-là, la relation entre Edward et moi s'est beaucoup amplifiée. Rares n'étaient pas les fois ou il dormait avec moi. Tout roule sur des roulettes entre lui et moi. Il s'occupe toujours de moi, il me sourit, me prend la main, me prend dans ses bras, me réconforte, m'embrasse comme si c'est une nécessité… Lorsqu'on est seul, on dirait que la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes est électrifiée, nos yeux ne veulent plus se quitter. Et je m'éblouis autant qu'avant face à sa beauté, comment un être si… aimable, intelligent, beau comme un dieu et adorable pouvait m'être destiné? Pourtant, les sentiments que j'éprouve quand je le vois, quand il me touche, quand il m'embrasse, et ainsi de suite sont bien de l'amour.

Et Alice, c'est Alice. Tous les deux sont si soudés, mais ils m'accueillent comme si j'étais une des leurs, et ça me réchauffe le cœur…

Bella..

* * *

><p>Edward est venu me voir lorsqu'il pouvait, les weekends, lors des congés. Je suis allé le voir aussi, souvent, et j'ai rencontré ses parents, Lola et Peter qui m'ont accepté dès le premier regard. Il est venu me voir l'été suivant, mais la séparation est toujours aussi dure.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 8

15 juin 1922

Me regardant dans le miroir, je me préparais en vue d'une fête sur la plage, organisée par quelques amis à moi. Je pris mon brillant à lèvres et en appliquait légèrement sur mes lèvres, appliquais du mascara sur mes cils pour les allonger, m'aspergeais de fard à joues rose pèche et de parfum. Je frisais ensuite mes cheveux et m'habillais d'un top gris décolleté et de jeans. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir…

Deux légers coups à la porte de ma chambre me firent brusquement sursauter.

- Bonjour belle inconnue!

Je me retournais lentement et découvris l'homme le plus beau sur cette terre. Tout de suite, je sautillais jusqu'à lui et lui sautais au cou, entourant mes jambes autour de lui, l'embrassant à en perdre l'halène. Il me rendit mon baiser, exaspéré de mon enthousiasme à le revoir, surement. Mais il entoura quand même ma taille de ses bras, me fis quand même tournoyer en l'air, souriant entre mes lèvres, preuves que je lui avais manquée. Il nous fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit et pivota pour être sur moi, m'embrassant de milliers de baisers, si bien que j'éclatais de rire, vite suivi par un carillon de clochette.

- C'est fous ce que tu m'as manqué… Tu viens d'arriver? Tu restes combien de temps?

Je me relevais en même temps que lui.

- Je viens d'arriver. Je suis juste de passage, je n'en pouvais plus d'être sans toi. Je repars demain…

- Déjà?

- Je reviendrai vite, cette fois. Et pour plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

- Comment?

Je souris, n'osant par contre pas espérer.

- J'ai demandé qu'on me transfère à l'université de Brown, l'année prochaine. Ils offrent un programme super et je pourrais rester près de toi.

Je souriais… Je ne serais plus jamais séparé de lui...

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur petit copain de l'univers entier?

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, mes souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, aux yeux verts, profonds, aux cheveux châtains, partant dans tous les sens, avec un visage d'ange. J'entourais son cou de mes bras, alors qu'il s'y appuyait, me regardant profondément.

- J'espère seulement que jamais tu ne changes d'avis.

Il m'embrassa brièvement, avant de poursuivre :

- Alors, pour qui essayais-tu d'être plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà?

- À vrai dire, j'allai à une fête sur la plage, tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Tu me réserves une danse?

- Des milliers…

- Alors oui.

- Tu sais que tu es plus belle que la dernière fois?

J'en rougis. Il était un million de fois plus beau que moi et arriverais toujours à me complimenter… J'avais devant moi l'homme parfait.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas vue depuis un million d'années. Et… à cause du maquillage, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Non, je ne crois pas que c'est ça. Et tu as été présente dans mon esprit chaque minute…

J'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant avidement, heureuse que ce jeune homme m'appartienne. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras.

- Bellaaa!

Une tornade brune me sauta dans les bras, m'enlevant mon bien-aimé.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allai rater une occasion de revoir ma meilleure amie, j'espère! Il faut trop que l'on aille faire du magasinage cet été… Dommage qu'on repart ce soir… Tu sais quoi, meilleure amie de mon cœur? J'ai appris, il y a environ 8 heures, par message express, que je vais être admise en stylisme… j'ai qu'à passer une entrevue demain! Je suis trop heureuse! Je peux plus attendre…

Je la serrais dans mes bras, heureuse de la revoir, heureuse de retrouver sa joie de vivre…

- Félicitations! Aww, tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Pas plus que moi, petite sœur.

Elle me serra encore plus dans ses bras, si bien que j'en étouffais.

- Et Lucas?

Il ne pouvait pas venir, affaire de famille.

Nous partîmes tous à la plage où se déroulait la fête. Arrivés las bas, nous retrouvâmes mes amis et parlâmes avec eux un bout de temps. Edward m'invita à danser suivis d'Emmett qui prenait un grand plaisir à me faire tomber.

Le soleil se couchant vers l'horizon, Edward et moi partîmes dans un coin plus tranquille, sur la plage, une grotte à l'abri des regards, pour nous retrouver lui et moi.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Alice, Rose et Emmett, main dans la main, heureux de nous être retrouvés. Emmett ne manqua pas un instant pour nous souligner notre absence des dernières heures. Sachant parfaitement que les rougeurs de mes joues allaient se manifester, je me blottissais dans les bras d'Edward qui ne manquèrent pas de faire des yeux noirs à Emmett, qui s'esclaffa. La routine.

…

Nous étions arrivés sur le perron, Alice nous suivait de loin.

- Tu restes cette nuit?

- Comme toujours. Mais je ne serais probablement pas là lorsque tu te réveilleras.

- Alors, réveille-moi.

Nous entrâmes donc. Je donnais une chambre à Alice, et Edward et moi allâmes dans ma chambre. Arrivé, j'allai dans mon dressing pour dénicher une robe de nuit en dentelle pendant qu'il se changeait. Je ressortis, me brossais les dents et le rejoignais dans mon lit.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique?

Je ne pus répondre, car une douleur fulgurante me prit sur le bras. Je fermais fort les yeux, pleurant, comme toujours, attendant que ça cesse. Lorsque ce fut fini, je regardais mon bras : il y avait une marque de couteau, de laquelle coulait mon sang. Je fermais les yeux. Kiwi.

- Je suis désolé.

Je fus déconcentré par Edward qui me prit doucement le bras. Il l'examina quelque seconde avant de me guider vers la salle de bain où il me fit m'asseoir sur le comptoir. Il nettoya tranquillement ma blessure, silencieusement. Le silence pesait alors qu'il m'appliquait une épaisse couche de crème.

- Dis quelque chose.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Dis-moi d'abord ce qui se passe. J'en ai tellement marre d'ignorer ça. Je sais que c'est important, mais… pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas? Cette chose te brise la vie, Bella… Je déteste te voir blessé, surtout quand je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai beau chercher dans tout les livres de mon département, le demander à tous mes professeurs, il n'y a rien, Bella. Ça me tue. Tu as confiance en moi?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, mais c'est tellement compliqué, et je ne veux pas gaspiller le peu de temps que nous pouvons être ensemble… Et, j'ai peur…

- De quoi?

- Que tu me quittes. Que tu ne me crois pas. Que tu me prennes pour une folle.

- Bella. La première chose que l'on apprend lorsqu'on veut devenir médecin, c'est d'avoir confiance. La deuxième, c'est que personne n'est fou s'il se le demande. Et, voyons Bella, tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse de mon univers. Et puis, pourquoi te quitterais-je? Parce que des blessures apparaissent subitement sur ton corps de déesse? Parce que tu ne me dis pas la vérité? On ne peut même pas parler de mensonges puisque je sais lorsque tu mens. Si ton secret est aussi gros que ce que je me l'imagine, je te comprends d'avoir de la difficulté à l'avouer.

Il colla mon front au sien. Puis, continua.

- Je t'aime, rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Je veux juste t'aider

- Je t'aime. Si tu savais comment je t'aime. Je te le dirai, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant…

Tranquillement, il décolla nos fronts pour m'embrasser, doucement. Il déposa une de ses mains dans mon cou, alors que l'autre prenait la mienne. Je pris son visage entre mes doigts, savourant la décharge qui me parcourrait les entrailles.

…

- Bella! Je dois partir. Alice m'attend, elle te souhaite une bonne nuit. Mais elle va me tuer si j'attends plus longtemps.

Edward me chuchotait à l'oreille. Je m'assis sur le lit, à moitié endormi.

- Tu vas me manquer… Je t'aime.

- Il ne reste qu'une semaine et l'école sera terminée. Et alors, j'irais te retrouver. Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa passionnément. Puis, avec son pouce, il caressa mon visage avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Dors bien, mon ange. Fais attention à toi.

Il était sur le point de partir, mais je le retins par le bras.

- Un dernier!

Il sourit, de son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais tant puis m'embrassa une dernière fois… Une dernière fois…

* * *

><p><strong>Héé oui... J'ai enfin eu mon nouvel ordinateur... <strong>

**Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette longue attente.. :(**

**Alors pour me faire pardonner... Bin j'vous ait doné le chapitre 5, 6, 7 et 8.. **

**J'espèere que vous les aimerez ;)**


	11. Chapitre 9

23 juin 1922

Mon téléphone sonna…

- Edward?

- Oui, c'est moi. J'arrive bientôt. J'entre dans l'avion dans quelques minutes.

- Je t'aime, à ce soir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je t'emmène souper.

- Vivement ce soir alors.

- Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi.

Je raccrochais et filais à la plage rejoindre Rose et Emm.

…

- Bella? Ça va?

Emmett me regardait curieusement. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Il m'aida à me lever. Je retombais par terre aussitôt, arrêtant de respirer. Une douleur me transperçait le corps.

Elle était si forte, on aurait dit… qu'on me plantait des milliers de couteaux dans le cœur, qu'on me brulait, qu'on me torturait. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je forçais mes yeux à rester ouverts. Je recommençais tranquillement à respirer, et les organes de mon corps recommencèrent à bouger. Ma tête me faisait mal, mon corps voulait mourir. Mon cœur battait lentement, ratant plusieurs battements. . Ma mémoire refit surface, non que je l'avais perdue, mais tous les souvenirs passés avec lui défilèrent dans ma tête, si vite que j'en étais étourdi. Mon souffle était saccadé.

- Bella?

- Aide-moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à la maison, accompagné de Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Et si c'était des vampires? Et si c'était Aro? Et Edward qui va arriver… Il ne me retrouvera pas, il sera paniqué. Edward… Oh non… Je commençais à crier, à me débattre dans les bras de mon frère qui sursauta, je tombais par terre. « Nonnnn! Pas ça! Pitié, pas ça! Tout, mais pas ça! Nonnn! »

- Bella, calme-toi! J'appelle Carlisle.

- Non! Téléporte-moi.

- Je peux venir?

- Je m'en fiche!

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous téléporta.

_Edward, je ne veux pas te perdre, reste avec moi… _

J'entendis faiblement des pas descendre les escaliers.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état, ma puce?

J'essayais de prendre mon souffle pour parler.

- Edward, il…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me coucha sur le canapé. Elle s'assit par terre, à côté de moi.

- Emmett, Rosalie, allez chercher Carlisle.

Elle me parla, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, des heures sans doute, de sujets sans importance, mais qui me réconfortait. Carlisle et elles étaient pour moi ce qui ressemblait le plus à ma famille, excepté Emmett et Dakota. Ils m'acceptaient et prenaient soin de moi.

Sa voix me réconfortait. Je ne l'écoutais tout de même que d'une oreille, les moments passés avec Edward défilaient encore dans ma tête.

Je ne le reverrais jamais. Je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir sa main dans la mienne, sa mélodieuse voix me chantant une berceuse pour que je m'endorme. Son souffle dans mon cou. Son odeur. L'électricité qui me parcourait tout le corps lorsque nous nous touchions. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa façon à lui de me réconforter lorsque je fais un cauchemar, la présence que je ressentais lorsque je dormais. Sa façon de me toucher, si délicatement, comme si j'étais une poupée, à faire des cercles sur le dos de ma main lorsque je suis tendu. Ses lettres qu'il m'envoyait. Ses je t'aime qu'il ma dit tant de fois. Son sourire en coin que je distinguais de la noirceur… Tout ça, me serrait interdit à jamais! Autant en finir tout de suite. Je remerciais le ciel d'arrêter les battements de mon cœur lorsque les siens s'éteindront pour toujours.

- Ma petite fille, respire. Tu es toute blanche. Carlisle va arriver dans quelques minutes. Courage.

Un nouveau tremblement me secoua. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur; le trou dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi chaque membre de mon corps me faisait mal, du bout de mes doigts jusqu'au bout de mes orteils?

- Bon… sang. Qu'est-ce… qu'il a?

Soudain, j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête, si bien que je crus devenir folle…

_(Je t'aime. Plus que ma propre vie. Tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne nous séparera, tu le sais. Tu me manques. Je t'aime, mon cœur. Tu es magnifique. Je penserais à toi à chaque seconde.) _

Sa voix était magnifique, mais torturée.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais survivre sans toi. Merci. Je t'aime.

J'entendis faiblement ma famille arriver, je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

_(Je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es ma vie, désormais. J'en ai mal tellement tu me manques... Rien d'autre que toi ne compte pour moi. Tu survivras. Sois prudente.)_

Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

- Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas. Je n'y survivrai pas. Tu me manqueras trop. Tu es ma vie. Silt plaît, ne part pas.

_(Je t'aime, ά jamais. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne peux pas, j'aimerais tellement être dans tes bras. Je t'aime. Je n'en peux plus d'être sans toi. Je t'attendrai. Tu me manques déjà.)_

- Alors, reste avec moi!

J'attendis… Plus rien, le silence total.

- Non, reviens. Je veux t'entendre encore, une dernière fois. Silt plaît. Silt plaît. Silt plaît… Silt plaît.

- Bella! Chut! Calme-toi. Ça va aller, je suis là!

Carlisle me caressa le visage et je remarquais alors que j'étais trempé de sueur. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes en pensant que peut-être que jamais plus, je ne l'entendrai.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, tu m'entends? Je t'aime. Je t'aime…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment vous le trouver? <strong>

**:D**


	12. Chapitre 10

Carlisle me soigna, me faisant reprendre des forces... Après quelques jours, la douleur disparut après avoir empiré considérablement. Il était mort, au ciel, ou alors 6 pieds sous terre. Ma douleur avait disparu? Non, la douleur d'Edward avait disparu, il reposait maintenant au paradis, il ne restait plus que la mienne. Sa douleur m'avait considérablement affaibli, je dormais souvent. J'avais de la difficulté à me déplacer. Je restais une semaine chez eux, puis je partis voir sa famille. Ils m'informèrent de non seulement sa mort, mais aussi de celle d'Alice. Nouveau coup dans ma poitrine. Je dormis dans son lit, pleurant silencieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas avec moi.

C'est son père qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait voulu me faire dormir plus longtemps, mais que nous devions aller à l'enterrement, même si nous n'avions pas retrouvé leur corps, et qu'après, nous devions lire son testament. J'ouvris alors les yeux, le regardant. Erreur, il avait ses yeux. Son visage lui ressemblait au plus haut point, comme s'il aurait été son futur… J'éclatais donc en sanglots alors qu'il me prit doucement dans ses bras, pleurant également…

Je pris garde de ne jamais plus regarder ses parents.

Ce fut tout simplement horrible. Voir tous les amis d'Edward, avec qui je n'avais passé que quelques moments, me regarder avec leurs yeux tristes, compatissant pour moi, alors que je les voyais souffrir également de leur côté. La mère d'Edward m'avait déniché une robe noire. Lucas est venu aussi. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je lui ai sauté dans les bras.

- Ca va, toi?

- Ne deviens jamais comme moi Bella. C'est si dur de ne pas pouvoir pleurer, presque impossible, et pourtant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, sans ma petite pile électrique à moi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans lui à mes côtés, alors l'avenir, rien à faire. Les humains, au moins, peuvent mourir.

- Ouais. Il n'y a rien de pire. Et toi? Tu n'étais pas censé… Mmm mourir lorsque lui, mourrait?

- Ouais. Il faut croire que Dieu ne voulait pas que je le rejoigne. J'ai du faire quelque chose d'horrible dans mon ancienne vie pour qu'il me laisse ici. Maintenant j'y suis condamné. C'est fou ce que la perception de ce monde peut changer en 24 heures… Ça passe du paradis, à l'enfer.

- Ouais… Toutes mes condoléances Bella. Je crois que je vais y aller moi… Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder les traits d'Alice sur le visage de ses parents.

- À toi aussi. Je vais te revoir?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, mimant une réponse négative, ne me répondant que d'une seule parole.

- Ma place est avec elle…

Il se retourna… Et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je me retournais…

- Désolé… Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Je… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là…

- Merci, grand frère.

- Je faisais que passer. J'ai école. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je retournais vers les autres, n'ayant aucunement arrêté de pleurer, recevant des souhaits de gens qu'il connaissait.

J'avais acheté une fleur, pour l'occasion. La sorte qu'il ne cessait de m'acheter, ma préférée. Je voulais qu'il garde une partie de moi, là-bas, même si je ne sais pas où il est. C'est pourquoi j'attendis que tout le monde soit parti pour la lui donner. Ses parents me montrèrent où allait se dérouler la lecture du testament et me laissèrent seule. Je m'assis donc au pied du cercueil, déposant ma fleur sur celui-ci, pleurant silencieusement.

- Je suis tellement effrayé, Edward. Tellement effrayer de devoir avancer sans toi. Pourtant je sais que je ne mourrais pas, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'oxygène ici. J'aimerais tellement te retrouver. J'aimerais tellement que… tu sois là…

Edward m'avait légué la moitié de ses biens. Dans ces mots : « Je désire que Bella, Hannah Bella Calhoun, garde tout ce qu'elle souhaite, plus particulièrement mes partitions de piano et nos souvenirs... Comme je la connais, elle n'acceptera pas d'en prendre plus. Mon compte en banque lui appartient, également. » Je les pris avec moi, n'acceptant pas d'en prendre plus.

J'appris pourquoi je n'étais pas morte, une semaine plus tard. J'attendais un enfant, un enfant qui n'aura pas de père.

Durant un mois, mon état n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait quelquefois empirer. Emmett m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans grand résultat apparent. Je me réfugiais dans la musique, j'avais acheté un piano et je m'évertuais à reproduire les chansons d'Edward. J'ajoutais des paroles à quelques-unes. Je m'accrochais, comme une Boué à tous ce qui me rapprochait de lui.

20 mars 1922

Cher Edward,

_Étant humain, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Non, tu pouvais savoir, mais j'avais peur qu'en découvrant la vérité, tu ne me crois pas, ou pire que tu me prennes pour une folle, ou bien pire encore, que tu ne voulus plus de moi. Bien sûr, je te connais, tu aurais surement bien pris la vérité. Comme toujours, ça n'aurait surement rien changé pour toi. Mais cette infime chance que tu le prennes mal m'a empêché d'avancer, m'a empêché de te le dire. J'avais peur, je repoussais sans arrêt le moment ou il faudrait que je te le dise. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que j'ai attendu trop longtemps, car il est trop tard._

_J'espère que tu me regardes t'écrire cette lettre Edward, parce que sans elle, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre._

_Sur la terre, il y a des humains, comme toi. Ce que personne ne sais par contre c'est qu'il y a aussi d'autres personnes qui te côtoie sans que te ne t'en rende compte._

_Il y a les vampires. Dans les contes de fées, on nous montre leurs faiblesses; les exposer à la lumière du soleil (qui les brule), leur rentrer un pieu dans le cœur (ce qui les tue), l'ail, le feu, les objets religieux…. Toutes ses méthodes ne sont là que pour donner ά l'humain une chance de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, dans la vraie vie, ces méthodes n'existent pas. La seule méthode, c'est de le démembrer et d'ensuite le bruler. Seul un autre vampire peut le faire. Les vampires ont une beauté surhumaine, ils sont immortels, ils sont rapides, silencieux, puissants. Ils peuvent avoir des dons. Ils ne dorment pas. Leurs cœurs ne battent pas. Ils peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine, mais elle n'a pas bon gout. Naturellement, ils se nourrissent de sang humain, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux ont décidé de ne manger que du sang provenant du corps d'un animal, bien moins délicieux. Naturellement, ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire._

_Mes deux… géniteurs en sont. Noah et Allie, je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé d'eux souvent, ils ne sont pas très importants pour moi, ils ne sont que ceux qui m'ont donné la vie, et qui m'ont abandonné. Ce sont des vampires normaux, ils se nourrissent de sang humain, à mon plus grand désespoir. Ils ont tout d'eux des dons : Noah peut faire bruler les choses, mais il ne contrôle pas son don, il mise plus sur ses habiletés au combat, et Allie, elle, peut protéger des choses, empêcher l'accès d'un endroit à quelque personne. Bref, ils ont, je ne sais comment, réussi à nous créer. Ils ont donné naissance à Emmett, Dakota et moi. Je sais, je t'avais raconté que cette espèce d'imbécile était mon meilleur ami. Mais il est bien mon frère._

_Donc, mes parents nous ont élevé jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans (Emmett lui, en avait 7.) Ensuite, ils sont partis, laissant toutes choses que l'on avait construites en famille s'effondrer, pour nous protéger. Parce que la veille, j'étais allé à un cour avec mes parents et les vrais vampires sont venus. Ils ont découvert mon existence et n'ont pas arrêté de me traquer, depuis. Ils voulaient nous transformer, pour qu'on rejoigne leur clan. Ayant un don pour me téléporter, je les avais emmenés à la maison. Et c'est là qu'ils ont décidé de partir. Ils m'ont envoyé chez Carlisle et Esmée, ceux en qui je considère comme mes vrais parents. Ils sont des vampires végétariens, Carlisle est même médecin. Ils sont les personnes que… en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur terre. Jamais ils ne m'ont laissé tomber... Ils sont de véritables anges._

_Emmett et Dakota sont allés vivre dans des familles différentes. Les vampires ne connaissaient pas leur existence, mais la mienne oui, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité avec moi. Parce que si, un jour, les vampires découvraient où j'étais et qu'il m'attaquait, ils découvriraient leur existence. Je ne sais comment, les vampires ont découvert que j'avais une sœur jumelle et l'ont kidnappé, ou tué, je ne sais pas. Je suis allé retrouver Emmett à mes seize ans._

_Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui, même si je trouvais cela adorable. Emmett n'est pas toi._

_En ce qui nous concerne, nous sommes des… nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous sommes humains, notre cœur bat, nous avons besoin d'oxygène, nous nous nourrissons normalement. Par contre, nous sommes rapides, forts et nous possédons chacun des dons._

_Je peux me téléporter, je peux faire exploser les choses et je possède un bouclier mental, c'est une sorte de bouclier qui me permet d'échapper au pouvoir mental, comme de lire dans les pensées… Carlisle m'a appris à me battre._

_Comme tu peux le voir, je suis fait pour devenir un vampire, mais je ne le veux pas._

_Quant à mon frère, il est incroyablement fort, plus que les réels vampires, et il peut se servir des pouvoirs des autres, en les touchant. Dakota avait- non, a le pouvoir de martyriser quelqu'un par la seule force de sa pensée, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le maitriser. Elle et moi, quand on est ensemble, on peut réaliser des rêves, comme le font les étoiles filantes._

_Lorsque nos parents nous ont eus, ils ne savaient rien de ce que nous étions. Nous avons mystérieusement reçu un livre aux cinq ans d'Emmett. C'était une jeune fille, qui nous expliquait son histoire. Elle était comme nous. Nous apprîmes que des personnes comme nous n'aiment qu'une personne. C'est impossible qu'on en aime deux. Et lorsqu'on rencontre celui avec qui on va passer le reste de notre vie, on le sait pertinemment, il n'y a aucun doute. Comme si c'était écrit dans le ciel. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder sur la plage, la première fois qu'on s'est vu. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, Edward. La première fois qu'on s'est touché, tu as senti la décharge électrique? C'est une autre preuve que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. À ce moment, une immense chaleur m'a envahi, comme si tu étais devenu le soleil, mon soleil. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, Edward, à la seconde où je t'ai vu, il t'appartenait. Tu aurais pu en faire ce que tu voulais. Mon corps est programmé pour suivre le tien. Puisque tu étais humain, je grandissais. Si tu avais été un vampire, je serais immortelle, pas vampire, mais immortelle... Et lorsque tu es mort, j'aurais dû mourir aussi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu aurais voulu que je poursuive ma vie, mais j'en suis incapable et j'en suis désolé._

_J'ai senti la douleur qui t'as parcouru avant de mourir. C'était comme si on me brulait, comme si on me lançait un poignard dans le cœur. Je t'ai entendu me parler, me dire toutes les choses que tu m'as dis autrefois. Je te répondais, mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre. Et lorsque les derniers battements de ton cœur sont arrivés, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis ensuite allé voir tes parents, ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort ainsi qu'Alice._

_Encore aujourd'hui, je ressens ta perte. Je t'aime encore. Chacune de mes pensées sont dirigé vers toi, chacun de mes souvenirs se reporte à toi, à chaque fois que je parle, je veux que la personne à qui je parle ne soit que toi, toi ou rien d'autre, chaque geste que je fais, chaque livre que je lis, chaque vêtement que je porte, chaque pas que je fais, a chaque fois que j'inspire, je sens ton odeur, tu es mon oxygène. Chaque rêve, chaque but… Tout, tout se reporte à toi. Je veux ne sentir que ta main dans la mienne, ne voir que ton visage, n'inspirer que ton souffle, n'embrasser personne d'autre que tes lèvres, ne m'endormir qu'auprès de toi, ne toucher que ta peau, n'entendre que tes paroles, n'analyser que tes gestes, ne me nourrir qu'avec ton sourire, ce petit sourire en coin que j'aime tant chez toi. Et voilà que j'en suis réduite à t'oublier… Et c'est impossible._

_Voilà pourquoi je t'aime. Ce n'est ni un choix, ni une possibilité, c'est une nécessité. Et même si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je t'aurais aimé._

_Je continuerais de vivre – du moins, j'essaierais de survivre, mais ce ne sera que pour vous._

_Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai retardé ce moment. C'est une vérité bien trop dure à admettre. J'espère vraiment que tu me regardes t'écrire ce message. Si tu es là, sache que je t'aime et que rien ne pourra changer ça, sache que je suis désolé pour tous les mensonges que je t'ai faits et sache que tu me manques- à ça oui tu me manques à un tel point- . J'espère que tu me comprends et que tu me pardonnes. J'espère aussi que tu es heureux là où tu es._

_Tu as du remarquer que j'attends un bébé. Le fruit de notre amour… Elle s'appellera Jenny Alice, j'espère que ça te va. Elle va naitre dans quelques mois. Cette petite puce m'empêche d'utiliser mon bouclier. Elle me donne de petits coups de pied. J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là avec moi, tu aurais été si heureux._

_Je t'aime, pour toujours._

_Je suis désolé._

_Ta Bella._

Les larmes embrouillant ma vue, je descendis les marches et me dirigeais dans la forêt. Il faisait noir, j'étais trop fatigué pour voir quelque chose, je ne faisais que m'enfoncer plus loin encore, dans la forêt, ce lieu qu'Edward trouvait si beau, où il s'y sentait chez lui, en sécurité.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il prenne ce maudit avion? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Sans lumière pour avancer? Pourtant j'avance, mais je ne vois rien, alors pourquoi avons-nous absolument besoin de lumière? Pour ne pas tomber? Pour avoir la force de continuer à avancer? Si ce n'était que cela. Il commença à pleuvoir, je courrais vers un abri. C'est alors que quelqu'un me frappa, si vite que je ne l'ai même pas vue venir. En un quart de seconde, je me retrouvais sur le sol, en sang. Mon bébé. Je me relevais, difficilement. Je me retournais sur moi-même constamment, ne trouvant rien. Mais il y avait quelqu'un, je pouvais le sentir.

- Qui est là?

Rien. Le néant total.

Il attaqua encore, je m'écroulais sur un arbre, provoquant une vive douleur. Je me relevais et me retournais encore; une silhouette brune se tenait devant moi. Elle avait le visage d'ange des vampires, ses yeux aussi. Le jeune homme se déplaçait aisément, d'une façon si féroce par contre, que j'en eus la chair de poule. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux rouges, d'un rouge sang. Il était vêtu atrocement. Si Alice était encore vivante, elle se serait évanouie devant un style vestimentaire si peu soigné. Tous ses vêtements étaient troués, à croire qu'il s'était battu avec un grizzli qui sortait de l'hibernation.

- Bella…

Le vampire se mit en position d'attaque. Alors j'allai me battre? Ma déception ne me surprit pas. J'aurais préféré qu'il ait un don pour me tuer d'un clin d'œil. Je ne voulais pas avoir le temps de voir défiler ma vie devant mes yeux, je voulais que cela soit rapide, je voulais le retrouver le plus vite possible. Je soupçonnais néanmoins qu'il en est incapable, après tout, la seule façon de me tuer est de tuer Edward, et il est mort sans que je ne le sois à mon tour. Mais pourquoi cela? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est incapable de me tuer!

- Tu veux me tuer?

- Non…

- Tu veux tuer mon enfant?

- Peut-être bien.

Une rage incomparable s'empara de moi. J'avais envie de le tuer, de le faire exploser, d'arracher tous les membres de son corps avec mes dents. Mais il avait disparu.

Il attaqua. Il courut tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir arrivé que j'étais sur un arbre.

- Au fait Bella, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je voulais te souhaiter toutes mes condoléances. On a tous entendu parler de ton cher Edward, ce fragile petit humain. Plusieurs d'entre nous, dont moi, croyaient qu'il n'était pas à ta hauteur. Il était si… ordinaire. La perte de ton cher et tendre n'a pas de l'être si douloureuse.

La colère que ses paroles déclenchèrent en moi était extrême.

- Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses! Tu ne le connais même pas. Il est cent fois meilleur que toi. Il était bien plus fort que toi. Tu ne le connais… même… Pas!

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ou est-il.

- Ah oui? Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'un humain pourrait vainque un vampire.

- Non. Mais lui, il peut me tuer, alors que vous, vous en êtes parfaitement incapable.

- Sottise. Il est mort, mais pas toi.

- La mort n'est pas le pire des destins. Sa perte a provoqué en moi une douleur que… même en me transformant, tu n'égaliseras jamais.

- Bon! J'en ai assez.

_(Bella, ne le rends pas en colère. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.)_

Je sursautais.

_Je t'aime, tu m'entends? Tu me manques. Reviens-moi. _

Des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux.

_(Attention, mon ange. Il pourrait profiter de ton inattention pour attaquer.)_

_Je m'en fiche. Si tu savais comment ça fait du bien de te revoir. Je t'aime._

Il ne semblait pas m'entendre.

_(Bella, mon amour, écoute-moi. Fais attention. Jenny a besoin de toi.)_

Sa voix semblait torturée, comme lorsqu'il est mort.

Je me retournais de tous les côtés, quand une vive et intense douleur me prit dans la main droite. Je la regardais, paniqué. Une morsure s'y trouvait. Il m'avait eu. Je me téléportais loin de cette forêt, utilisant le peu de force que j'avais, avant de tomber par terre.

La chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps devenait de plus en plus réelle, plus chaude et plus chaude. Brulante. La chaleur était si vrai il était dur de croire que je l'imaginais. Plus chaud. Inconfortable maintenant. Trop chaud. Beaucoup, trop chaud. Je brulais sur place, de l'intérieur. J'aurais voulu arracher tous les membres de mon corps afin d'arrêter le venin dans sa course. Mon corps essayant de rejeter la souffrance, j'étais aspirée, encore et encore, par une obscurité qui affala les secondes de tortures, rendant encore plus difficile la perception de la réalité. Je tentais de séparer les deux univers. L'irréel était noir et ne faisait pas trop mal. J'y distinguais Edward dans la noirceur que me procurait ma vue. Inconsciemment, je levais ma main, malgré la douleur insoutenable dont elle avait fait l'objet. Le réel était rouge, et j'avais alors l'impression d'être sciée en deux, renversée par un bus, tabassée par un boxeur, jetée dans de l'acide- tout cela simultanément. J'essayais d'attraper la main d'Edward pour qu'il m'aide à supporter cette douleur, heureusement moins forte que celle qu'il a éprouvée avant sa mort. Ma douleur était par contre semblable à la sienne. Cela me rassura quelque peu. Peut-être que le venin agissait comme du poison lorsqu'il est utilisé contre nous. Dans ce cas, j'espérais quitter ce monde le plus vite possible. J'espérais le rejoindre. Le feu était bien trop présent.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais survivre, pour lui, pour elle. Si je meurs, elle mourra. C'est perdu dans les deux cas.

Il l'aurait souhaité. Il m'aurait supplié de le faire, de combattre la mort jusqu'à la fin, de ne jamais cesser d'espérer.

Je le fais pour toi, Edward. Mais ça fait si mal. Comme si on me brulait. Ce n'est pas pire que lorsque tu as quitté ce monde, mais ça se rapproche et ça me fait peur. Pourquoi es-tu mort? Je n'aurais jamais été dans cet état si tu étais près de moi. Maintenant, le feu se rapproche. Mon corps se bat sans arrêt contre lui, ce qui m'affaiblit de plus en plus. Le venin continue sa course quand même, brulant chaque parcelle de mon corps, qui ne doit être qu'un tas de cendre. Il se dirige vers mon cœur, qui se bat également. Je n'ose pas espérer qu'il arrêtera de battre, car il signifie tout ce que je ressens pour toi, car la douleur qu'il éprouve prouve que tu étais réel, que tu as déjà existé, car sans lui, je te décevrais, je deviendrai un monstre et en aucun cas je ne veux te décevoir, crois moi… mais c'est aussi lui qui me fait endurer cette souffrance, c'est lui qui m'a fait endurer toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées depuis que tu es parti, c'est lui qui me garantit que je ne quitterais jamais ce monde, parce que tu es partie et qu'il n'a pas compris que je suis incapable de survivre sans toi. Alors, reviens, hante-moi comme tu l'as fait la veille de ta mort, hante-moi comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure... Je veux t'entendre, je veux te voir, je veux te sentir, je veux que tu m'aides à surmonter cette douleur qui me brule les entrailles.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, immobile, mais la souffrance commença à se modifier, se retirant de mes doigts et mes orteils, mais elle se concentra sur mon cœur. De plus, l'incendie de ma gorge avait changé de caractère. Non seulement elle me consumait, mais j'étais assoiffé. Ma bouche était sèche comme le désert. Parcheminé. Un feu brulant, une soif brulante. Était-ce cela, avoir soif, lorsqu'on est vampire?

Je me concentrais sur mon cœur. Il battait d'une manière irrégulière, inconfortable.

Et d'un seul coup, la douleur que provoquait la course du venin disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila un nouveau chapitre! :) <strong>

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Personnellement, j'ai passé un nombre interminable de jour pour concocter la lettre de Bella, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié... **

**Donc, à la semaine prochaine, ou peut-être avant :D**


	13. Chapitre 11

J'aspirai une goulée d'air qui s'engouffra en sifflant dans ma gorge. Ce geste me sembla bizarre : je n'en éprouvais aucun soulagement, même pas l'infime soulagement que j'éprouvais n'étant pas encore immortelle. L'air goutait comme avant, par contre : le lilas, le soleil avec des touches miellées. Son odeur. Mais je sentais d'autres odeurs en même temps...

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière aurait pu m'aveugler, étant humaine. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement ma petite clairière, mon chez-moi. L'herbe sur laquelle j'étais couché était remplie de fleur de toutes sortes de couleur. Je me relevais, bien plus vite. Il n'y avait pas d'intervalle entre la pensée de l'action et l'action. Me retournant sur moi-même, j'inspectais ma clairière.

Soudain, je me rendis compte d'une chose : mon cœur battait. Faiblement, mais il battait encore. Je fus rempli autant de joie que de désespoir. Jamais, je n'allai m'en sortir. Jamais je n'allai redevenir heureuse comme je l'étais étant petite fille. J'allai toujours avoir cette impression de vide. Et en plus, j'étais devenu un monstre, seule la douleur de ma gorge me le prouvait. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, elle me faisait mal, j'avais envie de m'arracher la gorge.

Je regardais mon corps, toute trace de rondeur avait disparu.

C'est alors qu'une immense douleur me traversa les entrailles. Comme si mon cœur venait de s'être arraché, encore. Regardant mon corps, je pus constater que Kiwi s'était fait battre, à coup de fouet. Et j'en ressentais encore la douleur, même en étant vampire.

Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, je hurlais toute ma rage avant de m'effondrer par terre, secoué par de violents sanglots. J'étais encore ici, alors qu'Edward et Jenny sont ailleurs. Alors que Dakota est loin de moi.

Pdv Carlisle :

Un cri de désespoir provenant de la forêt me sortit de mes pensées. Je descendis les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse, reconnaissant cette voix. Ma femme l'avait aussi entendu et toute activité dans la maison cessa. Mes invités tournèrent tous leur tête en direction de l'endroit ou se situait Bella. Personne ne savait qu'elle existait, si ce n'est qu'Esmée. Mais tous pouvaient sentir son odeur à mille kilomètres à la ronde. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient des nouveau-nés et qu'elle possédait le sang le plus sucré qu'il existait. Bien que différents qu'avant. La connaissant par cœur, je savais parfaitement qu'elle était devenue comme nous et que son cœur battait toujours. L'un de mes enfants se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus. J'y vais, moi.

Il s'arrêta net.

- Mais, Carlisle…

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il était empreint d'une souffrance sans faille.

- Écoute. Tu sens son odeur? (Il acquiesça) C'est la plus sucrée qu'il nous a été donné de voir. Et encore, à chaque pas que tu feras, ce sera pire. Tu ne voudras que boire son sang. C'est ma petite fille.

- Oui, mais…

- Je te demande de rester à l'écart.

Il renonça, je soufflais.

- Esmée, tu peux m'amener du sang, mon amour?

Elle disparut, me rapportant du sang ainsi que des vêtements et lorsque j'avais le tout en main, je partis à sa clairière.

Pdv Bella :

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, priant pour que personne ne vienne à ma recherche. Je voulais mourir, sur le champ. Ma douleur était beaucoup, beaucoup trop forte. Je sentais ma tête rapetisser, comme si quelqu'un la comprimait. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandit, encore, malgré l'importante grandeur qu'il avait déjà.

- Je suis désolé, si tu savais… Je me plains de ma douleur alors que tu n'as même pas eu la chance de vivre le bonheur depuis que maman nous a abandonnés… Si tu savais comment j'aimerais te retrouver… Tu dois bien être quelque part. Je peux te paraitre égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi… Comme tu as besoin de moi… Délivrez là.

Je sentis quelqu'un entrer dans ma clairière. Immédiatement, je me mis en position d'attaque, avant de découvrir que ce n'était que Carlisle. Il s'approcha de moi, tranquillement, et me pris dans ses bras.

- Chut…

- Je suis un monstre. Je ne le mérite plus, Carlisle. J'ai mal à la gorge, je suis un monstre. Jenny est morte par ma faute.

Je sanglotais dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu le sais bien. Je suis sure que peu importe qui il est, et où il est, il est fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Jenny est avec son père maintenant. Il s'occupe d'elle.

- Et Dakota? Pourquoi est-ce que je la sens toujours? Ou est-elle? Où?

- Shut… Votre lien est impossible à briser, peu importe quelle forme vous avez. Tu l'auras toujours au fond de toi. Même qu'elle doit ressentir ta douleur. Allez, tu dois avoir faim.

Il me tendit un sac de sang que je goutais avidement. Le sang coulait dans ma gorge me faisait tellement de bien. Il ne me remplit pas complètement, par contre. Lorsqu'il fut fini, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait.

- Ce n'était pas un humain, au moins?

Il me sourit, tristement.

- Un puma.

- Je me dégoute. Je suis si avide de sang. J'ai encore soif. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal?

- Ce n'était qu'un petit sac de sang, Bella. Il te faut plus de cela pour arrêter la douleur.

Le soleil s'incrusta dans la clairière et je découvris que ma peau scintillait, c'était si voyant qu'un humain le verrait.

- Super! En plus, je ne peux plus me promener au soleil. C'est vraiment le comble.

Il me tendit des vêtements. Je les pris. Leur texture me fit penser à Alice. Je fus prise de nouveaux sanglots.

- Qui t'a transformé?

- Je n'en sais rien! Je vais le retrouver, maintenant.

- Tu es sure que sa va?

J'acquiesçais.

- Je reviendrais lorsque je serais prête.

Il me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois en me tendant un téléphone et partit.

J'enfilais les vêtements.

Bon alors, les Volturi. J'allai intégrer leur clan pour ensuite tuer le buveur de sang qui m'a transformé et enfin retrouvé celui qui tient Dakota. Même si je déteste le créateur des Volturi. Je réservais des billets d'avion en direction de Volterra et courrais jusqu'à un quelconque repas. Lorsque j'aperçu un cerf se sauvant du prédateur le plus redoutable que j'étais devenu, mon dégout envers moi-même ne fut que renforcir. Pourtant, je continuais d'avancer, rapidement même, pressé d'entrer mes dents dans sa chair, dans sa jugulaire, pressé d'étancher ma soif. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucune goutte de sang dans son corps, je rejetais le cadavre, me dirigeant vers Seattle, en priant pour que le sang humain ne me procure aucun effet.

Je pris mon téléphone, jugeant qu'il était temps d'appeler mon frère.

- Allo! Bella?

- C'est moi.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Comment vas-tu? Comment va Jenny?

- Jenny est… avec son père maintenant. J'ai été transformé.

- Bella, je…

- Non, écoute-moi. Je vais rejoindre les Volturi, tuer l'assassin de mon bébé et essayer de retrouver Dakota, vivante ou défunte. Je protégerais notre secret et veillerais sur toi et Rose, du monde vampirique. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mais je n'irai pas vous voir, je suis dangereuse maintenant.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Si, il faut que le le fasse. Je t'aime, Emmett.

- Moi aussi.

- Adieu.

Entrant dans l'avion, je m'assis à ma place, heureuse de pouvoir me contrôler face à cette masse d'humains me regardant, même si tous avaient une saveur plus sucrée que les autres. Je me dégoutais face à mes pensées avides de sang. Ils n'étaient pas une proie et je ne devais pas être un chasseur. Je m'assis quand même à côté de la fenêtre; si je pouvais me contrôler, je ne devais pas forcer ma chance. Un homme, humain bien sûr, se dirigea vers moi. Il se déplaçait comme si c'était le roi du monde, ne faisant que renforcer le dégout que j'avais envers les fils de riche qui ne pensait qu'à leur petite personne. Lola et Peter avaient beau être riches, leurs enfants étaient… normaux, unis. Pas comme lui qui n'hésitait pas à quitter sa famille pour essayer de draguer la fille la plus inaccessible qu'il n'a jamais connue. La plus dangereuse également. Je pouvais le tuer si facilement : la moindre goutte de son sang ferait surgir le monstre en moi et il n'y survivrait pas, à sa jamais. _Zen Bella. Il ne sera pas ton repas. _

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Bien sûr.

Je lui servis mon sourire le plus éblouissant, destiné à le faire taire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cela ne marcha, du moins, pas comme je l'espérais : en s'approchant, il manqua tomber par terre, ce qui déclencha l'attention sur nous. Minable. _Tu n'étais tellement pas comme ça Edward. Tu étais tellement différent que ces pauvres types. Tu me manques tellement._

Il se releva, embarrassé et s'assis à côté de moi, alors que je me tassais pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'installa, avec une lenteur exaspérante, puis se courba d'une façon à mettre en valeur ses muscles. Wow. Il ne battait pas Lucas. Il ne battait pas Emmett. Il ne battait pas Edward, mon Edward. Je sortis du papier et un crayon afin d'écrire, de lui écrire.

- Je m'appelle Calvin.

Pitié, allais-je enfin être tranquille?

- Bella.

- Alors… Que fait une si jolie fille seule dans un avion?

- Figure-toi que je viens de me faire transformer par un buveur de sang, donc j'en suis devenu un mois aussi. En passant, ton sang sent vraiment bon. Et… je vais rejoindre les Volturi, une famille de vampires très puissante, pour me venger.

- Je pars en vacance.

- Où?

Je pinçais mes lèvres, cherchant une réplique qui lui en boucherait un coin.

- En enfer!

Il en resta bouche bée. J'en mourrais de rire. Mais au moins, il allait arrêter d'essayer de me draguer. Je commençais à écrire.

30 décembre 1923

Cher Edward,

J'ai été transformé et tout ce que je veux faire, là maintenant, c'est retrouver ce buveur de sang et lui infliger mille souffrances. Je suis devenu un monstre. Je ne suis désormais plus à ta hauteur. Je vais aller rejoindre les Volturi, un clan avide de pouvoir. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais, mais je suis tellement dévasé par la rage que les tuer ne me procurerait que du bien. Je suis désolé, pour tout.

Jenny va bien?

Ta Bella


	14. Chapitre 12

Le voyage entre Seattle/Atlanta dura peu de temps. Celui Atlanta/Rome par contre, était pénible. Arrivé là-bas, je volais une voiture (avec des vitres teintés) pour me rendre à Voltera. Je mis la radio à fond. « Never too late » passait et je la chantais. Le soleil plombait sur Rome. Une chance que Carlisle m'avait apporté des vêtements avec capine. Après 1 heure et demie de route, j'aperçus enfin Volterra. La ville était magnifique. J'adorais tout ce qui était vieillot. Je me faufilais entre les voitures présentes et finit par entrer dans Volterra où on me demanda de me stationner. Je le fis et, lorsque le soleil alla se coucher, je sortis de ma voiture. Tout de suite, une forte odeur de vampire me submergea. « Ils doivent être beaucoup ». Je suivais leur odeur. Toutes les maisons devant lesquelles je passais étaient collées à une autre. Tous monuments semblaient historiques. On aurait dit que je retrouvais dans un film illustrant l'ancien temps. Après quelque temps, j'arrivai devant une espèce de château qui dégageait une forte odeur de vampire. Faisant le tour de l'immense monument, je ne vis qu'une seule entrée. Mais si je me fiais à l'imposante odeur de vampire, je devais plutôt me diriger dans le sens contraire. Je suivis l'odeur… Elle me conduisait à un trou d'égout. Je soulevais le couvercle. L'ouverture était étroite et noire. Je sautais à l'intérieur, puis refermais le trou. Au fond du trou, il faisait sombre, mais pas totalement noir. Je commençais à marcher. La pâle lumière qu'il restait s'effaça lentement, mais je voyais encore. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus sous terre. Peu à peu, le tunnel devint gris. J'arrivais au bout du souterrain, fermé par une grille aux barreaux rouillés, mais épais comme mon bras. Une petite porte également grillagée, moins imposante néanmoins, était ouverte. Je la franchis et la refermais après. Je débouchai dans une vaste salle plus lumineuse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un lourd battant en bois, très épais lui aussi. Je le passais et arriva dans un couloir vivement éclairé, banal en somme. Me retournant sur moi-même, je remarquais que la seule sortie était un ascenseur. Je m'y engouffrais. Je pesais sur le bouton « réception ». L'ascension fut de courte durée et je débouchai dans une pièce accueillante. Une femme se tenait devant un haut comptoir en acajou, humain. La jeune humaine me regardait, du moins, elle essayait de me regarder : j'avais encore mon chandail et ma capine cachait mon visage. Étais-je à la bonne place? Tant pis, je tentais le coup.

- Je peux voir Aro?

- Vous avez rendez-vous?

- Non.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- On m'a formellement interdis de faire entrer des personnes qui ne sont pas attendues.

- Dommage.

Je m'engouffrais dans la porte qu'elle guettait des yeux et j'arrivais dans un long couloir, on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait pas de fin. Les murs étaient magnifiquement décorés dans les tons or et toute décoration était de grande valeur. Ils étaient forcément adeptes de l'art. Mes pas se répercutaient dans la pièce à mesure que j'avançais. Il n'y avait personne. Des dizaines de portes défilaient, chacune était dotée d'un nom. Corin, Félix, Santiago… Les Volturi devaient compter beaucoup de vampires dans leur rang. Je continuais à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte richement décorée. Je la franchis et me retrouvais devant une énorme quantité de vampires me scrutant, essayant de savoir qui se cachait derrière sa capine.

Au milieu de la salle, trois trônes s'y trouvaient, deux occupés, et celui du milieu venaient de s'y lever pour venir à ma rencontre. Aro semblait me scruter. Peut-être essayait-il de savoir si j'étais un vampire ou un demi-vampire… ou alors un humain. Jamais il ne se douterait que la personne qui se tenait à quelque mètre de lui était moi, la personne qui le détestait plus que tout au monde. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu?

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix autoritaire, féroce. Allait-il me croire?

- Bella Calhoun.

Tout le monde se tut. Le chef sembla hésiter un long moment avant de m'adresser une nouvelle fois la parole. Il semblait mi en colère, mi-amusée.

- Voyons, la véritable Bella ne se serait jamais présentée ici, alors qu'elle nous déteste. Elle est encore une fragile humaine, nous contions aller la transformer dans quelque mois.

- Je n'ai pas à prouver que je suis moi. Si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans vos rangs, il n'y a pas de problème. Je tiens seulement à tuer l'assassin de ma fille et mon créateur. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour cela, j'ai seulement besoin du livre dans lequel est inscrit le nom de tous les vampires présents sur cette terre.

Je regardais Aro. Il avait l'air… émerveillé, heureux.

- Bella! Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin!

Plusieurs vampires présents dans la pièce se turent, entendant Aro Vouvoyer quelqu'un.

Il s'approcha à une vitesse ahurissante vers moi et me tendit sa main.

- Le plaisir n'est en aucun cas partagé. Et arrêtez de me vous voyer.

Je la pris. Et quelque chose de bizarre se produit. Je me sentais aspiré, et il me fallu résister quelque secondes pour reprendre constance. Alors, je retirais ma main, aussi vite que je l'avais prise. _Stupide bouclier! Tu ne peux pas marcher comme du monde un peu!_

Je levais mes yeux vers lui. Il semblait déçu. Bien, alors mon bouclier fonctionne toujours.

- Quel pouvoir as-tu?

- Je peux lire dans les pensées d'autrui en touchant la personne. Tu me résistes, naturellement.

- Bien!

- Alors, chère Bella… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous?

- J'aimerais… intégrer votre clan, si vous n'en voyez aucun inconvénient.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous serions très heureux de te compter parmi nous. Au fait, nous te souhaitons toutes nos condoléances, Bella. Nous avons tous entendu parler d'Edward… Marcus est dans le même genre de deuil. Si tu as besoin de te confier…

- Pouvez-vous, ne pas parler de lui, sil vous plais.

- Bien sûr. Tu dois vouloir te reposer. Ou, as-tu faim?

- J'ai chassé en venant.

- Je suppose que tu bois du sang animal.

- Vous supposez bien.

- Corin va t'emmener dans tes nouveaux appartements. Il va également t'expliquer certaines choses.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Il me fit sortir de la pièce et je me retrouvais dans le long couloir. Il avançait vite.

- Ta chambre est au cinquième étage, ce qui signifie que tu commences haut dans la lignée. Comme tu le vois, plusieurs sont encore au premier. Tu auras des entrainements, chaque jour. À 8 heures du matin. On t'y apprendra à améliorer tes pouvoirs et à te battre. Tu te mesureras principalement à Alec, parce qu'Aro veut que soit le mieux entrainé possible. Si tu veux retrouver tes assassins, tu iras à la bibliothèque. Tu y trouveras un livre, dans lequel sont répertoriés tous les vampires que nous avons rencontrés. Aro te confiera des missions. Il faudra que tu tues des vampires, des humains.

Je n'osais pas le contredire, il me parlait tellement bête que j'avais envie de l'exploser. Un seul mot sortant de ma bouche ferait perdre tout mon contrôle.

Nous passâmes devant toutes les portes et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un ascenseur. Je m'y engouffrais et les portes se refermèrent. Il pesa sur un des derniers boutons et fixa un point au loin. L'ascenseur se mit en marche.

- Ne prends pas ton succès vis-à-vis d'Aro trop au sérieux. Il recherche les pouvoirs, les grandes puissances, mais tu n'es qu'un objet. Plus vite tu le sauras, mieux ce sera. Tu devras lui obéir, me dit-il en gardant son sérieux. Aro, Marcus et Caius sont considérés comme les rois. Les gens leur doivent le respect, par exemple, ils les vouvoient, ou les appelle majesté. Ils s'agenouillent lorsqu'ils les voient. Α Partir de maintenant, tu seras comme une pièce d'échec, de leur jeu d'échec…

Il avait l'air tellement blasé. Serais-je devenu comme lui après quelque temps? Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà envie de quitter ce monde alors je ne suis pas mieux que lui. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il recommença à marcher. Je le suivis.

Nous étions maintenant devant une porte double, dans les tons or. Corin m'avisa que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher le lendemain matin pour mes entrainements. J'ouvris les portes et entrais. Tout était magnifique. La chambre était décorée de façon à la fois moderne et vieillotte. Le lit, dans un coin isolé par un rideau en soie blanche, avait l'air confortable. Des dizaines d'oreillers rouges y étaient installés. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un bureau également blanc avec quelques touches rouges. Une bibliothèque y avait été aménagée à quelques mètres. Des coussins avaient été laissés tombés un peu partout dans la pièce et plusieurs objets or se tenaient sur les meubles. Je refermais la porte et ouvrais une autre porte. C'était la salle de bain. Il y avait un bain rempli de pétales de rose. On se croirait dans un film de princesse, si ce n'est que la princesse avait perdu son prince charmant. Le reste de la salle était simple et je sortis pour découvrir la dernière pièce que je devinais être le vestiaire. Quand j'y entrais, je fus époustouflé par le nombre de vêtements qui y avait été placé. Plusieurs robes, de toute sorte de couleur, ainsi que de nombreux chandails, tops, camisoles, manteau, jeans, pantalon étaient accrochés sur les supports. Au fond, un grand mur était placé, rempli de souliers de multiples couleurs. Les étagères n'étaient, heureusement, pas complètement remplies. Il y avait des miroirs partout. Je ne serais pas surprise si cette salle était plus grande que la chambre. J'y sortis et me téléportais dans mon ancienne maison pour y prendre quelque affaire, dont mon portable et mon téléphone, ainsi que quelques vêtements. Je me téléportais encore une fois dans ma nouvelle chambre, déposant mes choses là où elle devait être. Le travail finit, je pris mon téléphone et consultais mes messages. Rox m'avait envoyé plusieurs SMS, disant qu'elle alla appeler la police si je ne donnais pas de signe de vie. Je fermais mon téléphone. Je me couchais alors sur mon lit et je fus étonné de m'être fait réveiller par Chelsea à 7 :45, le lendemain matin. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas dormir, normalement. Je m'habillais rapidement et je rejoignis Chelsea qui me conduit dans la salle d'entrainement. L'entrainement fut dur, très dur. Alec me renvoyait sans arrêt par terre, et je découvris que je pouvais toujours avoir des bleus. Il essayait de m'apprendre des feintes, des prises... Je ne m'en sortais que parce que Carlisle m'avait appris à me battre... Après mon entrainement qui dura au moins trois heures, on me prévint que Caius souhaitait me voir, c'est donc calmement que j'allai dans la salle principale.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ma gorge me brula, intensément. Je portais mes mains à celle-ci en pensant à Edward, essayant de me changer les idées face à cette foule d'humains à moitié morts qui se tenaient devant moi. J'essayais de ne pas les regarder, car je savais ce que j'y voyais : un repas. Leur corps serait imbibé de sang, la quantité de battement que j'entendais battre à cent à l'heure le prouvait. Un coup monté. Il savait que je n'avais pas bu depuis deux jours.

- Qui a osé? Je me laisserais mourir de faim plutôt que de me nourrir de la moindre goutte de leur sang.

Si délicieuse, soit telle. Ayant épuisé mes réserves d'oxygènes pour parler, je quittais la pièce en fermant les portes au passage.

Je retrouvais sans difficulté la chambre dans laquelle je me tenais précédemment et m'y enfouis. Je me dirigeais vers le dressing, y entrais, m'assis dans un coin obscur. Je restais là, espérant qu'un ange viendrait me libérer de cette condition et me mène vers Edward, m'y dépose dans ses bras. J'entendis cogner à la porte

- Bella?

Je ne répondis pas. Plusieurs personnes vinrent, aucune ne réussit à m'y faire sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais dans cette pièce, sans m'être nourri, et ma gorge commençait sérieusement à bruler. Je faiblissais à vue d'œil. Puis, 7 jours plus tard, j'abandonnais. Je me téléportais dans une forêt environnante et apaisait ma soif avec l'aide de trois gros pumas frais. Le sang finit par apaiser la brulure que j'avais dans le cou et je rentrais au « château »... Quelqu'un m'y attendait : Aro.

- Bien, je vois que tu as cédé.

- Jamais. Je ne boirais que du sang animal. Si tu n'as toujours pas compris, je suis très têtue. Jamais tu n'arriveras à me faire boire une seule goutte de sang humain.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Caius. Il ne comprend pas ton obstination à ne pas vouloir boire du sang humain. C'est notre nature. Nous sommes faits pour tuer.

- Je suis peut-être né destiné à devenir un vampire, mais je connais les humains, ils ne méritent pas qu'on les tue, et je ne veux pas être celle qui les prive du bonheur.

Je continuais mes bonnes habitudes de ne jamais manger d'humain. Je détestais cette vie. Je faisais la connaissance de quelques personnes, comme Félix, Retana et Démétri. Cela me prit beaucoup de temps à accepter Aro. Les autres, je ne les fréquentais pas... Je m'améliorais de jours en jour en combat. Mes hallucinations concernant Edward ne vinrent plus.

* * *

><p>ALLO :D Je vous fais une petite surprise, parce que c'est la fin de l'année scolaire, pour moi en tout ca,s pis parce que c'est l'été. :)<p>

J'ai hate de savoir vos commentaires sur ces deux chapitres :D


	15. Chapitre 13 et 14

Chapitre 13

En consultant le livre dont m'a parlé Corin, je fus surprise de m'y découvrir :

_Hannah Bella Calhoun, surnommé Bella, fille de Noah et Allie Calhoun, espèce singulière. Elle est une des seules hybrides qui existe dans le monde, avec sa sœur Hannah Dakota. Elle peut se téléporter, faire exploser des choses. Elle possède aussi un bouclier mental. Nous l'avons découvert lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans. Ils se sont enfuis par la suite. Elle s'est imprégnée d'Edward Brandon, un humain parfaitement banal. Il est mort d'un écrasement d'avion alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans._

C'est fous ce qu'ils sont ignorant, à propos de tout. Je finis par trouver l'homme qui m'a tué, après des semaines à fouiller. Je le tuais à mon tour, étant légèrement théâtrale. Mais aucune trace de Kiwi.

Emmett et Rose moururent quelque temps plus tard d'une fin atroce que je ne souhaiterais à personne. Nouveau coup à la poitrine.

_7 septembre 1924_

_Cher Edward,_

_Je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir ton beau visage, tes yeux à en mourir, ton nez si fin, ta bouche, si douce. Toi, si parfait. Je ne sentirais plus jamais ton odeur, tes baisers. Je n'aurais plus droit de te voir, plus le droit de t'embrasser, plus le droit de te voir sourire, Plus le droit de te voir respirer, plus rien. Tu es parti._

_Bella._

Je me réfugiais dans la musique. Je reproduisais le morceau qu'il me chantait autrefois. Personne ne pouvait le remplacer. Mais aveuglément, j'essayais.

J'avais pris gout à la musique, au piano et au chant. C'est Edward qui m'avait appris le piano. Je composais de nouvelles chansons... J'avais créé une salle de musique dans le château. Au début, c'était le seul endroit auquel je pouvais être seul, mais plus le temps passait, plus les gens venaient m'écouter. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, je n'avais qu'à me trouver un autre endroit afin d'être seul. Je m'accrochais, comme une bouée, à tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer, à tout ce qui me changeait les idées sans pour autant me faire oublier la réalité. C'est grâce à la musique que les gens ont commencé à m'apprécier, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis adoucie, car c'était lorsque je jouais que je me sentais le plus proche de lui.

_«My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing' grip, what's happening?_

_I strayed from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_On my life…»_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

J'avais été nommée : Garde supérieur exécutif, ce qui signifie que j'étais le garde du grand Aro, que j'exécutais les ordres, et que j'avais plus de pouvoir qu'Alec, bien que moins que Marcus et Caius… au tout début, les gens croyaient que j'étais méchante, sans cœur, étant paralysé d'une frustration sans commun. Tous ces qualificatifs, je l'étais, en plus de la tristesse, le manque, l'amour, la colère. Oui j'étais en colère, je l'étais envers moi-même, incapable d'avoir su le garder plus longtemps, en colère de ne pas l'avoir supplié de rester près de moi, pour cette fois. Puis je me suis adoucie, et les gens ont commencé à dire du bien de moi, grâce à la musique, comme je le disais plus tôt.

Aro avait fait de moi sa préférée.

_4 aout 1950_

_Cher Edward,_

_Un trou permanent loge à l'endroit où se situait mon cœur autrefois. Je ne sais plus vraiment où il est. Tu es parti, apportant mon cœur avec toi. J'aurais préféré mille fois en mourir…_

_Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Cette vie est lassante. Je ne fais que rêver que tu reviennes. Je ne fais que perdre espoir à mesure que les jours finissent. Reviens-moi_

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella._

J'étais maintenant devenu la princesse Volturi, étant réputé pour mes combats invaincus (grâce au nombreux entrainement d'Alec), mes nombreux pouvoirs, et tout le tralala…

6 octobre 1967

Je marchais tranquillement dans le château quand je sentis Félix m'embrasser. La surprise s'empara de moi, puis la colère et ensuite la douleur. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me libérer, j'étais prise dans une sorte de transe qui m'empêchait de bouger. Et le pire, c'est que je le sentais, je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps... Soudain, il fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je sursautais, sortant de mon état léthargique, regardant partout autour de moi. Personne. Je regardais alors Félix, remplie d'autant de haine que de désespoir.

- Pourquoi? Tu sais que je n'aime qu'une seule personne, et ce n'est pas toi. Tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu continues. Je croyais que tu avais un minimum de bon sens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te préviens, si cela se reproduit, tu peux dire adieu à tout ce que tu aimes, y compris la vie.

- J'ai envie de toi, délicieux arome…

Je partis sur ses mots, sentant les larmes couler. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait embrassé, c'était Edward. Je ressentais encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, il a fallu qu'il gâche ça.

Je me téléportais directement dans ma chambre, regardant autour de moi. Je devais quitter cette vie, ou du moins, me procurer le moyen de me soulager quelque peu. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen…

Je pris une feuille de papier, m'apprêtant à écrire. Quand tout à coup, des écritures se formèrent sur ma feuille.

_« Désolé d'avoir été si tardif. Décidément, je déteste ce Félix. Ne me dis pas que je suis jaloux… Je suis simplement en manque, en manque de toi… Au fait, je te suis depuis le début, j'ai toujours été près de toi… Cesse un peu de te morfondre dans la douleur et sois heureuse. Allez, je crois que quelqu'un approche maintenant… Je t'aime, Bella._

_Ton Edward »_

- Miss Bella?

Je sursautais, entendant faiblement la voix de Madison derrière la porte.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais Maitre Aro veut vous voir.

- Bien, j'y serais dans quelques minutes.

Edward. Ça fait tellement de bien de t'entendre. Comment fait-il ça? Communiquer avec la réalité… C'est tellement… magique. J'écrivis alors.

_« Comment? Comment être heureuse sans toi? Comment être heureuse en sachant que jamais plus, je n'entendrai ta voix. Je ne vois pas… Tu as vu Jenny? Elle va bien? »_

J'attendis, me trouvant quelque peu bizarre d'attendre qu'une feuille de papier me réponde… Pourtant, il répondit.

_« Commence par sourire, ça viendra. Mais sache que je serais toujours là, à surveiller tes arrières ;) Oui, j'ai vu ce petit ange. Elle est belle comme un cœur. »_

_« Elle te ressemble? J'aimerais tant sourire… j'en suis incapable. »_

_« Oui, elle me ressemble. Elle a par contre tes magnifiques yeux chocolat, la forme de tes boucles, et tes petites rougeurs. Dieu qu'elle est magnifique, comme sa mère. Malheureusement, elle ne peut venir, je ne sais moi-même même pas comment je réussis à t'écrire. Ton sourire me manque. Je dois y aller, maintenant. »_

Je m'arrangeais, mis ma cape ainsi que ma capine afin que personne ne puisse distinguer mon visage... Je sortis de ma chambre, guère surprise de voir tout vampire me voyant s'agenouiller.

- Levez-vous. Je vous l'ai tous déjà dit. Je ne suis pas Aro…

Je poursuivis mon chemin vers le bureau d'Aro. Je toquais.

- Qui est-ce?

- Bella.

- Entre.

J'entrais, toujours plus émerveillé par le sanctuaire qu'était son bureau. Tout était vieux… Je m'assis.

- Que voulais-tu me dire?

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Cool. Un moyen de divertissement…

- Qui consiste à..?

- Il y a un clan de vampire qui sera attaqué par une armée dans quelques heures.

- Quel clan?

- Le clan de l'olympique. Leur chef, Carlisle, est un de mes plus grands amis, j'aimerais qu'on le salut de ma part. Ils sont 4 vampires.

Je me pinçais les lèvres.

- Qui devra m'accompagner?

- Alec, Félix, Corin.

- Non. Je refuse d'emmener Félix. J'aimerais même mieux y aller seul. Combien sont-ils?

- 50 personnes.

- Alec me suifera. Quand dois-je partir?

- Maintenant.

- Bien, je vais avertir Alec.

Je partis, remontant dans ma chambre, passant en même temps avertir Alec de notre mission. Je me maquillais et me changeais, enfilant ma cape par-dessus. Je sortis en même temps qu'Alec sortit.

- Prête?

- Ouais.

Je fis un effort pour lui sourire. Il me tendit sa main et je nous téléportais dans ma forêt, à quelque kilomètre de ma clairière.

Je me sentais toujours mieux dans ces endroits, me sentant plus proche d'Edward dans la forêt. J'aurais tant aimé lui faire découvrir ma clairière, cette merveille qui l'aurait émerveillé.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Alec qui inspirait à fond, voulant repérer la prochaine bataille. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

- La bataille est déjà commencée, Aro s'est trompé à ce que je vois.

- Quoi?

Nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique vers la bataille. Quatre personnes se battaient contre 50 vampires. C'en était déchirant, sachant que ma famille y était. Ils se jetaient tous l'un sur les autres, voulant gagner cette guerre, une guerre immonde. Mais ce fut quand je vis Esmée que je pris les nerfs.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Tous m'écoutèrent, troublés qu'une folle se mettre en travers de leurs chemins. Je me téléportais à côté d'Esmée pour intervenir, le gros dégueulasse ne voulant pas enlever ses salles pattes de ma mère. Je le pris donc par le col, furieuse.

- ET TOI, GROS OBÈSE QUI N'A RIEN D'AUTRE À FAIRE QUE DE SUIVRE SES MAITRES COMME UN CHIEN EN ABOYANT, TU ENLÈVES TES MAINS D'ESMÉE. C'EST COMPRIS? PARCE QUE J'AI D'AUTRES CHOSES À FAIRE QUE D'ÉDUQUER UN PORC SANS CERVELLE COMME TOI!

- Quoi? Tu veux te battre avec moi, c'est ça? Parce que des petites filles qui ont l'air tellement faible comme toi, je n'en ai rien à battre…

J'ouvris la bouche en grand, éberlué, me retenant de rire.

- Matis attend, je crois que tu vas le regretter…

- Non, je ne vais pas attendre... Elle nous interrompt dans notre festin et tu crois que je vais la laisser faire?

- Sais-tu seulement qui je suis?

- Non. Devrais-je te connaître? Juste pour que tu le saches, tu n'es pas importante.

- Alors ta vie n'est pas importante? Tu veux te battre? D'accord, on va se battre. Avec ou sans pouvoirs?

- Avec. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le proposer.

- À qui le dis-tu…

- Bella, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, il y en a quand même 50 autres.

- Dommage.

Je le fis exploser, me retournant vers les autres vampires.

- Y en a-t-il qu'y veulent abandonner?

Silence.

- C'est bien triste, vous savez.

* * *

><p><strong>Etant donné que je ne serai pas chez moi dimanche, je préfère vous poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui. ;)<strong>

**Et en plus, il y en a deux. :) ... J'aime pas la longueur de mes chapitres alors j'essairai de les poster plus souvent.. Étant donné que c'est l'été...**

**J'ai hate de savoir vos avis sur mes deux chapitres... Personnellement, je ne suis pas tellement fière, mais bon, c'est vous les lecteurs ;)**

**Alors gênez vous pas ! :) **


	16. Chapter 15 et 16

Chapitre 15

Point de vue : Bree Tanner

Un champ de bataille. Voilà ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je voyais mes comparses se fondre dans la masse, attaquant aveuglément le clan que nous devions attaquer. Ils étaient 4, 4 vampires ayant l'air tout simplement gentil, surtout le premier, qui avait pris la parole tout à l'heure pour essayer de nous convaincre que se battre n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Mais rien à faire, quoique ce pacifiste homme puisse tenter, Riley, James et Victoria nous avaient formés, ils nous avaient éduqués comme des chiens de chasse, qui ne pensaient seulement qu'à la nourriture que nous aurions après nous être débarrassés des protecteurs de cette nouvelle terre pleine d'humains. Je ne sais pourquoi ils nous avaient monté contre eux, il n'y avait aucune explication, je crois, si ce n'est que la haine inexplicable qu'éprouvait James à l'encontre du clan ennemi. Nous gagnions avant que les deux mystérieuses personnes n'arrivent, arrêtant toute guerre entre nos deux clans. La première se faisait remarquer plus que l'autre. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire qui cachait en partie son visage, ce qui faisait que l'on ne voyait que l'or de ses yeux perçants, qui me semblaient tristes et éteints. Elle était forte, se battant avec toute personne réussissant à l'approcher, brulant les autres avec un don incroyable. Ce qui me troubla le plus chez elle fut son odeur, si sucrée, si tentante… Du sang, sans aucun doute. La plus merveilleuse fragrance qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que je me précipiterais vers elle, faux, mes instincts m'interdisaient de bouger, voulant rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Le garçon semblait plus sage, plus vieux aussi. Mais je ne sais comment, il faisait vivre à mes compagnons le noir total, comme si leurs âmes avaient déserté de leurs corps. Il se battait aussi, très brièvement par contre, concentré sur son mystérieux don. Nous allions perdre, c'était certain. Victoria venait à peine de se faire démembrer par la fille. Celle-ci ne cessait de demander qui abandonnait. C'était perturbant, on pouvait voir ses émotions dans ses yeux or, elle n'avait pas l'air sadique comme Victoria, elle ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à les tuer. On voyait qu'elle fermait les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle démembrait quelqu'un, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer… Au fil du temps, plusieurs de mon clan se retirèrent. Je ne sais pourquoi j'employais sans cesse le mot : nous. Peut-être, car j'étais censé combattre avec eux… Mais je les regardais, du haut d'un arbre… Je venais de réaliser que toutes les promesses de Riley étaient fausses. Et mes bases s'étaient écroulées. Rien à faire. Je cherchais désespérément Diego, sachant inconsciemment par contre qu'il ne serait pas là… Riley a menti jusque-là, pourquoi pas ça aussi? Je devais m'enfuir, pourtant je restais là, cloué sur place. Quand je vis le visage de la fille se matérialiser devant moi. Je sautais d'un bond, ayant peur. Elle me suivit, pas le moins perturbé. Son odeur était irrésistible. J'étais cependant cloué sur place.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas participé à cette guerre?

Sa voix ressemblait à un chant d'oiseau. C'était troublant d'apercevoir les deux côtés d'elle-même. On pouvait croire qu'elle était un ange, et quelques secondes plus tard, être sur qu'elle était un diable. Je pris une grande inspiration pour parler, erreur, son sang avait l'air délicieux. Je me mis en position d'attaque.

Elle dut remarquer mon état, car elle se recula un peu.

- Pardon, je n'ai jamais gouté à mon sang, je ne sais pas quelle odeur il a pour vous…

- C'est… C'est vous qui vous excusez?

J'étais troublé… Dans mon clan, nous devions sans arrêt appeler les chefs : maitres, et tout était de notre faute. Ils nous avaient appris que nous devions respecter les plus forts, pourtant, elle, respectait les plus faibles.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est de ma faute, c'est mon odeur. Tu es une nouveau-née, c'est normal d'être tenté. Allez, tu peux me dire pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Je… Il n'y avait aucune raison de les attaquer, non? Je viens de me rendre compte que Riley nous a tous menti.

- Riley?

- Oui… Un de nos chefs de clan, avec Victoria et James.

Je vis le clan arriver, ainsi que l'homme qui restait plutôt en arrière. Ce fut la femme qui arriva en premier. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Bella… Je ne sais comment te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et en plus, tu me fais un merveilleux cadeau, te revoir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maman. Tout va bien, du moins, autant bien que possible vu ma condition. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle. Et ce n'est rien… Ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher.

L'homme la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Ça me frappa. Ils ne se conduisaient pas comme un clan, c'était plutôt une famille. Ils prenaient soin les uns des autres. D'autant plus que la fille ressemblait au père, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux de grand pacifiste, même si tout à l'heure, ils se battaient… C'était troublant de voir les deux contraires.

- Tout va bien? Tu es sur? Aucune blessure?

- Rien. Rien de physique, papa. Je tiens à te parler, par contre.

Elle lui sourit. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Elle finit par tourner le regard vers les deux autres, restant plutôt à l'écart. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella. À qui ais-je l'honneur?

- Démétri et Carmen. Tu dois être l'ange des ténèbres. On nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir aidé Carlisle et Esmée. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si je serais arrivé à temps.

- Pas de problème, nous étions de passage chez eux de toute façon.

Elle se retourna alors, et s'approcha de moi. Elle s'agenouilla alors pour être à ma hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi?

Je ne lui répondis pas, troublé par ses yeux or qui me scandaient.

- Il est hors de question que tu meures. Je ne crois pas que cela te conviendrait de partir seule. D'autant plus que tu n'es qu'une nouveau-née. Et je ne crois pas qu'Aro t'accepte dans son clan. Tu as des amis?

- Non.

- Que souhaites-tu alors?

- Nous pouvons la prendre en charge, Bella.

Elle se retourna vers eux, surprise.

- Vous êtes sur? Vous feriez ça?

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Nous t'avons élevé, on peut bien l'élever, elle.

Elle me scruta.

- Tu accepterais?

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question… Ils étaient si gentils, pourquoi vouloir me prendre en charge, moi, un vampire de fraiche date?… Pourtant, je le désirais.

- Oui.

Elle me sourit, me proposant sa main pour me relever. Timidement, je la pris… Elle était si… chaude… Je la regardais… Elle souleva ses sourcils, signe d'une profonde curiosité.

- C'est… Votre main est chaude.

Elle sourit.

- Et si tu cessais de me vouvoyer? Moi, je vais tranquillement me dégager de ta main…

Elle me sourit timidement, comme si elle était effrayée, se dégageant de mon emprise. Carlisle éclata de rire, prenant Bella par les épaules.

- Tes yeux sont noirs, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle tient à son humanité.

Point de vue : Bella

Nous rentrâmes chez Carlisle, Alec rentrait chez nous. Il me conduit tranquillement à son bureau. Je m'y assis, tandis qu'il s'assit devant moi sur son bureau. Il prit ma main.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, aujourd'hui.

Il leva un sourcil, j'expliquais.

J'étais au château, à Volterra, quand ce vampire, Félix, m'a embrassé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme si j'étais pétrifié sur place pendant qu'il me… Je ne voyais rien, je ne faisais que sentir ses mains sur mon corps.

- Il t'a violé, Bella?

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Non… Quelque chose lui en a empêché, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un… il l'a projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre, aucune odeur.

- Tu as pensé que ça pouvait être toi?

- Si, mais c'est impossible… Je suis allé dans ma chambre, pour lui écrire, comme toujours, quand quelque chose s'est écrit de lui-même sur la feuille. C'était Edward… Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai conversé avec lui, sur papier.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, ma puce… Mmm… Je peux voir la feuille?

Je la téléportais dans ses mains. Il la lut en quelques secondes.

- Je… Vous vous aimez tant, c'est incroyable… Tu pourrais essayer de le faire revenir?

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Il me tendit un crayon. J'écrivis...

« Tu es là? »

« Oui, bien sûr… je suis toujours là, je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas démente, ma Bella. C'est peut-être fou, mais c'est bien réel… Qui est cet homme qui lit derrière ton dos? »

Je le regardais… Il fronçait les sourcils, surpris.

- C'est incroyable… c'est bien la preuve qu'il y a bien un au-delà. Comment fait-il?

« Il s'appelle Carlisle, je le considère comme mon père… Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens? Il voudrait savoir comment tu arrives à faire ça. »

Nous attendîmes.

« Oui, je m'en souviens… Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, monsieur. Mmm, je ne sais pas… D'habitude, je surveille Bella de là-haut, mais quelquefois, lorsqu'elle a besoin de moi, je suis comme, projeté dans votre monde… c'est assez difficile à expliquer, je peux alors faire bouger des choses, sans qu'eux ne me sentent. »

- Je… je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi surprenant. Il doit avoir une espèce de don pour pouvoir converser à quelqu'un d'un autre monde. Ou alors, votre amour est tellement fort que même le destin ne peut vous séparer. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider là-dessus.

- Merci quand même.

Il me sourit.

- Je te laisse, Bella. Je dois aller travailler.

Il sortit de la pièce.

« Merci, mon ange. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Chapitre 16

30 octobre 1980

_Cher Edward,_

_Mon monde tournait autour d'un seul être, un être merveilleusement gentil, beau, décent, passionné, amoureux, adorable, intelligent, drôle, souriant… C'est être, c'est toi. Mais tu es mort._

_Je n'ai plus de repère, je n'ai plus de mur en qui m'accrocher... Je n'ai rien pour m'aider à survivre dans cet enfer..._

_Alors, reviens-moi._

_Bella_

Lorsque je rêvais, je le regardais chaque fois partir, au loin, et moi, je ne pouvais rien y faire, étant paralysée par le martyr, la tristesse. J'approchais, je courrais pour le retrouver, mais chaque pas que je faisais allongeait la distance qui nous séparait. Je m'éveillais chaque fois en sueur, en criant que je voulais aller le rejoindre, que je l'aimais. Je me souvenais de tous ces moments passés avec lui, notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, nos nombreuses retrouvailles… notre première fois… notre dernier au revoir. C'était celle-là la plus pire. La dernière fois où j'ai pu le toucher, le voir respirer, l'embrasser. J'aurais dû le supplier, l'implorer de rester près de moi.

J'avais essayé de nombreuses fois de le faire revenir, rien à faire. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne contrôle pas ce… don.

La question n'était plus de vivre, j'étais déjà morte, mais bien de survivre, de survivre à cette interminable torture. Je me voyais déjà à errer sur cette terre, telle une morte, attendant désespérément ma fin.

2 novembre 1990

_Cher Edward,_

_Ou es-tu? Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne vais te revoir… Mon âme sœur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'en prenait-on à nous? Pourquoi vouloir me faire vivre tous ces moments avec toi pour me les arracher ensuite, me laissant seule avec ma souffrance?_

_Bella_

J'étais vide. Personne ne pouvait lire mes pensées, personne ne pouvait lire ou même, ressentir la torture que je vis à chaque instant de ma vie. J'étais insensible au don de Jane, Alec, Aro… Je n'étais sensible à rien, à rien qui ne soit pas lui.

19 avril 2008

_Cher Edward,_

_Le temps passe, y compris quand cela semble impossible, y compris lorsque chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule d'une manière inégale, rythmée par des embarcadères étranges et des répits soporifiques. Mais il passe. Même sans toi._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>Désolé d'avoir été en retard, j'ai décidément une terrible malchance concernant les ordinateurs, devinez quoi?... Elle a encore planté... <em>

_Bref, j'ai bien hate d'avoir vos avis sur mon chapitre ;) _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Cela faisait quatre-vingt-sept ans, 6 mois, 2 semaines, vingt-trois heures, 47 minutes et 50 secondes. Quatre-vingt-sept ans, 6 mois, 2 semaines, vingt-trois heures, 47 minutes et 59 secondes que je n'avais pas purent le voir. La situation n'avait guère changé. Le trou lancinant dans ma poitrine me martyrisait toujours de l'intérieur.

Je n'avais d'autre passe-temps que de lire. Je lisais toujours les mêmes livres; à tout jamais et Les Hauts des Hurlevent. Dans ce livre-ci, Cathy est un monstre, elle le demeurera toujours, de même que moi... mais elle a pigé certains trucs. « Si tous les autres partaient, mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être; si tous les autres restaient, mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait alors étranger » pour elle, le seul, c'est Heatcliff. Pour moi, c'est Edward. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait décrire. Sans lui, je n'étais rien, je ne suis qu'un trou, dénudé d'âme et de corps. C'est le seul qui m'importe, le seul que je veux voir en me réveillant le matin, le seul que je laisserais m'embrasser, le seul que j'aime.

25 avril 2007

_Cher Edward,_

_Plus jamais je n'aimerais à nouveau. Les flèches de Cupidon m'ont trop cruellement blessé pour que je puisse m'élancer sur ses ailes légères; enchaîné comme je le suis, je ne saurais m'élever au-dessus d'une immuable douceur, je succombe sous l'amour qui m'écrase. Je t'aimerais toujours. J'aurais préféré mille fois mourir, plutôt que de ressentir éternellement ta perte. Bien que tu en aurais été incapable. Bien que le seul moyen de me détruire était que tu ne voulus plus de moi, que tu meurs, j'étais malheureusement une exception. Notre histoire avait été tellement parfaite. Les restes de la flamme de mon amour pour toi refusent de s'éteindre. C'est la seule et l'unique raison pour laquelle j'arrive à me lever le matin. Faut-il que l'amour si doux en apparence, soit si tyrannique et si cruel à l'épreuve? On m'avait toujours décrit l'amour comme un sentiment merveilleux, de laquelle on ne voulait jamais quitter. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris que l'amour peut être brutal, rude, violent. L'amour est une fumée de soupirs; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes._

_Qu'est-ce encore? La folle la plus raisonnable, une suffocante amertume, une vivifiante douceur!... La nuit ne peut qu'empirer mille fois, dès que ta lumière lui manque..._

_Tu es le seul, alors reviens._

_Bella_

Ma vie avec lui avait été tellement merveilleuse. Quelque matin, il m'éveillait par un baiser; c'est les plus belles journées que j'ai pu vivre dans mon existence. Il me complimentait, me disait que j'étais belle, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'écrivait des lettres, des poèmes.

1er mai 2007

_Cher Edward,_

_Ma vie sans toi est morne, monotone. Toi qui m'avais dit que tu resterais, tant que je voudrais encore de toi. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ta présence. Bien que tu m'aie abandonné; bien sûr ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était le destin - bien que tu es mort, je t'aime. Ma douleur en est bien la preuve. Je t'aime, pas parce que tu es beau ou riche, parce que tu es le seul homme qui ne m'ai pas laissée indifférente, parce que tu sais, mieux que quiconque, même moi, comment me réconforter, parce que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, parce que je suis incapable de me détacher de tes yeux, parce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, parce que je suis dépendante de la décharge électrique qui me parcourait lorsque je te touchais, parce que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées, parce que, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Parce que je ne veux rien savoir d'un monde où tu n'as pas ta place, parce que je donnerais ma vie pour te voir heureux. Parce que j'ai construit mon monde autour de toi, de tes baisers, autour de tes caresses._

_Alors, reviens._

_Bella_

C'est ainsi, après des mois et des mois d'acharnement, qu'après des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres que j'avais enfin réussies a placés ce masque sur mon visage, ce masque de bonheur, de réussite, de confiance, ne l'enlevant qu'en étant seul.

Je composais des chansons : When I look at you, Only hope, The climb, Going under, ainsi que plusieurs autres, composant style et thème différent, y allant avec mon humeur. Je modifiais aussi mes anciennes compositions : Perfect, Sweater song, Old school, Set fire o the third bar (en collaboration avec Edward)…

Tout à Volterra me faisait penser à lui, tout me faisait penser à sa perte.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'il meure?

Pourquoi étais-je aussi faible?

Pourquoi mon cœur est t'il partie avec lui?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout autant sa perte, après un an? Deux ans? Plus encore?

Les gouttes recommençaient à couler comme je m'en doutais... Le vide qui m'entourait était bien trop pesant. Je suffoquais. Je cherchais un endroit calme pour exploser, rien… Il y avait des gens partout. C'est en désespoir de cause que j'entrais dans une des prisons…

Ma peine ne pouvait se calmer… Nombre de fois, j'avais tenté de ne plus y penser… Il n'y avait rien à faire… À chaque seconde de mon existence, je voyais son visage me souriant, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer mon chemin. Certes, je ne voulais pas l'oublier, mais je ne pouvais vivre avec cette douleur en moi. Je devais essayer de vivre sans lui… Il serait injuste que je ne profite pas de ma vie, alors que lui n'a pas eu le droit à la sienne.

Foutaise.

Une vie n'est pas une vie, sans lui.

C'est une mort, une fin, une perte.

Comment pourrais-je construire une vie sans pilier?

C'est comme faire un livre, sans histoire; terne, vide,

bâtir un toit, sans maison; inaccessible... irréaliste,

avoir un enfant, alors qu'il n'a pas de parent; insensée... insupportable.

Un jour, peut-être pourrais-je ouvrir les yeux, quitter cette vie où tout est noir. Je ne vois rien ici. Il a traversé mon ciel, et l'a quitté, aussi vite qu'une étoile filante. Une étoile si belle, lumineuse. J'avais pu la voir, la toucher, la serrer fort contre moi pour qu'elle ne parte jamais, je m'étais attaché à elle. J'aurais aimé serrer Allie contre moi, lui dire à quel point je suis désemparée, à quel point j'ai rêvé de lui, qu'il revenait, à quel point cette souffrance est extrême, comment elle me brisait de l'intérieur, me martyrisait. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, qu'elle me réconforte, qu'elle me dise que j'en trouverais un autre, qu'il reviendra, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Les hybrides comme moi n'ont qu'un seul amour. Je suis tombé dessus, je lui ai trébuché dessus, mais lui, cet « obstacle » est devenu bien plus qu'une dalle mal fixée. Cet obstacle est devenu de l'oxygène, une nécessité. Mais je l'avais perdue. Je n'avais plus d'air pour respirer, je n'avais plus rien pour me soutenir. Je chutais, dans ce trou noir, cherchant une main tendue vers moi, le cherchant, mais il ne venait pas, il ne reviendra jamais. Il ne me réconforterait jamais comme il l'a fait lorsque j'ai appris que ma sœur était peut-être bien morte.

Je pleurais silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu.

- Bella?

Je sursautais… Cette voix était familière. Elle venait de la même pièce dans laquelle je me tenais. Mais elle était, souffrante… J'ouvris les yeux, essuyant les larmes afin de pouvoir voir. Je distinguais à peine de la noirceur une petite silhouette, recroquevillé sur elle-même, me regardant intensément, de ses yeux bleu clair. Ses yeux.

- Oh mon dieu... Ce n'est pas toi? Je t'ai cherché jusqu'au bout du monde et tu étais juste là? À quelques mètres de moi? Kiwi, c'est toi? Je ne rêve pas?

- Dans un rêve, j'aurais été dans un château. Je suis dans une prison, ya rien d'un rêve là-dedans.

Je me précipitais vers elle, la serrant dans mes bras. Elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. J'inspirais profondément son odeur, si proche de la mienne.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps? Que t'es-il arrivé?

- J'étais allé prendre une marche quand ils sont venus. Je crois qu'ils s'appelaient Félix, Démétri et Caius. Ils voulaient que je retourne avec eux. Je savais ce qu'il était et ils semblaient savoir qui j'étais. Ils ne me regardaient jamais dans les yeux, comme s'ils avaient été avertis de mon pouvoir. Ils m'ont kidnappé. Ils m'ont fait vivre dans un sous-sol, ou je ne pouvais sortir pendant des années. Je n'avais pas de nourriture. Ils m'ont battu. Puis, un jour, un certain Aro est venu me chercher. Il me disait qu'il allait me sortir de là, je l'ai cru, quelle idiote! Il m'a enfermé ici. Et après, il ne s'est rien produit, jusqu'à toi.

- Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai fait des recherches, tu sais… Emmett aussi en a fait. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu être juste là.

- Comment va Emmett?

- Il s'est imprégné… Elle s'appelait Rosalie. Elle était parfaite pour lui, gentille, douce, attentionnée. Ils se sont mariés après quelques années. Rose a eu une petite fille, elle l'a nommé Andréanne, je crois. Ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années, à peine quelques années après que je ne devienne un vampire.

- Pauvre eux…

- Ouais… On dirait que ça finit mal pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Pourquoi? Que t'es-t-il arrivé, à toi? Pourquoi depuis je ne sais combien de temps – je ressens une douleur fulgurante au cœur?

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je me suis imprégné de quelqu'un aussi… Il s'appelait Edward. C'est... l'être le plus gentil qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… Nous vivions l'amour parfait, même s'il vivait en Italie et moi aux États-Unis. Je suis tombée enceinte à peine quelque jour avant qu'il ne meure, lui ainsi qu'Alice, sa sœur, ma meilleure amie. C'est pour ça que je suis resté en vie… J'avais toujours une partie de lui en moi… Mais quelqu'un me l'a enlevé en me transformant. Je ne suis devenu une Volturi que pour pouvoir te retrouver et pour tuer ce vampire…

- Je suis désolé pour toi, sœurette. J'aurais aimé être là pour te supporter. Ça a dû être horrible.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Toi, tu ne la jamais rencontré, étant confiné dans cette pièce. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être à ses côtés pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est les Volturi.

Chaque seconde, ma colère envers eux s'intensifiait. J'étais surprise de pouvoir encore serrer Dakota dans mes bras sans me précipiter pour leur arracher la tête… Je le ferais plus tard.

- Quant dirais-tu si, on pensait à nous pour une fois?

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Elle m'expliqua alors son plan…

* * *

><p>ALLOoOORRSSssSS ? :D<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 et 19

Je me retrouvais donc dans mon ancienne chambre, retrouvant les tons bleus ciel que j'aimais tant auparavant. Sentant mon cœur battre à toute allure pour la première fois depuis des années, je la regardais, me souvenant de tous les moments que j'y ai passé avec Edward, toujours surprise de sentir mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Quand soudain, mon téléphone sonna…

Je me précipitais sur lui…

- Edward?

- Oui, c'est moi. J'arrive bientôt. J'entre dans l'avion dans quelques minutes.

Sa voix était si… douce, merveilleuse… Un chant d'oiseau… Je fermais les yeux, m'imprégnant de ce moment, imaginant son visage alors qu'il me disait ses mots, mots que je ne voulais jamais qu'il dise.

- N'y va pas!

Je me dépêchais de quitter ma maison… Mes larmes coulaient à flot, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

- Comment?

- N'y va pas. Ne prends pas cet avion…

- Pourquoi?

- Retarde ton vol de quelques heures, silt plais... Ne viens pas maintenant. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi Bella? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si je prends cet avion? J'ai l'impression que... ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vue, touché. Je veux te revoir le plus vite possible, rien ne m'en empêchera, tu le sais… À moins que… tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne…

- Ne dis jamais ça… Je te demande de me faire confiance… Je t'aime, c'est pour toi que je fais ça… Si tu prends cet avion, tu…

- Salut Bella! Désolé on n'a pas le temps… Ils nous demandent d'entrer dans l'avion. On parlera plus tard... Je t'aime aussi Bee…

Ma meilleure amie raccrocha sur ces mots.

- …mourra…

Je raccrochais, commençant à courir vers la plage où Emmett était…

Il était à quelque mètre de moi, embrassant Rose… C'est avec regret que je les interrompis…

- Emm… J'ai besoin de toi…

Ils se retournaient vers moi. Il prit panique en voyant mes larmes. J'avais oublié à quel point il était protecteur…

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Toi, tu appelles Lucas et tu lui dis de me rechercher dans l'océan. Après, tu iras à l'autre bout de la plage, ou il n'y a personne… Et tu m'attends. Quand tu m'entendras, tu viens me chercher, peu importe où je suis… D'accord?

- Oui, pas de problème… Tout de suite?

- Oui… Je suis désolé, pour tout… Je vous expliquerai plus tard…

Je me dépêchais de trouver un endroit ou personne ne pouvait me voir et ne me téléportait dans leur avion.

J'entendais le pilote faire ses annonces de vols... Je me faufilais dans un espace reculé ou personne ne m'apercevrais, notant dans ma tête les sorties d'urgences et attendis patiemment. Ayant fait des recherches sur l'accident d'Edward, je savais approximativement quand l'avion explosera… Je me préparais donc mentalement à agir, remarquant au fil du temps les airs troublés des hôtesses de l'air. Le temps passa comme une flèche et bien vite, je sortis de ma cachette afin de retrouver Edward… Il venait de se lever, marchant tranquillement… Sa beauté me frappa, encore une fois… Mes souvenirs étaient indignes de sa beauté. Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns… Il me bloquait le passage, me regardant intensément…

- Excusez-moi. Je dois passer…

Je regardais autour de moi, surveillant les hôtesses des yeux, remarquant de plus en plus la sueur qui coulait sur leur front, elles semblaient vouloir s'enfuir, regardant leurs clients avec des airs de revenant.

- Je vous connais, non? Je m'appelle Roger

Il se comportait comme si je n'avais pas parlé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Non, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Pouvez-vous me laisser passer?

- Non… Je suis sure que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part…

Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience... Ce n'est pas ce pauvre type qui fera échouer mon plan.

- NON! Maintenant, excusez-moi!

Je le poussais légèrement vers la droite, me précipitant vers Edward… Ne pouvant me contrôler, je lui sautais dans les bras et il remarqua ma présence. Il me rattrapa de justesse, me tenant fermement dans ses bras. J'inspirais profondément son odeur, ayant l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Bizarrement, il faisait la même chose de son côté.

- Bella? Que fais-tu ici? Tu…

À contrecœur, je me détachais de lui.

- Ca va? continua-t-il, inquiet, pourquoi as-tu pleuré?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard… Tu dois me suivre avant... Toi, et Alice.

Cette dernière se retourna vers moi, surprise.

- Pourquoi?

- Je… Faites-moi confiance… On n'a presque plus le temps maintenant.

Je me précipitais vers la première porte de secours, suivi par mes deux revenants. Je me préparais à l'ouvrir, quand Edward prit ma taille, me retournant vers lui…

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Explique-moi, j'en ai marre de tous ces secrets, juste… explique-moi…

Je déposais ma tête sur son torse, sentant les larmes revenir…

- J'ai peur…

- De quoi?

Je relevais ma tête vers lui…

- De te perdre une deuxième fois… De vous perdre une deuxième fois.

- Bella… Nous…

- On en parlera plus tard... Tu me fais confiance?

- Oui, bien sûr!

- Si je te demandais de sauter, tu le ferais?

Il me regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je suis désolé de vous apprendre ces biens tristes nouvelles…

- Quoi?

J'ouvris la porte, des éclairs transperçaient le ciel… Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, ayant une frousse extrême… Il me serra contre lui, embrassant mon cou…

- Tu serais prêt à me suivre?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression que… je dois quitter cet endroit, le plus vite possible.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant à fond…

- Alice, tu t'y connais en choses surnaturelles… Si je te dis que Lucas t'attend en bas, tu me crois?

Elle baissa les yeux…

- Oui.

Je franchis le pas qui me séparait du vide… J'eus l'impression que la chute dura une éternité… L'air me fouettait le visage comme n'importe quoi. Quand enfin, j'arrivais dans l'eau, je fus surprise qu'il fasse tant froid, étant habitué à ne rien ressentir… Je cherchais Edward des yeux, le trouvant à quelques mètres de moi. Il franchit la distance nous séparant, me prenant encore une fois dans ses bras, m'amenant jusqu'à Alice.

- Ça va?

- Oui, un peu sonné, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Non, je n'ai rien de grave.

- Et Alice?

- Boo… C'est moins pire que d'être dans les bras de Jasper pendant qu'il court.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Toi, tu bouches tes oreilles.

Il s'exécuta. Je criais alors de toutes mes forces, allant au timbre le plus aigu de ma voix. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me retournais vers Edward.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de sauter^

Il leva un sourcil. J'enlevais ma main de l'eau, pour la pointer vers un petit point rouge dans le ciel, ressemblant à un feu d'artifice.

- C'est votre avion.

Il se retourna vers moi, interrogatif…

- Comment sais-tu tout cela?

- Durant les prochaines heures, il se passera des choses bizarres, je ferais des choses bizarres… Mais je t'expliquerais tout, après. Dans quelques heures.

- Okay.

J'entendis Alice soupirer, derrière moi.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il serait là?

- Il est sur la route, il doit déjà nous entendre…

- LUCAS! GROUILLE TON CUL! JE MEURS DE FROID!

- À tes ordres, Alice.

Elle se retourna, surprise. Puis, elle entoura son cou de ses bras…

- Sors-moi de là. J'ai froid.

- Je reviens Bella.

Il disparut, je regardais Edward.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où l'a-t-il emmené?

- Sur la plage... Emmett devrait arriver dans quelques secondes…

- Ou maintenant!

Je sursautais…

- Je te jure que… si ça faisait pas plus de 80 ans que je ne t'aurais pas vu, tu le regretterais…

- Quoi?

- Super, ou moins je ne suis pas le seul à être perdu!

- Ramène-nous à la maison.

- Okay...

Emmett me prit dans ses bras, je déposais ma tête contre son torse.

- Edward?

- Quoi?

- Accroche-toi!

Il eut juste le temps de raccrocher à son bras qu'il décolla, allant plus vite que moi, vampire. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes que nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le sol. Edward se releva avant moi, et me tendis la main, me releva. Je le regardais dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais réussi… L'amour de ma vie se tenait devant moi, me souriait, respirait… Il n'était pas six pieds sous terre, il était avec moi. Je pouvais le toucher…

Je m'appuyais encore une fois sur son torse, respirant avidement, sentant mes larmes couler. Il entoura ma taille de son bras. J'étouffais mes sanglots dans le creux de ses bras. Bien sûr, il le sentit.

- Shut, calme-toi, mon amour… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu m'as tant manqué. Ne me refait jamais ça, j'en mourrais. C'était horrible, là-bas. J'y ai vécu les pires années de ma vie… Plus jamais, ne repart plus jamais. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule…

Il prit mon visage entre sa main, et me fit relever la tête, jusqu'à plonger dans ses yeux.

- Je déteste te voir souffrir… Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris. J'ai beau ne rien comprendre, je resterais toujours avec toi, sois en certaine.

Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à mes lèvres, m'embrassant doucement, essayant probablement de me rassurer. Je jouais avec ses cheveux de mes mains, pendant que l'une des siennes me soutenait par la taille et que l'autre me prenait doucement le visage. Il franchit la barrière de mes lèvres pour danser un duo enflammé avec ma langue. …

- Retenez-vous donc un peu! Moi aussi, j'aime Rosalie, mais je ne…

Edward éclata de rire, caressant mes joues que je sentais rosies… Son rire était merveilleux. Je me détachais à contrecœur de lui et allait trouver Alice. Je la pris dans mes bras…

- Tu m'as manqué, Liii… Ta joie m'a manqué…

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible quand je veux.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Lucas…

- Ravis de te revoir, espèce d'imbécile.

Il me regarda bizarrement... Bon OK, je les ai tous perdus, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… J'allai donc voir Emmett et Rose.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

- Euh… Ce n'est rien.

Je ris brièvement.

- Je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma maison, notre maison…

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi? D'après le peu que je comprends, tu viens de me sauver la vie…

- Tu avais prévu une soirée tranquille, tu voulais aller souper au restaurant. Et moi, je te complique la vie avec mes histoires à dormir debout. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée…

Il entoura mes épaules de son bras. Je repris sa main, tandis qu'il m'embrassait le côté de la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. J'attends depuis quelque temps maintenant que tu te confies enfin à moi. Je suis heureux, soulagé. Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu es la personne en qui je tiens le plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre... C'est juste que, c'est si long à expliqué, je voulais sans arrêt te le dire, mais je me rétractais toujours au dernier moment, me disant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais en fait, j'ai peur de ta réaction.

- Bella, rien ne me séparera de toi. Ce serait plutôt à toi de me quitter.

- Ah oui? Qui pourrait me séparer de toi?

- Emmett?

Je me serrais les lèvres. Rien que la vérité.

- Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec Emmett, il est mon frère.

- Quoi?

Je le regardais, lui aussi.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai déménagé ici. Nos parents nous avaient séparés, et j'ai toujours été très proche d'Emmett. Il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché?

- Ma famille est rech… Je t'expliquerais plus tard... Emmett?

- Oui ma chérie?

- Tu peux l'expliquer à Alice? J'aimerais être seule avec Edward.

- Pas de problème, chéri de mon cœur…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19<p>

Nous arrivâmes bientôt, montâmes les escaliers et je m'assis sur mon lit, suivi par Edward. Je le regardais.

- Bon voilà. Il n'y a pas que des humains sur la terre. Il y a… les vampires.

- Quoi? Les vampires... existent?

- Oui, par contre, ils ne sont pas comme le décrivent les contes de fées. Ils sont plus forts, plus rapides que nous. Ils sont blancs comme des draps et ressemblent à des anges. Ils brillent à la lumière. Le seul moyen de les éliminer, c'est de les démembrer, et de les bruler ensuite. Ils ont des dons. La plupart boivent du sang humain. Seulement quelques-uns se réduisent à boire du sang animal. C'est bien moins bon et ça ne remplis pas. Les personnes dont je considère comme mes parents en sont. Mon père aime se considérer comme un vampire végétarien. Il est médecin. Il se contrôle parfaitement. Il se croit damner mais il l'est bien moins que plusieurs d'entre nous. Ils sont de véritables anges. Il y a aussi… Lucas.

- Lucas? Le Lucas d'Alice?

- Oui.

Je guettais sa réaction. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Sa colère grandissait.

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, entre lui et moi? (Il acquiesça) Je savais ce qu'il était… Je suis allé lui parler… Il m'a dit qu'avant de rencontrer Alice, il n'était pas végétarien. Il voulait seulement réussir à lui parler, à la toucher, sans la mordre. Il lui a avoué sa vraie nature – je n'ai pas eu les détails, mais ils sont encore ensemble. Il a pris un énorme risque en lui annonçant. Les Volturi, s'il l'apprenait, les tueraient.

- Les Volturi?

- C'est un clan de vampire. Ils sont considérés comme la royauté dans ce monde. Ils créent les lois. L'une d'entre elles, la plus importante, c'est qu'aucun humain ne doit connaître leur existence.

- Mais… je suis humain, je ne peux pas savoir…

- Si… tu es humain, mais tu es un des trois seuls qui a le droit de savoir. Tu es par contre le seul qui est connu…

- Je…

- Je t'expliquerais après. Donc, les vampires ne peuvent normalement pas se reproduire. Par contre, Noah et Allie, mes

- tes géniteurs… (je souris, il me connaissait vraiment par cœur) Pourquoi les appeler comme ça?

- Des parents, c'est toujours là pour leurs enfants, quoi qu'il en coute… Ils m'ont abandonné.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Edward le remarqua. Il se déplaça, se positionnant devant moi et releva mon visage avec ses doigts.

- Shut… Tu sais, j'ai une forte impression que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis des années, c'est très troublant. J'ai des sortes de Flash back, qui sont tellement floué que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

- C'est parce que c'est vrai.

- Comment?

- Je… t'expliquerai plus tard… (Il sourit)Donc, mes parents, je ne sais comment, ont réussi à avoir des enfants. Ils nous ont créés, moi, Emmett et Dakota.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, vous êtes quoi?

- Mmm... Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes humains, mais nous avons quelques caractéristiques des vampires, puisque nos parents en sont. Par exemple, nous avons leur force et leur rapidité, à des degrés différents. Et nous avons des dons.

- Explique-moi.

- Je commence par Emmett, Dakota ou moi?

- Emmett.

- Il est plus fort et plus rapide qu'un vampire, à quelques degrés près. Par contre, il est plus impulsif, il n'agit qu'avec ses instincts. Il peut utiliser les dons d'une personne, en la touchant.

- Et toi?

- Je suis moins forte et moins rapide qu'un vampire, à quelques degrés près. Je suis aussi maladroite et je suis plus réfléchi, j'évalue mes instincts avant de les utiliser. Lors de mon séjour chez Carlisle, il m'a appris à me battre.

- Et tes dons? Je peux avoir une démonstration?

Je levais les yeux.

- Tu es sur? Ça va te faire un choc.

Il hocha la tête, je me reculais.

Je claquais des doigts, une flamme apparue, au bout de mon pouce. Regardant Edward, j'attendis qu'il ait assimilé la nouvelle pour continuer. Tranquillement, j'ouvris ma main pour que les flammes se propagent. Je souris devant la chaleur de cette caresse.

- Ça ne te fait pas mal?

- Non, c'est plutôt agréable, en fait.

- Alors, c'est ça, tu contrôles le feu?

- Attends…

Je téléportais un objet dans ma main et le fit exploser.

- C'est une sorte d'explosif, doux lorsqu'il est manié avec douceur, féroce lorsqu'on le souhaite.

- Et tu fais bouger les objets?

- C'est de la téléportation. Je possède aussi un bouclier mental, je contre les attaques comme celles de Dakota.

- Lorsque tu en parles, on dirait que c'est un art, un tour de magie.

- C'est un peu ça, en fait… Il faut perfectionner notre don, le maitriser… Au début, j'étais incapable de canaliser mon énergie…

- Alors c'est ça, ta description? Tu es plus forte qu'Emmett, je me trompe?

- C'est ce qu'Emmett croit… Il dit souvent que je suis la plus douée, mais que je m'inquiète trop. Bref, kiwi est égal à un vampire… Du moins, elle le serait si elle n'était pas confinée dans une sorte de prison, si elle pouvait manger… Elle réfléchit beaucoup avant d'agir, elle ne veut pas commettre d'erreur. Elle a un don assez particulier : Elle peut faire vivre à une personne une souffrance extrême, à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, comme si on te brulait le crane, en la regardant dans les yeux… Étant des jumelles, nous avons toutes deux un don très spécial, mais nous ne pouvons l'utiliser que lorsque nous sommes unit, et qu'une seule fois par personne. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des étoiles filantes?

- Si. Elle réalise les rêves.

- C'est ce que nous faisons. Donc, personne ne savait notre existence, jusqu'à mes quatre ans. J'étais avec mes parents quand ils sont arrivés. Ils se parlaient de choses et d'autres, quand leur chef, Aro Volturi, m'a regardé. Ses… yeux rouges m'ont littéralement transpercé, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aspirait dans un trou sans fond. J'ai senti mon père se tendre, je me suis caché derrière lui. Il voulait sans arrêt que je reparte avec lui, il me disait de le suivre. Il m'a pris le bras, férocement, comme s'il allait me tuer. Je l'ai brulé et on s'est enfui.

- Ça a dû être traumatisant…

- Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de cauchemars que j'ai fait après son arrivée, mais c'était dur... J'avais peur de fermer les yeux, j'avais peur de le revoir. Ce fut ma première rencontre avec des vampires, mis à part mes géniteurs… et mes parents, mais je ne les considère pas comme tels… Ils sont plus gentils que n'importe quel humain.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Il se déplaça, me prenant dans ses bras, nous allongeant sur le lit. Je regardais le plafond. Sentant les larmes faire leur apparition, et pris une grande inspiration.

- Mes parents… ont décidé qu'il valait mieux pour Emmett et Dakota de partir vivre dans des familles d'accueil, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Emmett est venu ici, Dakota ailleurs... Ils se sont faits élevé par des humains, pour diminuer tous risques, car les vampires ne connaissaient pas leur existence. Quant à moi, ils m'ont envoyé chez Carlisle… Je les connaissais déjà, bien sûr. Eux, ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient poursuivre les vampires, pour nous protéger. Mais en fait, ils se sont enfuis. Avant que je ne parte de chez nous, j'ai eu le temps de parler à Emmett… En fait, je n'avais pas le droit, mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de dormir avec lui, en cachette des parents.

- Pourquoi?

- Mmm… J'ai toujours été très proche d'Emmett. C'est mon protecteur, mon confident. Je me souviens, toutes jeunes, j'avais du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres, Emmett aussi, mais pour lui c'est différents… Il parle à tout le monde, mais n'ouvre son cœur qu'à peu de gens. Pour moi, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Donc, une fois, j'étais au parc et plusieurs garçons était là, ils ont commencé à m'écœurer quand Emmett est arrivé. Il leur a foutu la frousse de leur vie. Bref, il a toujours été là pour moi, donc à chaque fois que je faisais des cauchemars, j'allai le trouver. Il me réconfortait et je m'endormais avec lui. Donc… je suis allé le voir, cette nuit-là. Comme toujours, il m'a réconforté… Le lendemain, on est parti. Nous n'avions plus le droit d'avoir des nouvelles des autres.

- J'imagine que tu as désobéi.

- Bien sûr… j'ai pris des nouvelles d'eux sur internet. Mais à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, je ne cessais de regarder le téléphone, au cas où ils m'appelleraient. J'ai appris que Dakota s'était fait enlevé un an plus tard, par des vampires parce qu'elle a la même odeur que moi. Tu sais, les marques qui apparaissent subitement sur mon corps?

Il les frôla du doigt, acquiesçant.

- C'est celles de Dakota. C'est pour ça que… qu'à chaque fois, je ne cessais de dire : Désolé… Je lui disais à elle. Parce que c'est elle qui les reçoit, parce que c'est elle qui est enfermée… Ça aurait dû être moi, c'est de ma faute.

Sentant les larmes couler sur mon visage, je les essuyais subitement. Edward se releva, se mit ensuite sur moi, prenant grand soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur moi, cependant, essuyant tranquillement mes larmes de son pouce.

- Hey, ne dis jamais ça, mon petit miracle. Je te l'interdis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Si ça avait été toi, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

- Mon petit miracle?

- Oui, ça a été une révélation… J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un ange, descendu du ciel pour moi. Mais en fait, tu es un miracle de la vie, car… tu existes.

Je souris. _Je t'aime._

- Quand tu parlais d'odeur…

- Chaque humain a une odeur… Celle de Dakota et la mienne sont plus sucrées, plus bonnes, d'après les vampires. Donc, on a été séparé toute notre enfance… Ce n'est qu'à mes seize ans qu'on s'est retrouvé.

- Et le coup de fil?

- Quel coup de fil?

- Celui que tu as reçu qui t'a fait fondre en larmes, lors de notre rencontre…

- Oh… C'était un vampire qui m'appelait pour me dire que les personnes que nous avions engagées pour retrouver Dakota sont mortes. Et que je ne la retrouverais jamais. Qu'elle était morte!

- Est-ce que Rose le sait?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors? Ils sont toujours ensemble.

- Ça a été très dur pour eux. Je crois que si Emmett pouvait retourner à ce jour, il ne lui dirait pas. Il a failli la perdre… Ça se comprend, elle se rend compte que l'homme avec qui elle sort n'est pas humain et que si des vampires le découvraient, il le pourchasserait. Je les ai vus vivre ça. J'ai vu le désespoir dans les yeux d'Emmett pendant un mois. Il parle dans son sommeil, il disait sans arrêt qu'il voulait tout recommencer. Il n'a pas voulu me parler pendant une semaine. J'avais peur qu'il se produise la même chose entre toi et moi.

- Jamais. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Quand bien même des vampires iraient me kidnapper. (Il serra ma main.) Tu as dit : qu'il me pourchasserait… Pourquoi?

- Les vampires me pourchassent, Edward. Je parierais qu'il y en a un dans la forêt en ce moment.

Il soupira…

- C'est si dur… De savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour te protéger…

Je me mis sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai omis de te dire quelque chose. Des êtres comme nous n'aiment qu'une seule personne. Une seule. Et alors, lorsqu'elle rencontre cette personne, il n'y a plus rien qui existe mis à part elle. Ce sera elle, ou personne. Car il n'y a qu'elle qui détient notre cœur.

- Tu sembles l'avoir déjà vécu. Rassure-moi… Dis-moi que c'est moi, Bella… Dis-moi que je suis cette personne.

Je le regardais, il semblait hésitant.

- Tu ne devrais même pas en douter… Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur, tu es le seul.

Il sourit, ses yeux brillants me scrutant, alors qu'il me prit par le cou pour m'embrasser, doucement…

- Donc, c'est pour ça que tu peux le savoir. Je suis connu dans le monde vampirique, je suis traqué… Tu es connu, également. Pour en revenir à là où nous étions, si tu avais été un vampire, j'aurais atteint ton âge pour ne plus grandir, tu es humain, je grandis avec toi. Si tu meurs, je meurs.

- Sérieux?

- C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Vivre sans toi…

- Comment sais-tu tout ça? Je veux dire, tu es un des seuls à être... comme tu es…

- Un jour, un livre est apparu sur mon lit. C'était l'histoire d'une petite fille qui était comme nous… Il nous expliqua tout ce que nous devions savoir.

- Je suis tellement… heureux, Bella… Si tu savais comment j'attendais ce moment, comment j'en rêvais. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me parles si... ouvertement.

- Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, j'ai vécu le fait de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je veux éviter que ça se reproduise.

- Pourquoi? Comment tu as fait pour savoir que l'avion allait exploser?

Je fermais les yeux, m'assis.

- Okay… Ça, il n'y a personne en dehors de moi et Dakota qui le sait. C'est très dur d'en parler. Imagine si je ne serais pas intervenu dans l'avion… Vous seriez morts, tous les deux… Mais, je serais toujours vivante pour une raison bien spéciale. Que… à vos funérailles, j'apprenne que Lucas allait se suicider, car il ne peut vivre sans Alice… Et que moi, je sois coincé dans cet enfer. Qu'un beau jour, un vampire me transforme et que je devienne une Volturi, pour tuer cet abruti et retrouver Kiwi. Que je vive un siècle avec eux et qu'a la fin de ce siècle, je retrouve Dakota, qui était enfermé chez les Volturi depuis tout ce temps. Et que l'on utilise notre don pour revenir en arrière.

- Il y a des flash-back qui viennent dans ma tête.

- Explique.

- Un où je suis dans l'avion, pendant que toi, tu es dans une pièce inconnue avec une jeune femme… Et on se parle. Ça te dit quelque chose?

- Si… c'est le jour où tu es mort. Ta voix m'est apparue dans ma tête, pendant que je souffrais, que tu souffrais.

Il me regarda, ne semblant pas me voir, par contre.

- Celle où… tu es dans la forêt, et il y a un homme qui m'insulte, puis te mord.

- C'est le jour ou j'ai été transformé. Il t'insultait, je te défendais, et ta voix m'est apparue. Je te répondais, en pensée, cette fois. Tu me disais de ne pas abandonner, d'essayer de survivre, de rester alerte.

- Yen à une… tu te fais tripoter par cet empoté… Félix… j'en suis sur. Je te vois pleurer… Et je ne sais pas comment, je l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, tu cours dans ta chambre, tu prends un papier et j'écris… Un autre avec… Carlisle, je crois… Je lui écris. Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé?

- Oui, c'est arrivé… Avec Carlisle, j'étais allé le voir pour qu'il m'aide… Il en a conclu, que, soi, tu eusses un don pour communiquer avec les vivants, ou soi, notre amour dépassait le destin.

- Je vote pour la deuxième option… Mais sérieusement… Pourquoi m'en souviens-je? Je veux dire, je devais être mort, et tu as reculé le temps.

- Notre don n'est pas parfait… J'ai souhaité : « revenir avant le moment où Edward est mort » j'aurais du demandé de reculer le temps… Ça n'a pas effacé ta mémoire.

- Mais… j'étais mort…

- Il y a un au-delà pour les anges comme toi. Mais, faut croire que tu ne voulais pas me laisser seule.

- Faut croire que mon moi futur est aussi têtu que mon moi présent.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je bâillais… Il éclata de rire.

- Allez, va te changer, miracle de ma vie.

Je me levais et allai me mettre une petite nuisette bleue, sortant ensuite de mon dressing, fermant la porte. Je me retournais donc, me retrouvant face à Edward, qui me regardait avec ses yeux incandescents. Il me prit par le cou, et avança jusqu'à ce que je sois appuyé complètement sur le mur, d'où il appuya sa main. L'autre vint prendre ma mâchoire pour l'amener jusqu'à lui. Il m'embrassa alors, m'emmenant dans un monde ou personne, mis à part lui, ne pourrait m'en sortir.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment les trouver-vous?<strong>

**Je vous donne deux de mes chapitres pour me faire pardonner de les avoir envoyer kasiment un jour en retard xD **

**Non, sérieux, je lis des fictions aussi, je sais donc tout autant que vous comment l'attente peut être longue. J'essairai donc de poster plus souvent.**

**Mais, dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez du retournement de la situation.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. J'aime beaucooup apprendre ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver prochainement. **

**La fin de ma fiction va arriver vite. Plus que 6 chapitres et un épilogue :( **

**xD..**


	19. Chapter 20 et 21

- Shut! Ne fais pas de bruit! Peut-être qu'ils dorment...

- BELLA! T'ES LÀ?... Aoucht... Rose, ce n'est pas parce que je suis fort que tu peux me frapper, ça fait mal à mon cœur…

Je me frottais les yeux, exaspérés… Les ouvrants, je regardais Edward, toujours endormis. Je souris. Il était toujours là… Je caressais ses cheveux de ma main, il m'embrassa dans le cou, m'avouant qu'il était bien réveillé. Il garda cependant les yeux fermés. Je m'étirais, relevant légèrement les couvertures… Emmett ouvrit alors la porte dans un grand fracas, dérangeant légèrement notre intimité.

- OUFF! Bella, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on sonne… Et ya une légère odeur de vampire dehors… J'ai eu peur…

- Vas-t-en, espèce d'enfoiré!

- Pourquoi? C'est comme ça que tu traites ton propre frère, Tsss! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on voie les résultats de votre partie de jambes en l'air, c'est ça?

Je rougis, regardant Edward qui prit ma main, me souriant.

- Tsss! Quelle impolitesse! Non, mais c'est vrai quoi! Alice, Rose, dites quelque chose!

Je les regardais, Alice semblait dans ses pensées…

- Edward! Tu vois ça! La belle nuisette à Bella est toute fripée maintenant! C'est un crime, Bella. Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais il faut la jeter!

Edward sembla alors se réveiller. Il grogna.

- Alice, surtout pas!

- Pourquoi? Elle est bonne à jeter.

- C'est la couleur que je préfère sur elle, tu n'as pas le droit!

Elle souffla, riant aux éclats.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Tu aimes surtout la lui enlever!

Elle la lui lança. La rattrapant, il la glissa sous les couvertures, la serrant comme un toutou, refermant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Bin... On allait à la plage, pour un feu que camp, on venait vous chercher. Vous venez?

- Un feu de camp?

- Oui, Bella… Un feu de camp, on s'achèterait une pizza et on s'assiérait tous ensemble autour d'un feu, où on ferait cuire des…

- Stop! Je sais c'est quoi, Alice. Je parlais, il est quelle heure?

- Bella, il est 4 heures…

- Oups. J'ai dû oublier à quelles heures nous nous étions couchés…

Je regardais Edward, qui approuva.

- On se lave et on arrive. Achète-moi un chocolat chaud, Emm.

- D'accord, et pour le vampire?

- Occupes-t-en…

- Tsss. Tu ne peux pas le faire exploser à distance?

- Non, je ne sais pas ou il est…

- OK, à toute!

Ils partirent, refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Mmm...

Il embrassa mes cheveux, je me blottis contre son cou, l'embrassant brièvement.

- On peut rester là?

- On peut, mais tu m'as mis une idée en tête…

- Quelle?

- Une bonne douche.

Il se releva, me prit dans ses bras, telles une princesse et nous conduis vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et entra, me déposant par terre. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, mais dûmes bien vite sortir rejoindre les autres.

Je regardais à l'extérieur, remarquant qu'il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour se baigner, je me vêtis d'un Jean slim noir ainsi qu'une camisole jaune. Je laissais mes cheveux tomber librement, toujours humides. Edward sortit de la salle de bain quelque minute après moi, fouillant dans ses tiroirs, essayant de trouver une tenue décente. Il soupira, enfilant des shorts, un chandail et un polar noir.

- Il faudra vraiment aller m'acheter des vêtements, demain. Alice en sera ravie. Tu viens?

Il s'approcha de moi, me proposant sa main. Je la pris et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

- Dis, ta sœur… Tu comptes aller la chercher?

- Oui, mais pas avant quelques jours. Bien qu'il soit facile de s'infiltrer en étant vampire dans leur monde, un humain, c'est presque impossible. Il me faut un plan.

- Tu n'aurais pas juste à… te téléporter dans la pièce où elle est, et à repartir.

- Si, mais… je n'ai jamais été capable de m'y téléporter, il y a un blocage, ou un truc du genre.

Nous arrivâmes à la plage, ou il n'y avait que notre groupe qui s'était risqué à sortir. J'avoue qu'il faisait légèrement froid pour sortir en camisole, mais bon… Je n'ai pas eu froid depuis des années, alors, quelle importance?

Les autres étaient tous autour du feu, qui n'était pas encore allumé. Nous nous y assîmes aussi.

- Dis Bella, tu ne peux pas allumer le feu, histoire qu'on ne gèle pas sur place?

- Une allumette aurait fait l'affaire, tu sais.

Je fis apparaître une flamme sur mon pouce et la déposait sur le bois. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour que le feu décolle et prenne de l'expansion.

- Alors Bella, pourquoi étais-tu si… bizarre, hier?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, pris une grande inspiration :

- Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'Edward serait mort, ainsi qu'Alice, dans cet avion? Mais que j'ai survécu? Et qu'après un an, un vampire ma transformé? Que j'ai rejoint les Volturi?

- Non, tu préférais mourir plutôt que de voir Aro.

- Si, seulement qu'aurais-tu fait, toi? Je devais retrouver mon assassin et Kiwi. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après? Tu l'as retrouvé?

- Après environ cent ans, je l'ai retrouvé. Elle gisait au fond d'une espèce de prison dans la cave du château.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ouvrant la bouche, n'osant par contre pas troubler le silence qu'y s'était installé autour de nous.

- Elle… va bien?

Je baissais les yeux.

- Elle a des bleus partout sur le corps. Ses yeux étaient éteints, et elle est frigorifiée. Elle est maigre comme un cure-dent, c'est déjà surprenant qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'ici. C'est elle qui m'a proposé ce vœu…

- Vœu?

Je me retournais vers Rose.

- Lorsque je suis avec elle, elle est capable de réaliser notre rêve le plus cher, mais seulement qu'une fois.

- Alors si je comprends bien, elle t'a proposé de revenir dans le passé, c'est bien ça?

Si, c'est cela. Elle te salue, Emm. Elle a très hâte de te revoir.

Je reposais mes yeux sur Emmett, alors qu'il regardait par terre, masquant ses yeux, que je devinais en eau.

- Et toi... tu vas bien?

Je lui souris.

- Le cauchemar est passé.

Je me rapprochais du feu, grelottant. Je devais me réhabituer à porter des vêtements chauds, je n'étais plus habitué. Edward soupira, enleva son polar, et me le tendit. Je l'enfilais, à la vas vite et me blottis dans ses bras.

- Dis Bella, pourquoi es-tu resté en vie?

Je levais les yeux vers Edward, remarquant qu'il se demandait cela aussi puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler. Et Edward sera le premier au courant le moment venu.

Alice explosa :

- Bella! Je suis ta meilleure amie, il me semble que, logiquement, c'est moi qui suis censé être au courant en premier, non? Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais!

Je la regardais quelques secondes, ses yeux me fixaient intensément, alors qu'elle faisait j'air des gouttes dans ses yeux, de façon à pouvoir pleurer si je résistais, alors qu'elle prenait son air de chien battu.

- Alice…

- Laisse Bella. Je le saurais, quoi que tu fasses ou dise!

- J'allai te proposer d'aller faire du magasinage avec moi. Mais très bien, j'irais sans toi.

J'examinais sa réaction. Elle commença par écarquiller les yeux, puis me regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Je t'interdis formellement d'aller faire du magasinage sans moi!

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'irais faire du magasinage sans ma meilleure amie?

- Non, je t'ai bien formé. Bien… On pourrait tous y aller ensemble… Edward et moi, on n'a plus aucun vêtement à cause de ce stupide avion… J'ai été obligé d'en emprunter à Rose, tu vois le genre?

Je sentis Edward m'embrasser les cheveux et je soupirais, heureuse.

- Ça me va, affirma Rosalie.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix!

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire face à la blague d'Emmett, alors que celui-ci sourit, fier de lui.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21<p>

Le soleil me réveilla le lendemain matin, et, ne trouvant pas Edward à côté de moi, je commençais à paniquer, pensant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. J'ouvrais les yeux et remarquais que j'étais bien dans ma chambre, ce qui était surprenant.

- Edward?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sentis un doux parfum de gaufres. Je me levais donc et descendis les marches des escaliers. Je trouvais Edward dans la cuisine, assis sur le comptoir, me regardant. Je sautillais jusqu'à lui, heureuse comme jamais, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour, ma Bella… Tu as faim?

- Affamé, à vrai dire…

Il descendit du comptoir pour me servir, alors que je m'asseyais. Se retournant vers moi, me faisant mon petit sourire en coin, il me tendit mon assiette et je remarquais avec surprise la forme que prenaient les fruits qu'il avait déposés sur mes gaufres. Il avait dessiné un cœur, qui trônait sous une coulée de sirop d'érable.

Je souris, confuse, me demandant comment j'avais réussi à vivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans lui.

- Ton… frère vient d'appeler. Il veut savoir si on veut faire du karting avec lui. Les filles y vont aussi et je n'attends plus que ta réponse pour l'appeler.

- J'aimerais bien y aller. Seulement, pendant qu'on s'amuse, elle est toujours là-bas, et je ne veux pas sa. Vas-y, toi. Je suis sure que faire du karting sera plus amusant que de me regarder faire des plans du château des Volturi.

- D'accord, alors. Mais tu manques quelque chose, ma belle.

Il partit bien vite, et je me réfugiais dans notre chambre, me mettant au travail. Je fis des plans du château et finis quelques heures plus tard.

Je savais d'or et déjà que je ne pouvais pas entrer directement dans sa cellule, ce serait trop facile. Aro a dû prévoir une technique infaillible pour qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure d'ouvrir sa porte, même avec sa force vampirique. Cependant, Emmett devrait être capable de l'ouvrir. Je devais me trouver une entrée fiable, où il n'y aurait que peu de gens et qui ne serait pas trop loin de sa prison. Je pouvais entrer par la petite porte que j'avais empruntée la première fois que j'y étais entré. Après tout, personne n'avait fait attention à moi lorsque je l'avais pénétré. Seulement, je doutais que ce soit aussi facile. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais un vampire à part presque entière et que mon cœur ne battait que d'une façon imperceptible. Seulement, maintenant, maintenant, j'étais humaine, et mon cœur bat plus fort que celui de trois humains réunis. Je devrais donc me téléporter dans une pièce ou aucun son n'en sortirait, tant que les portes resteraient fermées. Seulement, laquelle? Aucune pièce n'était sure à cent pour cent. Il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que je me téléporte dans une pièce déjà occupée, et alors, mon plan tomberait à l'eau.

Je restais dans mes pensées pendant quelques minutes. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans la chambre pour regarder mon travail. Je restais silencieuse, réalisant que j'étais dans cette position pendant des heures. Ces manies vampiriques ne m'avaient pas quittée.

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu arrivais à réfléchir.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, surprise, ne comprenant pas. Il me sourit me montra une des feuilles sur mon bureau. Je fus pour le moins surprise lorsque je découvrais ma sœur dessinée sur cette feuille à laquelle je n'avais jamais touché. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, interrogative.

- À chaque fois que tu es dans tes pensées longtemps comme ça, tu te mets à dessiner des œuvres magnifiques. Mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Comme si, tu quittais ton corps pendant un laps de temps, lorsque tu es surconcentrée. Le pire c'est que tu écris souvent des mots, qui t'aident. Je n'ai jamais compris.

Je pris la feuille entre ses mains, examinant chaque parcelle de celle-ci. C'était tout du moins effrayant, je n'étais pas l'artiste de la famille, ça a toujours été ma sœur qui créait les plus beaux dessins. Sans en comprendre le sens, je regardais ma sœur, qui devait bien avoir 16 ans, qui semblait me regarder. Comme Edward l'avait dit, un petit mot était écrit au bas de la feuille : _ne tarde pas. _Imperceptiblement, je pris la main d'Edward et la serrais contre la mienne.

- C'est ma sœur.

- Quoi? Sur le dessin?

- Si, mais c'est elle qui l'a fait. Ça a toujours été elle, l'artiste.

-Comment fait-elle ça? Je veux dire, elle a un don dont tu ne m'as pas parlé?

-Elle doit. Après tout, j'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais pas être la seule à avoir une multitude de pouvoirs… C'était comment, le karting?

- Super. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes. Alice prévoit de te kidnapper, demain... Non, en fait, elle va tous nous kidnapper. Elle est en manque de fringues.

…

- Bella, grouille. On n'a pas toute la journée, tu sais. Je n'ai pas juste ton garde-robe à refaire, j'ai aussi celui de Rose, d'Edward, d'Emmett, de Lucas, mais surtout, SURTOUT, du mien… Alors, sors tout de suite de cette cabine d'essayage.

J'étais seule dans cette cabine, essayant d'enfiler ce… chandail, je crois… C'était impensable, il y avait quatre manches, et je me demandais sérieusement s'il y avait une réelle personne qui enfilerait cette absurdité.

- Euh, Alice? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je l'entendis soupirer et elle ouvrit les rideaux, me montrant aux diverses vendeuses éparpillées dans le magasin, ainsi qu'à ma famille. Je rougis en montrant cette espèce de t-shirt.

- Tu as une idée de comment on met ces manches?

Elle en prit deux, les tortillonna et les enroula derrière mon cou, alors que j'enfilais les deux dernières, à sa demande. Emmett éclata de rire.

- Techniquement, ça va comme ça, mais si tu enlèves ces deux manches, c'est nettement plus joli.

Elle les arracha, et plusieurs vendeuses se retournèrent sous le bruit.

- ET, oui, on achète, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle me mit devant le miroir. Je devais avouer que c'était bien mieux comme ça. J'allai me changer et nous payâmes. Nous sortîmes du magasin et on s'assit autour d'une table. Edward prit la parole :

-Euh, Alice? On peut aller regarder les voitures?

-Je vais y aller avec eux, moi aussi. Il me faut une nouvelle voiture.

Elle afficha une mine contrariée.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous donner le sourire.

Ils partirent donc et je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper moi aussi.

- Lili?

Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Pitié, ne t'enfuie pas aussi.

- T'inquiètes, je vais seulement aux toilettes.

- OK. Je t'accompagne.

Je me levais.

- Pas la peine, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Je me dépêchais de partir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de commenter. M'assurant qu'elle ne me voyait pas, j'entrais, dans un magasin de bébé qui j'avais remarqué quelques minutes auparavant, et me dirigeais dans la section vêtement et cherchais le cadeau parfait. Ça ne prit que quelque minute pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Des petits bas blancs, tout coton, qui permettra à Edward de se rendre compte de l'évidence même. J'étais absorbée par la beauté de ce petit vêtement imaginant le moment ou je le lui donnerais, me délectant de sa réaction. J'avais néanmoins quelques doutes, mais je les fis fuir d'un coup de vent.

- On a besoin de quelque chose?

Je sursautais et me retournais vers… Alice. Merde, ma surprise était gâchée.

Celle-ci semblait par contre tout heureuse, comme si c'était elle qui allait avoir un enfant. Elle me sauta alors dans les bras, et je la rattrapais, difficilement, savourant cet instant avec ma meilleure amie. Je l'entendis alors me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je te l'avais dit que j'allais découvrir ton secret.

- Comment as-tu su?

- Tu n'as jamais été un secret pour moi, Bella.

- Mais… pourtant, tu ne savais pas ce que je suis…

- Voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça. Toi et ta peau blanche et froide. Je vis avec l'un d'entre eux, je te signale. J'ai toujours su que tu me cachais quelque chose, j'ai seulement supposé qu'un jour, tu allais me l'avouer. Mais… Félicitation!Dis-moi que c'est une fille!… Je vais pouvoir, l'habiller dit? Et la maquiller? Et la coiffer?... Je suis tellement contente pour vous… Quand vas-tu lui annoncer? Tu es à combien de jours?

Elle sautait sur elle-même.

-Je lui annoncerai à notre anniversaire de rencontre. J'en suis à 2 semaines. Eh oui, c'est une fille.

- Il va tellement être heureux! Je vois son visage d'ici.

- Tu es sure?

Elle retrouva alors son sérieux.

- Voyons Bella. Il savait depuis le jour où il t'a rencontré qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec toi. Il est fou de toi, ça en crève les yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme il te regarde, toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je parierais qu'il rêve d'en avoir avec toi.

C'est fou ce qu'elle savait quoi dire pour supprimer toutes mes angoisses.

- Maintenant, on doit repartir avant que les gars reviennent.

Je pris les bas à payer à la caissière qui me regardait avec une envie profonde. Nous quittâmes ensuite le magasin.

- C'est une chance que j'ai découvert ton secret. J'ai à peine le temps de lui acheter le stock nécessaire à cette petite.

- Alice, il te reste plus de 8 mois.

Elle s'arrêta et me fit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Déjà? Je n'aurais jamais le temps!

…

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je sentis le regard d'Edward peser sur moi. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, car un petit cocon s'était formé autour de nous, comme si le monde autour avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que lui, me serrant dans ses bras, jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Il n'y avait plus que son regard brulant qui guettait les moindres signes de mon éveil. Je me retournais alors, de façon à être face à lui, et je posais ma tête contre son torse de pierre, humant avidement son odeur. Son rire résonna alors doucement dans la pièce – doux sons cristallins. Il resserra notre étreinte.

- Autant t'avertir maintenant, tu ferais une bien piètre actrice, me chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

- Pourvu que je sois près de toi, chuchotai-je à mon tour en m'enfonçant contre son torse.

- Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui. Je l'attends depuis un an. En fait, j'attends cette journée depuis… le jour ou je t'ai rencontré… Plus encore lorsque tu m'as avoué ta vraie identité. Tu te rends compte comme trois ans peuvent passer vite? Je me sens encore comme si nous étions là, sous le soleil couchant, lorsque tu as posé tes yeux d'or sur moi.

Je souris, me rappelant de cette soirée.

- Tu étais avec Alice. Elle allait te massacrer.

- Quand as-tu su que j'étais…?

- Mon âme sœur? Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je devais bien admettre que tu étais parfaitement comme Alice t'a décrit. Sérieusement, j'en aurais bavé… Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec toi. J'étais terriblement frustré de savoir que tu n'étais pas celui que cherchais, j'en revenais même à détester cette fameuse âme sœur. J'aurais… voulu que ça soit… toi.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne faisais que me regarder. Tu ne me connaissais même pas.

- Je t'ai entendu rire, Edward. Tu avais l'air si… heureux, me faisant par la même occasion douter que je fusse bel et bien joyeuse. Bref… c'est quand j'ai vu tes yeux que je me suis rendu compte de combien je n'étais pas si heureuse, qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour être entière, comme si soudain, tu m'avais arraché une partie de moi, une partie importante et… bref, j'ai su que tu étais mon âme sœur à la seconde ou j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les tiens.

- C'était plus subtil pour moi. J'avais la forte impression que je t'avais déjà vu. Pourtant je savais que si je t'avais croisé quelque part, c'est certain que je me serais souvenu de toi. Tu avais l'air d'un ange, en haut de cette falaise.

Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres se confondant avec de la pure soie, et me souleva de terre, se levant par la même occasion, gardant mes lèvres contre les siennes, alors même qu'il forçait cette barrière, me supprimant totalement à la terre ferme. J'avais l'impression que j'étais déjà au septième ciel, alors qu'il nous enferma dans la douche, me faisant subir de douce torture… Sortant de la douche une heure plus tard, nous ne prime pas la peine de nous sécher. Tout de suite, il me guida vers notre lit, se couchant sur moi, m'embrassant à en perdre l'haleine, alors qu'il caressait chaque parcelle de ma peau. J'eus l'impression que j'étais au paradis lorsqu'il fit le même trajet avec sa langue. Je fermais les yeux à son contact et me laissait aller. Je me sentais brulante, comme si une douce chaleur m'envahissait soudain, alors que je gémissais son nom…

…

- Tu crois qu'il y a encore des fraises dans le frigo?

Mmmm… J'entendis mon ventre grogner et je pensais soudain que nous étions maintenant deux à nourrir. Cela me fit sourire.

Edward rit et embrassa mon ventre, avant de se lever. Nous nous habillâmes et il me donna quelques fraises… Il m'entraina avec lui à la plage, me prenant la main doucement, comme si j'étais une petite poupée. Je me collais à lui, savourant son odeur si… réconfortante. C'est après plusieurs minutes que je découvris ou il m'emmenait. Une couverture était étendue sur le lieu même ou il m'avait regardé pour la première fois, il y a trois ans. Un pique-nique avait été installé avec une bouteille de champagne.

-Tu as mis le paquet…

Il sourit, me regardant.

-Je n'y serais jamais arrivé si Alice ne t'avait pas kidnappé, hier soir.

J'en fus bouche bée.

-Tu... Tu étais dans le coup?

- Tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé entre ses mains si je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle te ferait subir, Bella.

Il m'emmena sur la couverture et s'assis derrière moi, me servant un verre de champagne. Celui-ci était délicieux et je le savourais en regardant le coucher de soleil, remarquant qu'il était déjà tard. Nous parlâmes pendant des heures, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Soudain, il se leva et me tendit les bras pour me relever. Je m'exécutais, le regardant interrogativement. Il me sourit et s'accroupit.

- Edward?

Il releva son visage, me regardant de ses yeux brillants.

- Shut…, me chuchota-t-il.

- Bella Calhoun… Dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai… j'ai su que tu serais la bonne, celle qui me rendrait heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et maintenant, cela fait trois ans, et j'éprouve un bonheur toujours plus intense, me faisant croire que la peur et le malheur ont disparu de la terre. Bella, je… je te jure que je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ma mort, je t'en fais le serment, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur…?

- Oui… Oui… oui… Mille fois oui... Oui.

J'étais tout bonnement incapable de m'arrêter. Ses mots… étaient tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver d'entendre. Un immense sourire se fendit sur mon visage. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes lorsqu'il sortit un écrin de sa poche, me demandant, avec un immense sourire, de le laisser finir. Pourtant, je m'entendais lui dire oui, des milliers de fois, des larmes perlant sur mes joues. Et pour une fois, la première fois depuis des années, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Oui... Je voulais être sa femme, je voulais rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que la terre arrête de tourner. Je l'entendis soupirer et le regardais prendre son souffle pour me faire sa demande. Je trouvais bizarre de le voir si inquiet, comme s'il n'était pas certain que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Comme s'il pouvait en douter.

-Donc, reprit-il, levant les yeux. Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme?

- Oui.

Il me prit délicatement ma main, soupira de soulagement, avant de mettre ma bague à mon doigt. Il m'embrassa ensuite la main et il se releva. Je lui sautais dans les bras, entourant mes jambes autour de lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il me serra contre lui, embrassant mon cou, alors que j'admirais ma bague.

-À mon tour, maintenant. Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai avoué tous mes secrets, il en manquait un seul, le plus important je dois dire, mais… bref, je voulais trouver le bon moment pour te le dire, et… c'est le meilleur moment, là tout de suite. Alors, tiens…

Je lui tendis une petite boîte, minuscule, que je venais de faire apparaître.

- Quel rapport avec un cadeau, mon ange?

- Ouvre et tu verras.

Il me déposa par terre et prit la petite boîte bleue. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes à l'ouvrir et il prit les deux petits bas dans ses mains, les observant, silencieux. J'observais sa réaction. Tout d'abord, il fronça les sourcils, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas compris. Puis, un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il regarda mon ventre, puis les bas.

- Bella… Je… Tu… Je… On…

Il me fit donc face, n'affichant aucune émotion, je percevais seulement du doute, ce qui m'effrayait. Il ferma les yeux.

- Bella... Je... Tu es sure? Ce n'est pas une blague? Tu en es sure à cent pour cent?

Je me mordis la lèvre…

- Oui… Elle a deux semaines. On… on l'a fait lorsque tu es venu me rendre visite, la dernière fois.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux, me regardant profondément. Je les examinais quelques secondes. Ses yeux brillaient. Ouf…

- Elle? Tu veux dire que… on va avoir une fille? Une mini Bella? Tu… Dis-moi que c'est réel, Bella. Oh mon dieu…

Il me fit tomber doucement par terre, prenant bien soins de ne pas me faire de mal et releva mon chandail. Il déposa délicatement une main sur mon bas ventre et prit mon cou de l'autre, m'embrassant. Je fermais les yeux.

- Je… Elle sera comme toi? On va avoir un petit miracle?

- Je n'en sais rien, pour l'instant. Mais, elle m'empêche d'utiliser mon bouclier, elle doit surement avoir un don.

- Je… Je suis si… heureux Bella. On est plus un couple, maintenant. On est… une famille… Une équipe. C'est si… extasiant. Tu… tu es heureuse, toi?

- Comment ne pas l'être? Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Maintenant que je sais que tu en veux, je vais t'en faire d'autres.

Il sourit, de son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais. Il caressa mon ventre.

- Fais gaffe, Bella. Je risque de te prendre au mot, et il faudrait se mettre au travail tout de suite.

- Oh... mais, je n'attends que cela.

Il rit, de son rire si mélodieux et m'embrassa.

…

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais dans mon lit. Bizarre puisque nous nous étions endormis sur la plage, hier. Edward arriva dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, deux chocolats chauds à la main.

-Bien dormi, mon ange?

- Comme un bébé. Mais… pourquoi suis-je ici? On s'est endormis sur la plage, non?

- Si, seulement, bien… La plage n'est pas très confortable et… on attend un bébé… Tu as besoin de repos… Et tu dois dormir dans un lit confortable pour ça.

Je souris.

- Pour la petite, continua-t-il, tu penses quoi de... Jenny?

Je restais sans voix. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, crois-moi… C'est seulement que… dans le futur, lorsque tu étais mort, je lui avais donné ce nom.

Il sourit, puis son sourire se fana.

-Tu l'as élevée seule?

Je fermais les yeux et mordis ma lèvre.

-Non, elle… Elle est allée te retrouver, au ciel.

Il s'assit derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras. Sentant que mes larmes menaçaient de sortir, je m'effondrais dans ses bras.

-Shut, mon ange. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, cette fois. On est deux maintenant. Et je te promets que personne ne nous l'enlèvera, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Bella.

Il déposa sa main sur mon ventre et je souris. Il avait raison. Maintenant, Jenny aurait un père, un père aimant et… trop protecteur. Rien ne lui arriverait.

…

* * *

><p>Alllors?<p>

coment vous les trouvez? Je sais, je suis un PETIT PEU quétaine, mais je ne peux pas m'en empècher :)

Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir donner ce chapitre en retard, alors je vous en donne deux cette semaine :)

j'ai bien hate d'avoir vos avis :D


	20. Chapter 22 et 23

Chapitre 22

- Emm? Tu peux passer me voir, tout de suite?

- Bien sûr, Bellissima. On arrive tout de suite.

- Tu es avec Lili?

- Oui, elle vient aussi. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et je me levais, m'asseyant à mon bureau, ou feuilles et papiers étaient éparpillés. Cela ne prit guère plus de 5 minutes avant qu'Emmett franchisse la porte de notre chambre, toute la troupe à ses basques. Il se mit derrière moi et regarda mon travail. Je sentis tout le monde s'en approcher aussi et je commençais à parler.

- Voilà. Si on s'en tient à mon plan, Kiwi devrait être sain et sauf, dans cette maison demain soir. On se téléportera dans ma chambre, demain matin. Là-bas, les chambres sont insonorisées et aucune odeur ne peut y sortir.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ils m'attendent depuis un bout de temps. Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, mon nom était déjà écrit sur cette porte et des vêtements à ma grandeur y étaient empilés. Ils en savent un sacré rayon sur moi et mes habitudes. Bref, lorsqu'on sera rendu à ma chambre, on enfilera chacun une cape des Volturi et on sortira. Ils seront techniquement censés être dans leurs chambres, à ce moment de la journée. On aura le champ libre. Et après, on va aux ascenseurs et on descend à la cave. Tu défonceras la porte… Elle est assez dure à ouvrir. Moi, vampire, j'ai eu de la difficulté à la pousser. Mais toi, tu devrais être capable. Ensuite, on se téléporte jusqu'ici et ce sera fini. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Je le regardais, il semblait approuver mon plan. Lucas finit par prendre la parole.

- Aurez-vous besoin d'aide? Je peux venir…

- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Tu camouflerais notre odeur.

- Bella, ton odeur est impossible à camoufler. Quand bien même tu serais entouré d'un million de personnes, nous arriverions quand même à te retracer.

- Et on peut venir, nous?

Je me retournais vers Alice, Rose et Edward, bouche bée. Comme s'ils pouvaient venir. Comme s'ils voulaient venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce fut Emmett qui réagit le premier, ayant pensé aux conséquences de cet acte avant moi.

- NON. Il en est hors de question.

- Pourquoi, répliqua Rose, vous vous mettez dans une situation suicidaire, et NOUS serions dans l'obligation d'attendre ici, à espérer que l'un de vous aura la vie sauve? Je vais te le dire, moi, Emmett, non!

Il me fut impossible de ne pas prendre la parole.

- Rose, c'est inutile. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

- Dans ce cas, emmenez-nous avec vous, répliqua Alice.

- Impossible. Il serait impossible de vous cacher au Volturi. Ils seront assoiffés, ils sont toujours assoiffés. Et en plus, il faudra se dépêcher. Nous n'aurons pas le temps.

- Faux, Bella. Tu as tort. Lucas vient de dire que ton sang est plus attirant que celui des humains. S'ils nous surprenaient, ce serait vous qu'ils mordront, pas nous.

Alice, ils me veulent dans leur clan depuis que j'ai l'âge de 4 ans. S'il arrivait à un des gardes des Volturi de me tuer, Aro serait le premier à les massacrer.

- Edward, qui, jusque-là, était resté silencieux, se leva d'un bond.

- Les gardes des Volturi, Bella? Combien sont-ils, mon ange? Combien seront-ils?

Je soupirais, redoutant d'en arriver là.

Il y aura une vingtaine de gardes, plus les jumeaux démoniaques, Aro, Caius et Markus et leurs épouses.

- Donc environ trente personnes. Trente vampires contre 4 personnes. N'oublie pas Bella. Jenny sera présente aussi, demain. Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir sans moi? Comme Rose vient de le dire, je n'attendrai pas ici dans l'espoir que l'une de vous deux survive à ce massacre. Je veux venir, Bella.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je les essuyais tant bien que mal, essayant de me faire à l'idée qu'Edward nous accompagne chez les Volturi. Impossible.

- Désolé Edward, mais… je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois. Que je vive ou que je meure n'a pas d'importance, seul toi comptes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. Je reviendrai toujours. De toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir si tu es en sécurité, ici. Tu le sais parfaitement. Si tel est le cas, je renaitrai de mes cendres.

- Je crains que Jenny ne te suive pas…

Je baissais les yeux.

- Alors, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

- Une minute, sœurette! Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Qui est Jenny? J'en ai marre de ne rien comprendre.

Rosalie se leva précipitamment et assena une claque à mon imbécile de frère.

- Idiot! Ils attendent un bébé, monsieur muscle.

Il me regarda, surpris.

- C'est… c'est vrai, Bella?

- Oui, Emm… Rien ne peut être plus vrai.

- Il commença alors à sautiller sur place!

- Tu réalises Rose, je vais être Tonton! Tu y crois à ça? You hou!

Il me prit comme une princesse et me fis tournoyer en l'air, avant de nous balancer sur mon lit. J'éclatais de rire et il releva la tête.

- Je suis déçu, par contre, Bella.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je voulais un garçon! J'aurais pu lui apprendre tout plein de trucs, comme… comme, jouer au foot. Ou… au baseball! Ouais!

- Oh. Mon Dieu! Edward, tu lui as fait ta demande? C'est vrai?

Alice sauta dans ses bras et c'est en sautillant qu'elle revint vers moi. Elle prit alors son air de chien battu et me regarda de ses grands yeux mouillés, se dandinant sur ses deux pieds comme un enfant gâté.

- Dis, Bella, meilleure amie de mon cœur. Tu sais, ce que je rêve plus que tout au monde, c'est d'organiser ton mariage. Tu veux, tu veux? Je te promets que je te consulterai pour toutes les décisions importantes, et tu pourras choisir les invités… Et… je ne ferais rien d'extravagant, je te le promets… Menfin, si tu le veux bien sûr… car, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu sais! Tu le veux bien, dis… Tu veux m'aider à réaliser le rêve de ma vie?

- Mais, tu ne peux pas être ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon organisatrice de mariage, Alice…

Ses yeux s'illuminaient et elle sauta sur mon lit…

- Mais, si tu y tiens, je peux faire les deux, ça ne me dérange pas moi… Au pire, je ne dormirais pas la nuit, ce n'est pas grave ça… Je ne dors pas de toute façon.

- Et tu fais quoi de tes nuits, alors? Je ne vous croyais pas si actif, toi et Jasper…

Alice se retourna vers Emmett et lui fit une grimace, alors que je sentais le regard d'Edward peser sur moi.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23<p>

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Edward dormait toujours. Je l'admirais quelque temps, et caressais sont visage du bout des doigts, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. J'essayais de deviner le rêve qu'il faisait, m'imaginant qu'il courrait dans les bois pour me rattraper, ou qu'il devenait un médecin accompli… Je m'amusais à tracer des formes sur son torse découvert, alors qu'il respirait paisiblement. Puis, sachant qu'il fallait se lever s'il voulait me voir partir, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais doucement, à plusieurs reprises. Je fus soudain propulsé sur le dos, lui sur moi, alors qu'il embrassait toutes les parcelles de mon visage. Je riais aux éclats, alors qu'il se reculait légèrement pour me regarder. Ses yeux profonds me scrutaient, empreint de douceur, de bonheur, mais aussi d'appréhensions.

- Tu es sûr que tout se passera bien? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, et le pire est tellement horrible, Bella.

- Je dois y aller, mon amour.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Je ne te dérangerais pas, je te le promets…

- Aimes-tu mieux que Jenny soit en vie et que l'un de nous deux meure, ou que Jenny meure et que l'on soit ensemble? Parce que moi, aucune réponse ne me convient.

L'une comme l'autre me semble inconcevable, Bella. C'est pour ça que je veux venir.

- Seulement, si tu viens, tu risques de mourir, et Jenny aussi.

Je me levais difficilement et m'habillais légèrement. Je me mis une robe en soie bleu nuit, avec des espèces de boxer de la même couleur. Je me maquillais de façon à rendre ma peau plus pâle, pour qu'on me confonde avec un vampire de fraiche date. Edward arriva derrière moi et entoura mon ventre de ses bras. Je finis de me saupoudrer et nous regardais dans le miroir. Il me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi t'habiller aussi chic? On va te remarquer à cent mille à l'heure avec ces accoutrements, crois-moi.

- Chez les Volturi, on est habillé comme dans les salles de bal à longueur de journée. Les vêtements de soie sont souples, c'est pratique pour se battre, et ça fait plus civilisé.

- Alors, durant toutes ces années, tu t'es habillé comme ça, devant tous ces hommes?

- Et, tu croyais quoi? Que ce puissant clan n'a pas de manières, qu'ils sont repoussant et habillé lacement?

J'aurais seulement voulu être le seul à gouter à ce spectacle...

- Tu es le seul que j'aime, ce n'est pas ça l'important?

- C'est plus qu'important.

Je laissais reposer ma tête contre son torse de pierre quelques secondes, emporté par son élan de romantisme, qui était plus qu'habituel, mais qui me procurait tant de biens, avant de rependre mes esprits et de friser mes cheveux. Emmett arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Lucas et nous descendîmes en bas, à notre lieu de combat. Edward, Rosalie et Alice nous suivirent timidement.

- Bella, c'est quoi cette pièce? On dirait une pièce de catch.

- En fait, Lili, c'est un peu ça, en fait. Moi et Emmett, on s'entraine depuis des années ici.

Emmett fit un salto arrière pour les impressionner et dirigea.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. On va faire deux combats chaque, et on sera près. Aucun pouvoir, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a un bouclier dans l'autre camp aussi. Les humains, vous pouvez regarder, mais ne parlez pas.

Je soupirais et je le rejoignis au milieu de la pièce, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer. Lucas nous donna le signal.

Sans attendre, Emmett courut à la vitesse de l'éclair sur moi. Je sautais, faisant un salto avant, le prenant fermement par les épaules au passage, de façon à ce qu'il s'effondre par terre en tournoyant. En effet, il tomba bruyamment et laissa échapper un juron avant de se relever et m'envoyer une droite, que j'esquivais, mais en reçu une autre sur mon visage, de la puissance d'une tonne de briques. Je lui envoyais mon point dans la figure, mais il me prit au dépourvu en m'attrapant la main, et la tournant pour que je sois dos à lui. Voyant là ma victoire, je me propulsais derrière lui en tournoyant et le frappais par-derrière, et il s'effondra par terre.

Il se releva et courut vers moi.

- Belle droite, Emm...

- Merci.

Il s'approcha de moi, et effleura ma joue.

- Ça va ta joue? continua-t-il

Je haussais les épaules. Il continua.

- On t'a admis à l'armée des vampires, ou quoi? Carlisle ne t'a pas appris cette façon de se battre, non?

- Le jumeau Alec m'a entrainé.

- Il va être un adversaire de taille, alors.

- Il ne se battra pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Il déteste faire la guerre; il déteste Aro. Bon, Lucas contre Emm.

Je me dirigeais vers Edward, qui se retrouvait les yeux écarquillés, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Je m'assis face à eux, à côté de Rose.

- Tu vas bien, mon ange? me demanda Edward en me prenant doucement par le poignet.

- Comme un charme, je t'assure.

- Tu bats Emmett? me demanda Rose.

- Parfois. J'ai plus de technique, il a beaucoup de force. Tout dépend du moment de départ.

- C'est si étrange, murmura Alice en regardant les garçons se battre, vous semblez vous haïr. Vous vous faites mal, pour vous serrer la main en riant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Malheureusement, ça ne se finira pas ainsi s'ils nous trouvent. L'un des deux camps perdra quelqu'un.

- AH AH! Nananinanèreeeee! Je t'ai battu!

Je pouffais de rire et allait rejoindre Lucas, qui m'attendait pour se battre.

- Je risque de te faire un coup bas, Lucas. Excuse-moi. Je veux seulement savoir si ma technique marcherait.

- Essaie, ce que tu veux. Si tu me tues par contre, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Nous commençâmes alors à nous battre. Le combat était d'égal à égal, notre force étant la même. Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne prenne l'avantage et j'en profitais pour tenter le coup, alors qu'il courrait vers moi. D'un geste vif, je me coupais la main, provoquant l'écoulement de quelques gouttes de mon sang. Lucas réagit au quart de tour. Et, s'arrêtant une brève seconde pour évaluer ses chances, je me relevais alors qu'il me sautait dessus. Je lui attrapais les mains fermement, le faisant tomber par derrière avec mes pieds et le maintenait fermement au sol. Il ragea quelques minutes, provoquant des grondements qui m'effrayèrent un peu. Peu après, il reprit tranquillement ses esprits et je me relevais, me serrant la main pour arrêter l'écoulement de mon sang, qui puait comme si je venais de rentrer ma tête dans une poubelle. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la cicatrice ne se forme et je retournais voir les autres. Lucas avait repris son état normal.

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que j'allai te tuer.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais jamais essayé avant. Je voulais savoir combien de temps vous vous arrêtiez avant de courir à une vitesse hallucinante pour nous manger.

- Et on aura le temps de les immobiliser, tu crois? demanda Emmett.

- Si on ne perd pas une seconde, oui.

Je pris un grand respire.

- On se retrouve en haut dans 5 minutes, d'accord?

- Ouais… Moi, je sors d'ici… Ne te vexe pas Bella, mais… ça pue vraiment ici. Tu viens, Rose?

Ils acquiescèrent. Je m'approchais d'Edward et le pris par la main, l'emmenant en haut. Il me prit dans ses bras, formant un cocon dans lequel je ne voudrais plus sortir.

- Reviens-moi entière. Avec Jenny.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux.

Il déposa sa main dans mon cou et m'embrassa longuement, avec un gout de désespoir par contre.

- Si tout se passe bien, on sera de retour dans moins d'une heure.

- Et si ça se passe mal?

- On dit que ça prend 24 heures.

- Les vampires là-bas… Ils sont plus forts que Lucas?

- Certains, le pire c'est qu'ils sont nombreux. Félix est le plus fort d'entre eux. C'est son don.

Il soupira.

- À dans une heure, alors.

Il ne me répondit curieusement pas.

- Ils arrivèrent en même temps et je les pris par la main, nous téléportant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans ma chambre si lointaine, mais familière à la fois. Je me retournais vers Emmett et Lucas qui fixaient Edward, Alice et Rosalie.

- QUOI?

Je les regardais, tour à tour, évaluant la situation. Je ne pouvais les renvoyer à la maison, c'était une pure perte de temps et nous risquions de nous faire repérer. J'attrapais Rose et Alice et les pressais vers mon dressing. Je leur lançais des vêtements en soi, tous plus chic que les autres. Je leur donnais ensuite du fond de teint blanchâtre et des capes des Volturi. J'en enfilais une et retournait vers Emmett, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Il y a deux capes pour hommes dans la salle de bain. Je file en chercher une pour Edward.

- Ou?

- Chez Alec.

Il me regarda, inquiet, et je me téléportais. Je me dépêchais de trouver une cape, mais fus définitivement trop lente puisqu'Alec débarqua dans ma chambre. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de me voir, puis sans se préoccuper de sa soif évidente, il s'avança vers moi et m'emprisonna, avec la plus grande vitesse.

- Tiens, tiens. Miss Calhoun. Aro va être ravi de vous revoir.

- J'essayais de me dégager, en vain.

- Je tiens à te préciser que ce ne sera pas en me livrant à lui que tu pourras quitter le palais à jamais, Alec.

- Peu m'importe. Je suis destiné à l'enfer de toute façon. Il manipule ma sœur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et je suis tenu de rester avec elle. Autant la prévenir, elle recevra les honneurs. Elle sera heureuse.

- Alec, l'interrompis-je. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

- Brièvement, je l'avoue. Mais c'est si flou que je n'arrive pas à découvrir ou je vous ai rencontré.

- On était dans un rêve. Tu m'as appris à me battre. On était de bons amis, tu sais.

- Votre façon de m'amadouer ne marchera point, délicieux arôme.

- Tu m'appelais comme tel dans nos rêves. Écoute, je ne souhaite faire de mal à personne, je veux juste aller chercher ma sœur.

Il changea subitement d'expression.

- Je serai muet comme une tombe, dans ce cas. J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête d'Aro lorsqu'il apprendra que sa prisonnière s'est évadée.

- Merci. Je te serai redevable.

Il me relâcha et je me téléportais, la cape en main.

- Oh combien lente tu étais, chère sœur!

- Les Volturi ne parlent pas de cette façon, Emm. Ils sont encore plus poétiques que cela. Alec était dans sa chambre. Je l'ai convaincu de ne rien dire.

Je m'approchais ensuite vers Edward, et lui tendis sa cape, avec hésitation. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il l'enfila afin de ne pas pleurer.

- Je ne veux pas te voir à moins d'un mètre de moi. Tu ne traineras pas. Tu ne regarderas même pas devant toi. Tu te contentes seulement de prendre fermement ma main et de ne jamais la lâcher. Si on rencontre un vampire, et qu'il découvre notre nature, tu te conduis normalement, parlant lorsque tu juges que c'est indispensable, ne prononçant que quelques mots s'ils te posent des questions. Obéis-les. N'a pas peur du feu. Mais surtout, ne lâche jamais ma main, espèce de dieu trop stupide.

Je lui fis un bref sourire et il en fit un plus étincelant encore.

- N'aie pas peur, Bella. Tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver.

Il m'embrassa brièvement, et déposa son front contre le mien.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? :)<strong>

**La fin approches, les amis :D**


	21. Chapter 24 et 25

**Chapitre 24**

- Lucas, tu fermes la marche. Dans l'ascenseur, il y a un capteur de voix. Personne ne doit parler. Je prendrai une voix au hasard, et… Lucas?

- mm?

- Tu répondras avec la voix d'Alec, d'accord?

- Oui.

Edward prit ma main et j'ouvris la porte, entrant dans le couloir. Nous marchâmes rapidement et je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur, leur faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Les portes se refermèrent derrière nous. J'appuyais sur les cachots. Il fallait maintenant que je déjoue leur système de capteur de voix. Je décidais de prendre les voix de Jane et d'Alec.

- Crois-tu qu'il me donnera une mission, cher frère? Je ne peux qu'espérer, mais j'ai le pressentiment que notre maitre m'en donnera une. Encore hier, il me félicitait de mes progrès. J'ai si hâte à ma prochaine mission, Alec.

- Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il t'enverra en mission sous peu, ma chère sœur. Un autre innocent perdra la vie à cause des requêtes d'Aro.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon frère. Aro a toujours raison, peu importe ce qu'il décide, je le soutiendrai, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ce qui est plutôt absurde puisque je n'en ai guère besoin. J'espère que la chasse sera bonne, cette fois.

L'ascenseur amorça sa descente, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans les cachots en quelques secondes. Je serrai la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Il m'embrassa les cheveux. Nous avançâmes doucement, et je cherchais sa prison des yeux. Une fois trouvée, je tentais en vain de l'ouvrir, puis fis signe à Emmett d'approcher, et je me reculais.

- Elle est là dedans. Fais attention, elle est effrayée.

Il sourit et ouvrit sans peine la porte. Il y entra tranquillement.

- Kiwi? Mon petit fruit, tu es là?

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec Kiwi dans les bras, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Je l'entendais pleurer, faiblement. Il la consola pendant quelques minutes, puis elle se leva et vint me retrouver.

- Merci. Et je vois que ton prince charmant est vivant. Tout a fonctionné, alors. Comme dans les contes de fées… Excuse-moi, Edward. Je suis parfois quelque peu dans mon univers, puisque j'ai passé un long moment dans ces cachots grotesques et puants. Je m'appelle Dakota. Et je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

Il lui serra la main, et j'observais le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Tu ressembles tellement à Bella. Deux vraies Jumelles, alors. Je suis également très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Dakota.

Elle sourit, et se retourna vers les filles. Mais elle changea subitement d'expressions. La peur se mêla à sa joie habituelle, et elle retourna se cacher derrière Emmett, qui s'était rapproché. Je me retournais vers la source de ses tourments et découverte avec surprise que Rosalie était prisonnière de la poigne de Félix, qui était accompagné de plusieurs gardes.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Oh combien Aro sera ravi de vous revoir, chère Bella! Il vous a déjà préparé une suite dans nos appartements. Mais que vois-je, dit-il soudainement en aspirant goulument l'air ambiant, on dirait un vrai portrait de famille. Je ne connais malheureusement pas vos noms, mais je crois deviner que Bella a non seulement une sœur, mais aussi un frère. Je suis certain qu'Aro vous rencontrera sur le champ, en si charmante compagnie. Justement, nous sommes déjà réunis. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

- Je serais la main d'Edward, et me mis devant lui.

- Je crains qu'Aro ne puisse nous rencontrer, voyez-vous. Nous sommes très occupés, nous n'avons guère le temps de le rencontrer. Peut-être une autre fois, Félix. Maintenant, veuillez enlever vos bras de mon ami, cela risquerait de porter atteinte à sa propre personne. Un vampire comme vous ne maitrise pas sa force, et vous risquez de lui faire mal. À mon avis, votre maitre, Aro, ne sera guère ravi de vous voir maltraiter ses invités.

- Ne prenez pas la peine d'user de vos mots et de vos manières, ma très chère Bella. Je crains qu'on ne vous laisse pas le choix. Ne craignez rien pour votre amie, je la traiterai dignement, comme un homme doit traiter une femme. N'avez-vous jamais rencontré l'amour, jeune fille?

Rosalie se retourna vers Emmett qui grondait de rage. Il se précipitait vers Félix, je le sommais d'arrêter.

- Je crains qu'il en soit à mon frère de s'occuper d'elle, Félix. N'êtes-vous pas en couple avec cette… Retana?

- À votre âge, vous devriez savoir qu'un homme ne sait se contenter d'une femme pour être heureux.

- Oui, un homme comme vous, je vous l'accorde. Seulement les femmes, elles, se contentent d'UN homme pour être heureuses. Je vous prie de la relâcher.

- Je crains d'en faire mon otage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Bella…

Les gardes se dispersèrent autour de nous, et je dus lâcher la main d'Edward, qui fut accompagné par Démétri. Nous marchâmes tranquillement, je ne cessais de regarder Edward, qui regardait les vampires craintivement. Alice s'était réfugiée auprès de Dakota, qui la rassurait. Emmett et Lucas étaient devant. Je me rapprochais de Démétri.

- Bonjour, Démétri. Quelle joie de vous revoir! Vos conseils m'ont grandement manqué, vous savez. Vous étiez le premier à m'aider lorsque j'avais besoin de soutiens, vous vous souvenez?

- Je crains de ne vous avoir jamais rencontré. J'aurais certainement aimé, par contre. Vous ressemblez à une habitante de mes rêves, qui me semblent si lointains, que je ne suis même pas certain de les avoir vraiment rêvés.

Edward se tendit.

- Oh... Mais je sais parfaitement que vous êtes très précieux. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait juste que nous puissions repartir en paix? Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'essayer de retrouver notre sœur.

- Si cela était aussi simple, délicieux arome, tout se réglerait avant même que nous n'ayons le temps d'en discuter. Seulement, Aro n'en est pas de cet avis. Maintenant, veuillez vous taire.

- Ne pourrais-je pas parler à Edward, quelques secondes?

Il soupira.

- Vous me semblez bien bavarde, chère Bella. Je vous l'accorde, seulement tachez d'être brève.

Je m'approchais de lui.

- Ne laisse paraître aucune émotion, mon ange. Dans ce monde, on se parle de cette façon, ce n'est pas qu'il me draguait, loin de là. Il est marié.

- J'espérais. Je t'aime.

Je lui souris et retournais à mon emplacement.

Deux des gardes nous dépassèrent et ouvrirent les grandes portes de marbre, laissant paraître leur salle de trône. Une vingtaine de personnes y étaient confortablement installées, alors que je voyais Aro se lever et avancer vers nous. Marcus se tenait loin derrière tandis que Caius, surpris, s'avançait tranquillement vers les gardes pour savoir pourquoi je pointais le bout de mon nez.

- Mais que vois-je? Jamais je ne me serais attendu à me voir aujourd'hui, en si charmante compagnie. Je vous attends depuis plusieurs années, chère Bella. Je craignais de vous avoir effrayé, lors de notre première rencontre. Seulement, je ne crois pas vous avoir porté offense. Pourquoi sembliez-vous me haïr, et maintenant, vous me rendez visite? Pardonnez toutes mes questions, mais je crains bien d'être dans l'incapacité d'en avoir toutes les réponses par le moyen dont je suis habitué.

- Vous êtes tombé juste, Aro. Voyez-vous, je suis venu ici, et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, tout à fait contre mon gré, pour récupérer ma jeune sœur, qui git ici depuis bon nombre d'années. Je crois qu'il est absurde de la faire souffrir plus longtemps, surtout que celle-ci n'a porté offense à aucun d'entre vous, si je ne m'abuse.

- En effet. Pardonne-moi, chère enfant, dit-il en avançant vers Dakota.

- C'est inutile de vous excuser. Vous avez détruit notre famille, lui répondit Emmett, qui s'était approchée d'elle.

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux émerveillés.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que votre famille puisse être dotée de si merveilleux enfants. Hier encore, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous deux. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait attrayant de vous joindre à nous pour le diner?

- Je crains, Aro, que nous ne suivions pas le même régime alimentaire que vous.

- Votre façon de vous nourrir m'a toujours semblé étrange, plus encore que celle de mon jeune ami Carlisle. Alors… Dans ce cas, ne voulez-vous pas joindre notre clan?

- Je préfère largement repartir avec Edward, le plus vite possible. N'en soyez pas offensé.

Il se retourna brusquement, et fit face à mon amoureux.

- Pardonne-moi, Edward. J'étais absorbé par la beauté naturelle de votre charmante compagne, comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. Sais-tu que dans ce monde, tu es connu, haï et même jalousé? Tu es dans les conversations de toutes personnes qui connaissent la famille Calhoun. Si je ne m'abuse, tu connais leur secret depuis, une semaine? Et tu te mêles déjà aux festivités de nos clans… C'est si… inhabituel.

Il lui tendit la main, Edward me regarda, ne sachant que faire. Après quelques brèves hésitations, je le lui accordais. Au moment où Aro toucha la paume de mon amoureux, je fis en sorte que celui-ci brule, de flamme douce afin d'empêcher Aro de lire ses pensées. Résultat : Aro enleva sa main d'Edward avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de bouger. Il avait également été libéré des gardes, qui le reprirent assez rapidement. Edward ne les sentit même pas, et c'est avec curiosité qu'il se tourna vers moi. Aro se recula de lui.

- J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Mais que c'est curieux… Mes informateurs m'ont rapporté que, bien que vous maitrisiez votre pouvoir, vous n'étiez pas- en mesure d'effectuer de pareils exploits. Alors Edward, seriez-vous intéressé de faire partie de notre clan, les Volturi? Bien entendu, Bella vous suivrait.

- Je… Je ne veux en aucun cas vous offenser, mais… non.

Il releva la tête surprise, et reprit son observation.

- Dommage… Jamais je n'aurais cru voir pareil miracle. Comment s'appelle cet hybride, délicieux arome? Votre frère, à ce que je vois. Il doit être plus âgé que vous deux… Dites-moi, cher hybride, quel est votre don. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que deux vampires aient pu mettre au monde de si talentueuses espèces…

- Je peux utiliser les dons d'autrui en les touchant. Et j'ai la force de te tuer, espèce de suceur de sang qui ne veut pas nous laisser tranquilles.

Aro ne releva pas l'insulte, et continua de l'observer curieusement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes informateurs aient pu échapper à une surprise si évidente. Mais dites-moi, êtes vous éprise de cette jeune brune, ou bien de la petite… pile électrique?

- L'amour de ma vie est la belle brune. La petite Alice est la sœur d'Edward.

- Seulement il y a une attrape dans ce que vous me dites, monsieur. Si Alice n'était que la sœur d'Edward, le jeune vampire ne serait pas présent dans cette pièce, je me trompe?

- Lucas s'est épris d'Alice.

- Mmm... C'est intéressant… Plus qu'intéressant. Lucas, comment te sentirais-tu si tu t'apercevais que tu as violé la loi des Volturi, et qu'ils s'en rendraient compte? Je regrette d'en arriver là, mais les lois sont formelles. Aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence.

Lucas se tendit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle. Aussitôt, trois vampires arrivèrent et capturèrent Alice, qui tenta de se débattre.

- Elle n'a violé aucune loi, tenta Lucas. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Tout est de ma faute, pourquoi devrait-elle en payer le prix?

- Parce qu'elle sait tout, maintenant. Et ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Lucas.

Je m'avançais vers Alice, fut stoppé par Matis, qui m'attrapa par le poignet, me le tordant. Je criais de douleur. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je le brulais la main pour qu'il me relâche. Tout se passa très vite… Tous mes amis furent attrapés, j'étais seule contre tous. Matis tenta de me toucher, je lui envoyais mon point dans la figure. Le combat ne dura que quelques secondes, je le brulais complètement, et un tas de cendres se dressa devant moi.

Aro s'avança vers moi, et prononça les paroles qui me firent peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

- Jane?

- Bien maitre, chantonna sa petite voix de velours.

Je me cambrais, attendant la source de douleur flagrante qui s'immiscerait dans mon corps. Elle ne tarda pas, et je me pliais en deux, prise de stupeur. Un cri, mon cri résonna dans la pièce, seule source de bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je m'effondrais complètement par terre, criant à la mort. La douleur était si fulgurante qu'on pourrait comparer cela à une transformation, comme si je revivais ce moment de pure douleur.

- Silt plaît, Jane… Arrête! Tu me fais mal!

La douleur cessa au même moment qu'Aro m'adressa la parole.

- Tu as compris? Ne tente plus de bouger.

Je me relevais difficilement, regardais Edward, Alice, Emmett, Dakota. Tous me scrutaient, certains avec peur, d'autres avec appréhension, avec compassion. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber, je n'allai pas la perdre.

- Comment osez-vous me demander de me la fermer et de ne rien tenter alors que ma meilleure amie va mourir? Alors qu'un couple va s'éteindre? Jamais je n'abandonnerai.

- Jane.

La douleur ne se fit pas attendre, et je recommençais mes hurlements, faisant exploser je ne sais quoi à plusieurs reprises. J'entendis Edward hurler, et j'arrêtais de crier, ne faisant que gémir et me tordre de douleur. Edward ne devait pas souffrir pour moi.

- Vous allez arrêter à la fin? Bella n'a rien fait de mal. C'est vous les assassins. Alice n'a jamais rien dit, et ça fait des années qu'elle connaît votre secret. Pourquoi nous faire confiance, à moi et à Rose, si vous ne faites même pas confiance en ma sœur?

La douleur cessa. Je me relevais difficilement.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Edward.

- Considérez donc que vous n'avez pas le choix pour elle non plus.

- Quand t'ai-je ordonné d'arrêter, Jane? Bon, puisque tu ne sembles plus vouloir obéir à mes ordres, Félix, je te prierais de finir le travail.

Celui-ci, qui tenait Edward quelques secondes auparavant, vint à ma rencontre. Je ne le vis pas me tabasser, j'en ressentis par contre les assauts. Je ne me défendis pas, par contre. J'étais prise dans une étrange brume, ou je n'entendais qu'Edward qui criait d'arrêter ce massacre. Je repris contenance lorsque Félix m'assenaun puissant coup dans le ventre, et, de rage, je le fis exploser. Une violente douleur me terrassa alors, et je m'effondrais complètement par terre. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas la même douleur, c'était celle d'une perte, une douleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- BELLA!

Edward se précipita vers moi, et s'agenouilla près de moi. Je fermais les yeux, je voulais dormir.

- Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, mon ange. Reste.

Ses doigts parcoururent mon corps entier, cherchant des blessures. Il me prit finalement dans ses bras, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu la force d'entourer son cou de mes bras afin de ne pas tomber. Je nichais ma tête au creux de son cou et l'embrassais brièvement.

- Pardonne-moi, chuchotais-je.

Je laissais mes larmes s'échapper, je n'avais pas la force de les essuyer.

- Chut, mon ange. Ce n'est pas grave. On en aura plein d'autres. Je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. On aura d'autres chances, bébé.

-Je suis navré d'interrompre ces doux moments, mais la sentence ne se fait jamais attendre. Adieu, Alice.

Edward nous retourna vers elle, tranquillement. Je n'avais même pas la force de le tuer, de lancer les flammes à sa poursuite afin qu'il nous laisse en paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'entendais même pas les autres le supplier d'arrêter, je ne voyais qu'Alice, paniqué, qui regardait Démétri approcher sans bruit. Alors qu'il approchait la bouche de son cou, une voix le fit arrêter.

- Vous n'en avez pas tous assez? De tuer, sans se préoccuper des autres, de supporter ces regards brillant, plein de vie, qui nous supplient de les épargner? Vous voulez que je vous dise? Moi, j'en ai assez. J'en ai assez d'obéir aux moindres ordres qu'Aro dit, sous prétexte qu'il est mon sauveur. Il n'est pas mon sauveur. Il est simplement mon assassin. Peut-être bien que j'étais vraiment une sorcière, peut-être que mes parents ont vraiment voulu que je meure dans ce feu, mais je m'en fiche. Ils m'auraient épargné une vie d'assassin. D'une vie, où seules les paroles d'Aro comptent. J'en ai assez.

Chaque garde qui retenait ma famille fut tous en même temps par terre, assagie par cette terrible douleur, laissant le temps à mes amies de se rassembler. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers Alice, sauf Edward et moi, car je l'avais sommé d'arrêter son avancé.

Emmett, après quelques minutes, vint à ma rencontre et me proposa sa main. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire, et je la pris, difficilement. Tranquillement, je sentais les forces me quitter. Il fit exploser Aro, Caius et Markus qui s'étaient rassemblés pour s'enfuir. Puis, il me relâcha la main.

- Edward. Je veux parler à Jane.

- Tu es sure? Tu n'as plus de force, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

- J'en ai besoin.

Il acquiesça et nous conduisis vers elle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bella. Pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as vécu depuis, depuis toujours, en fait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je te remercie. Tu... Tu devrais prendre la place d'Aro, chez les Volturi. Les vampires ont besoin de règles pour bien se conduire. Alec serait surement heureux de t'aider.

- Merci. Pour tout. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien. Seulement…, je me pinçais les lèvres, je tiens à ce que tu saches que les membres de la famille Calhoun ne sont pas des vampires. Ils ne le seront jamais. Alors, silt plais, fais en sorte que je sois morte pour eux. J'ai vécu trop de désastres à cause de ce monde, et je ne suis même pas une part de celui-ci. Mon monde est celui d'Edward, et je ne veux pas y être arraché contre mon gré.

- D'accord.

Je lui souris et me nichais plus encore dans les bras d'Edward et fermais les yeux.

- Dors Bella. On arrive bientôt à la maison.

- J'ai mal.

- Je sais.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à notre famille. Je sentis brièvement la main d'Emmett se déposer sur la mienne avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p>Et voila les tout derniers chapitres...<p>

Il ne reste que l'épilogue, ou l'on saura si Bella gardera son bébé ou non... si elle mourra... ou non ;)

J'ai plus que hate de recevoir vos avis.

Et excusez moi pour avoir posté ces chapitres si tard :(

Reste plus qu'a savoir qu'elle date vous voulez recevoir le dernier chapitre?

Que dites vous de **mercredi**? OU alors **Jeudi**? Peut-être bien **Vendredi**? Ou bien **Samedi** ? ...

C'est qui est sur, c'ets que vous le receverez dans la prochaine **SEMAINE**!

:D


	22. Épilogue

Lorsque je me réveillais, la première chose que je sentis fut une main chaude me caressant les cheveux. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et découvris la chambre de mon enfance, celle que j'avais habitée pendant des années. Je scrutais celle-ci, remarquant que rien n'avait changé. Les rideaux bleus étaient toujours à leur place, mes livres ornaient encore deux étagères entières.

J'étais enroulé sous les couvertures et je devinais que j'avais été branché puisque j'entendais un bip agaçant à ma gauche.

Je tentais de bouger, seule une plainte s'échappa de ma gorge, annonçant à Edward que j'étais réveillé.

Il lâcha mes cheveux et prit ma main, se mouvant pour voir mon visage. Je réussis à lui sourire.

- Bonjour. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais.

- Je…

Je toussais à plusieurs reprises, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Après quelques secondes, j'y réussis.

- Chut, ne parle pas. J'ai rencontré ta famille, tu sais. Esmée, Carlisle… Ils sont si gentils.

- Comment? Comment va.. Jenny?

Son sourire se fana et il hocha négativement de la tête. Je sentis les larmes couler.

- Hey!, me dit-il en s'approchant, me prenant par le menton, nous sommes en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous en ferons plein d'autres, tu peux me croire. Dès que tu seras remise sur pied, on… resserra.

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa, doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire mal.

- Et… Alice?

- Alice va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Avant que tu ne me poses toutes ces questions, Emmett pète le feu, il est en train de manger en bas. Esmée lui fait la cuisine en râlant. Alice est allée faire une garde-robe à Dakota. Et, oui ta sœur va bien. Lucas se porte comme un charme. Carlisle est à son travail…

Je souris. Il me connaissait si bien. J'essayais de tendre le bras afin de le toucher, je réussis après quelques minutes d'acharnement. Je caressais son visage, explorant chaque recoin, les connaissant par cœur. Il sourit, et m'embrassa la main. Puis, il entra dans les couvertures et me serra dans ses bras.

- Dors, mon ange. Je serai toujours là.

C'est avec facilité que je m'effondrais dans les bras de Morphée, avec sa douce voix qui me chantait notre chanson:

« The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

And I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila la fin de cette histoire. <strong>

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé**

**Au cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils afin de m'améliorer **

**:D**


End file.
